Hurt
by Joy-lovely
Summary: Mummy, what does my daddy looked like?" My mind went blank after hearing it, I didn't know what and how should I tell my daughter about her father, and how he have hurt me deeply. I just can't stop remembering that fateful day.
1. Chapter 1

**HURT Introduction:  
**

Another Story which will be soon up in my account. So far, I have managed to create a new BrandonXStella fanfiction, with a minor of BloomXSky, BloomXAndy. And with 2 new additional Original Characters; Joy _(Which is obviously me, but a 6 years old girl)_ and Sunny. Besides that, I've also included the new characters which is from season 4. Below is the Biography of each characters, Hope you guys would be able to enjoy. And yeah, some spoilers are included xD

**P.S:** Did I mentioned that this Fanfiction is _Non-Magic_?

* * *

**The Girls:**

**Stella **** Berneice Asto Solaria****:**

_Born under the nobility of Solaria Family, a shopaholic but a really responsible and kind-hearted person. She may be hot-tempered, but ever since she have met Brandon, she is able to control her temper really well. Her parents are divorced when she was at the age of six, also the only child and the heiress of the family's wealth. Due to some reason, she have to leave everything behind, including her wealth and identify . Escaped to a small town called Gardenia, and had a 6 years old daughter called Joy._

**Bloom Fiamatta ****Sparks Domino:**

_Born under the Nobility of Domino Family, best friend of Stella. But suddenly their family are under financial crisis when she was at her age of six. Leaving without any choices, Bloom was forced to engaged with Sky, as it was the Earklyon's terms in order to save the Domino family from the crisis. Living under the pressure of an abused relationship with Sky, she finally leaves her family and decided to give up everything just to leave and escape from the relationship and engagement. she had a son named Sunny, and currently dating with Andy._

**Flora Ryleigh Rose** **Earklyon ( ****Linphea ****)** **:**

_She is Helia's wife, Brandon and his siblings' Cousin. Also Brandon's best friend, as sometimes he will come to flora for some counseling sessions. Knowing what happened between Stella and Brandon, she is looking for Stella and also helping them to retrieve their relationship no matter what._

**Musa Izabella Melody**** (Armstrong):**

_She was born in Melody, normal statues and also a pop singer. But falls in love with a Nobility, she have to give up singing and marry him, eventually her statues promoted. But also keeping behind her husband singing with Stella, whom she treat as a close friend._

**Tecna Lorelai ****Zenith:**

_Born under the nobility of Zenith, dating with Timmy whom her father disapproves. So she eloped with Timmy, living in a small town. Then because of her father knowing which location she was hiding in and determined to bring her back home, she once again escaped with Timmy and their newborn daughter to Gardenia, and there she met Stella and Bloom..........._

**Layla Rorie Fascio Andros****:**

_Born under the nobility of Andros, whom despite to be a nobility. Sports and hanging out is her favorite, even thought her parents dislikes it. When she discovered that she was engaged with a guy, she leaves everything behind and left, till she once again met her best friends, Stella and Bloom.  
_

**Diaspro Alexandria ****Earklyon:**

_Like Brandon, she was born under the nobility of Earklyon. A girl whom was spoiled by her parents, and she was the closest to her brother Sky. Knowing about the abused relationship that Bloom had, instead of helping her, she treats her badly too....._

**Roxy Hudgens:**

_Bloom's assistant for her cafe, fruitti bar. _

**The Boys:  
**

**Brandon ****Aloysius Earklyon**:

_Born under the nobility of Earklyon Family, somewhat likes to flirt girls whom is around him. He and Stella started dating during the freshman year of their High School; Red Fountain, School of Nobility. He had a older Brother called Sky, and a younger sister called Diaspro. Ever since what he had did to Stella, which also causes Stella to leave, he regrets and also become a really quiet person which everyone thinks that he's no longer the same Brandon they knew, making his parents worried._

**Sky Astanus Booth Earklyon**** :**

_Brandon's older brother, and also the favorite of his parents. He dote Diaspro, her sister the most, even though he and Brandon are quite close. A playboy and Bloom's fiance. He abused Bloom and made her do whatever he want her to, and he's also the cause of separated his Brother and Stella's relationship because he, too likes Stella but got rejected by her. So to make Stella suffers, he spiked Brandon's drink and......._

**Helia Holmes ****Linphea ****:**

_Flora's husband and a half-nobility of his family. His mother was a mistress while his father is a nobility, but after her mother's death his stepmother (The first wife) treats him really well as she herself is unable to convince. He also helped Flora to search for Stella in order to save her relationship too....  
_

**Riven Garrett ****Bond Armstrong****:**

_He's a __nobility of Armstrong __whom is married to Musa, and Stella's __Cousin, doted Stella the most and also wants to retrieve hers and Brandon's relationship no matter what._

**Timmy Benjamin Bosley :**

_A male servant of Tecna's family. He and Tecna the eloped, and had a daughter with her. After knowing that Tecna's father know where they are, and also in the search of capturing Tecna back, he and Tecna escaped to Gardenia and meet Stella and Bloom............_

**Nabu Aston Belton:**

_Born in the Belton nobility family, likes sports and some other adventuerous stuff which causing his parents to worried. when he discovered that he was engaged, he leaves his family and escaped to Gardenia, working in Bloom's fruitti bar and met Layla......_

**Andy Candolebonte ****Bridges:**

_A singer of the frutti bar with his band, and Bloom's boyfriend. He will babysits Sunny during his free period, and doesn't mind Bloom's past and decided to love her more.  
_

**(Ryo) Ryoston Baldwin Breeches:**

_Andy's friend and the drumist band. He likes Layla but never dare to admit it, but knowing that Layla likes Nabu, instead of breaking them up he become a matchmaker for her and Nabu.  
_

**Mark Joshua Efron:**

_Also Andy's and Ryo's friend, and a guitarist of the band. He likes Stella, but knowing that Stella loves another person, he granted her happiness. _

_  
_**Original characters:**

**Joy ****Fiamatta ****Asto Solaria: **

_Stella's 6 years-old daughter, named Joy because she smiled joyfully ever since she was born. She and Sunny are best friends, but didn't know that she herself crushing on Sunny as she was too young to know. _

**Sunny ****Candolebonte ****Sparks Domino:**

_Bloom's 7 years-old son, and treats Andy as his father. Likes Joy but also doesn't know it too as he was still young_

* * *

_  
This story will take places after "please remember" is finished, and I'll update "accused" too after this story was published. So guys, just wait! =)_

**P.S: **_Did you noticed that I always make Sky the Evil one in Stella and Brandon fanfiction? And then the poor Bloom whom is suffering?! xD  
_

_xoxo-Joy_

**Update: **Chapter 1 is here, ENJOY!!! And **REVIEW**!_  
_

* * *

Chapter 1: Flashback

"Ms. Stella!" My secretary, Daisy was holding a pile of documents walking towards me. "Here are all the documents that you wanted."

"Thanks Daisy." I looked at the pile of documents, sighing. Just then, I noticed the time. Oh my, I didn't expect that I'm late, again! I begin to pack up my stuff panicky, as I do not want to be late, again.

"Daisy, its knock off time. You're dismissed." I then quickly rushed out from my office, making my way to the carpark. After reaching the carpark, I hop into my red sports car and drove off.

I'm driving my car to West Wood Elementary School, as soon as I can. After a long traffic, I've finally reached there. Just to see that my daughter was on her way back home with my best friend, Bloom.

"Hey!" I called them, got up from my car and hold on them. Just then, I saw my daughter continue to walk and ignored my existence. I sighed and chased up to her, carrying her up with the same old way.

"Mama, you've break your promise again!" she cried, I sighed and disappointed to myself for not being such a good mother to her, as I neglected her because of work.

"I'm so sorry Joy, to make it up for you I'll bring you for a spree shopping tomorrow." Her angry expression switched back to her joyful mood. I've become happy because of her cheerful smile and forgiveness.

"So, let's get into the car, shall we?" I requested, Bloom and my daughter just smiled and got into the car. I hopped back into the car, put on my seatbelts and drove off.

"Mummy," I heard her and gave a usual smile.  
"Yes honey?" I asked, and then noticing my daughter's smile faded.

"Today is parents' day, me and god mum are present in school. Except you, I'm quite disappointed." I felt guilty after hearing what she said, but then I can't leave my job. What should I do?

"And I saw everyone has a daddy," she added, which causing my mind to be blank.

"Stella, watch out!" Bloom's voice woke me up, I then noticed that there's a big trunk coming on our way, and I gave a quick turn and avoided an accident. Just then, I heard Joy cried, and she's hugging Bloom tight.

"Don't cry sweetie, it's over now." Comforting Bloom, and there she stopped crying. Thanks to Bloom, without her I really don't know what to do.

"I think we should head back home soon," I said, driving a bit faster. "Joy needs to clam down, is it okay Bloom?"

"Yeah, Sunny is at home waiting for me anyway." She replied, "I got to get back soon."

"Yeah, your son is really independent. He's able to take care of himself at such a young age, well just a year older than my little girl." I smiled, Bloom laughed.

"Yeah right Stella," replied Bloom, "He's really naughty, you should know that."

"No, he's really good to Joy Joy!" cried Joy, we both laughed, as we jolly well know that Sunny had a crush on Joy at this age. It may be young, but who knows that they will fall in love in the future?

"Mummy," Called my little Joy once again, I gave her a smile, and also trying to concentrate my driving.

"Mummy, what does my daddy looked like?" My mind went blank after hearing it, I didn't know what and how should I tell my daughter about her father, and how he have hurt me deeply. I just can't stop remembering that fateful day.

"Stella, you're…" Bloom reminded me of my teary eyes, I quickly rubbed it away, just in case Joy asks.

"Joy, playground before heading back home?" I then heard my daughter squeal, which means a yes. I stopped the car on a nearby carpark, got out and head towards the playground.

"Stella," Bloom tapped my shoulders, I looked at her with my teary eyes and threw a hug towards her.

"I know Stella, I know…"

"I still can't stop remembering that night, that night…" I started to have a flashback, which makes me flows back to 6 years ago.

_**Flashback**_

_I was still nobility, the heiress of Solaria family. But everything changes because of my beloved boyfriend, Brandon. _

Everything starts while we are in High school, which is the school for nobilities. Me, Stella Berneice Asto Solaria and Brandon Aloysius Earklyon started dating with each other, from a small puppy crush to a true love relationship. We both love each other, but then everything changes when I went to the Earklyon's Nobility party on that fateful night.

_At first, everything goes great. There's party, dances, foods and party again. But when it comes to after party, Brandon and the rest are drunk, leaving only me, Musa, Layla and Flora awake. Flora brought Helia back home, so as Musa bringing back her husband. Layla help Sky and Diaspro up, while me myself help Brandon back to his room. _

_When we've reached his room, I took off Brandon's shoes after taking off my heels, and threw him onto the bed, stared at him for a moment or two. _

"_You shouldn't have drink that much, for goodness sake!" I said to him, "You should have known how much your alcohol limitations are." When I was about to go to the bathroom and get a wet towel, I suddenly felt my left hand was being grabbed, as I turned back and looked, Brandon got up and stared at me, in his drunken state. _

"_Stella," he burped, "You look beautiful tonight."_

"_I know, you have said that to me a thousand times during the party!" I smiled, and kiss his lips with mine. "Now get a rest, you don't look so good." Suddenly, he begins to kiss me again, but slowly, it become demanding till his lips went to my neck. _

"_Brandon, what are you doing?" I asked, afraid. Suddenly, he pushes me onto the bed, and lies on top of me, continue to kiss and bite me. _

"_Brandon, STOP!" I begin to cry, after some struggle I have managed to push him off and got out from the bed. But unfortunately, he got me and once again pushes me back to the bed. He beginning to kiss me wildly and move his hands to my shoulder, trying to take off my dress. _

"_Get off me!" I yelled, suddenly a slap came across my face, and I felt that my left cheek was swollen. _

"_If you ever try to struggle, you're so getting it from me." He snapped, and ripped off my dress. I continue to struggle, as I ignored what he had said. Suddenly, he threw me onto the floor, ripped off my under garments. I cried in pain, as it's really painful after I was hit onto the floor. _

"_No, please…" I plead, but he ignored me and begins to take off his own clothes. _

_**End**  
_

"I just can't stop thinking about that damm night!" I sobbed, "Especially when Joy asked me about her father! Oh Bloom, what am I going to say?"

"Stella, I know." Bloom hugged me and gave me a warm smile, "I have been through these before too, you told me not to give up too while I was carrying Sunny. Remember what you have told me, think of the future, not the past?"

"I don't know! I just—"

"We didn't wanted, or expected this to happen, right? And also, we are considered lucky. I have such a sensible son, while you have such a sweet and caring daughter."

"Mummy, look!" I wiped off my tears, smiling at her while she was waving at me, happily.

"Looks like you guys are having fun," speaks a voice, we turned back and look, it was Andy, Andy Bridges.

* * *

**Xoxo:** _Okay, I admit that I was trying to be extra by adding myself into a winx club fanfiction. But hey, maybe I was really real-life Brandon and Stella's daughter? Who knows, me and Stella have the same personality! =D_

I will be glad if there's more **REVIEW**! _So, please will ya? _  
_**  
xoxo-Joy**_


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: **PLEASE GO BACK TO THE FIRST CHAPTER BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER. I HAVE UPDATED THE 1ST CHAPTER, AND SO YA! JUST GO BACK TO "CHAPTER 1". I PROMISE THIS STORY WILL BE GREAT =D

OKAY, HERE'S 2ND CHAPTER BTW. THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ THE 1ST ONE, GO BACK AND READ NOW! OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU FOR NOT DOING IT!!!!!

DID I MENTIONED THAT I HAVE A MAGIC MIRROR THAT I CAN OBSERVE READERS? _MUHAHAHAHA_ XD

**_Sorry for the caps, I have ate too much drugs......._**

* * *

Chapter 2: Friends Reunion

"Mummy!" cried her son, Sunny ran to her and gave her a big hug. Bloom then hugged and kissed Andy after hugging her son.

"What brings you guys here? I thought you guys are at home, while Andy is doing his job as a baby sitter." Bloom looked at her boyfriend's eyes, smiling.

"Well, Sunny did great for his test this semester," replied Andy, "So I brought him out as a reward."

"Mum, Papa Andy brought me this limited edition car!" cried Sunny showing his toy car to us.

"Oh Andy, I'm so sorry! How much does that car cost? I'll pay that amount to you!"

"Bloom, it's alright." Andy said, "I've been earning quite a lot of commissions recently, and I think it's worth it to spent it as a reward for sunny."

"God-papa!" I heard my daughter, comings towards and gave Andy a hug, "What brings you here?"

"To visit you, of course." Andy replied

"Okay, stop flirting my joy now." I replied carrying her up, "Or else Bloom will get really jealous."

"Nah, I dote her duh! If not Bloom will complain again saying that I dote her son more than your daughter…"

"God papa, are you going back to fruitti bar and continue singing?" cried Joy

"Yes Joy, I am. So Bloom, you need to go back too right?"

"You have reminded me," smiled Bloom, "Stella you don't mind driving your own way? While I go with Andy?"

"Yeah, you will dump your BFF while you have your boyfriend." I joked, "Come on Joy, let's go."

"But, I want to go with God Ma and papa!" cried Joy, "Can I? Please?" I sighed and smiled at my daughter, nodded my head and handed her to Andy, waving goodbye to them after seeing them off. I then walked and got into my car, and drive off.

--

"Finally," speaks the pink-haired women, carrying her newborn baby girl. "Are you sure that my dad won't be able to find us here?"

"No worries Tecna," smiled her husband, "Gardenia is a really small town, and I don't think your dad will be able to find us here."

"But where are we going to stay Timmy?" cried Tecna, "We can't find a place in such a short period of time and—"

"No worries Tecna, we will—" just then a car was coming towards them, Timmy pushes Tecna and their newborn child to another side, but luckily the car stopped just in time.

"That was close," whispered Timmy relieved, just then the driver got out from the car, ran towards Timmy.

"I'm so sorry!" cried the driver, "I didn't see you guys walking and the lights are still green and—"

"_Stella_?" Tecna looked at her, while Stella was surprised too seeing her long time no see friend.

"Tecna?" cried Stella, "Oh my god, I'm glad to see you!" they run towards and gave each other a hug.

"I'm glad too see you too, my friend." Tecna said. Just then Stella's eyes grew widen after seeing her newborn daughter.

"Oh my god, is that your—"

"Yeah, Timmy!" Tecna called Timmy, whom is still surprised of seeing Stella here.

"Hey Timmy! Wow, you are already a father!" congrats Stella, "I just can't believe it, Tecna your dad actually allowed you guys to get married?"

"Erm Stella," Tecna speaks after comforting her crying daughter, "Actually me and Timmy have eloped right after you have left. We escaped to here because my father is still in a search to find me back."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" apologized Stella, Tecna just smiled at her positively.

"Hey, what about that? I'll bring you guys to Bloom's bar and meet her, is it okay for you guys?"

"Bloom, is here too?" Tecna was surprised, "But how—"

"I'll explain it later," I replied, "Now hop in to my car, gee what are we waiting for?" I see them getting into my car, while me myself hops in too and started to drive, hope I didn't mess up this time!

---

"I wonder what takes Stella so long," Bloom drinks her lemon tea, "She should be here by now!"

"Here is your hotdog, Ms. Bloom." Interrupted one of her pink haired with blonde highlights employee, giving her the hotdog.

"Thanks Roxy," Bloom looked up seeing her son on the stage, with her boyfriend. She smiled and felt relieved, until she got shock while Joy suddenly appeared and tickled her.

"Joy!" cried Bloom and she caught Joy up, "You are so naughty, later I will tell your mum about it and see how she will punish you."

"God Ma, I want to ask you a question." Said Joy looking up, "Do you whom my daddy is?" Bloom was stunned, as she didn't know what to say to her. She just smiled and strokes her beautiful brown hair, and giggles.

"All I can say is, your daddy is a good guy." Joy look disappointed, though at least she knows that her dad was a good guy.

"Joy!" called Sunny running towards to her, "Papa Andy just taught me how to rock with his electric guitar, I'll show you!"

"Not right now Sunny, we can do it later. Joy is tired already, right Joy?"

"No God Ma, I want to see mama!" cried Joy.

"Don't worry, mummy will be back soon, really." Comfort Bloom, "Tell papa Andy to bring both of you back, while I will contact Stella." Sunny nodded and hold Joy's hand and bring her to Andy and his group. While Bloom continues to drink her lemon tea and eat her hotdog, suddenly a cup of soda was spilled onto her.

"I'm so sorry!" cried that waiter, "I didn't mean it lady boss, I'm sorry!"

"It's alright Nabu," she said frustrated, wiping her outfit, "I know it's an accident. And please, just call me Ms. Bloom."

"Yes Lad- I mean Ms. Bloom." He replied, "Do you need help cleaning up?"

"No thanks, continue your own work." She replied. Nabu bowed and walked away. Just then, a brunette haired but dark skinned woman walked in, looking around. Bloom then immediately wiped off the stains on her clothes and walk to her.

"Is there anything that I can—" just then, both of them were surprised. "Oh my god, Layla!"

"Bloom?" gasped the girl; they then give each other a hug. "Oh my, I didn't expect that I'm able to see you here!"

"Same here!" cried Bloom, "What brings you to Gardenia?" Layla looked down, and held Bloom's hands tight.

"I ran away," she speaks, "My parents arranged a stupid unknown marriage for me, when I knew it, I sneaked out from my house and ran away. Till I heard that Gardenia is a small town which only quite a few people knows about."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry." Apologized Bloom, Layla just smiled at her friend.

"Oh my god!" cried another voice, "Layla, is that you?" Both of them turned back and looked, it was Stella and Tecna's family.

"Oh my god, Stella?" cried Layla, "And Tecna!"

"We didn't expect that we meet again!" cried Stella, "Oh my god, Bloom this is the most happiness things in my life!"

"I didn't know that you met Tecna, while I have met Layla! This is so coincidence!" cried Bloom, "Tecna, oh my god! Is that your—"

"Yeah, it's our daughter." Tecna smiled at Timmy, while they both looked at the cute and adorable baby girl.

"She is so cute!" cried Bloom, "Did your father allows you both to be together?"

"Erm Bloom," speaks Stella, "It's actually a long story. Why not that we go home and talk about it? We could have a reunion party!"

"That's a good idea!" cried Bloom, "But I told Andy to bring Joy and Sunny back, will the cause us trouble?"

"Who is Joy and Sunny?" asked Tecna, Bloom and Stella's expressions' changed after hearing that.

"Well, long story." Said Stella, "We will tell you when we reach home."

* * *

**_xoxo:_** Like it or not, please review. Anyway, I love Andy!!!! He's the season 4 guy and also Bloom's high school ex! Tee hee, I got a small crush on him! xD

For those who have seen Andy from season 4, and loves him. Please review!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Missing You

"Sky!" cried the blonde haired girl walking towards her brother, "Have you seen Brandon around here? Dad is finding him and wants him to be in his study room immediately."

"Use your brain, sis." Sky snapped back, "He's either in his own bedroom, or crying like a baby at the garden nearby." Diaspro just rolled her eyes, and make her way to the garden, as before approaching Sky she has been to Brandon's room.

"Yo brother," called Diaspro, looking at the figure sitting under the tree. "Dad is calling you, get ready to the study room, now!" But Brandon just ignored, he just keep looking at a picture which he once took with Stella. Diaspro rolled her eyes, frustrated, she storms to Brandon and grabbed the wallet.

"Hey!" Brandon turned to Diaspro, yelled. "Give me back!"

"Well," Diaspro looked at the picture in the wallet, "All these time, you're still thinking of her?" Brandon just snatched back his wallet, staring at Diaspro furiously.

"Please, she's been gone for 6 years!" Diaspro replied, frustrated. "You can get other girls in the rest of Italy! There's so many other nobilities in the worldwide, why do you still keep thinking of her?"

"She's my only girl, my only noble girl." Said Brandon.

"Please," Diaspro snapped back, "You should have known the reason of why she left you, if you didn't did anything to her that night—"

"Shut the Fuck up!" Just then, a slap gone to Diaspro's face, which left her right face, red and swollen.

"What the heck is going on here?" cried a voice, Diaspro turned and run to her father, Erendor and hugged him, sobbing. Erendor then looked up, and stare at his son, angrily.

"Father," Brandon walked to his father, lowering his head. Just then, a slap went across on Brandon's face.

"How could you slap your own sister while you're the one who is at fault?" he yelled, "Not only you have hurt the little Solarian heiress, you have also make us lose a big deal with Radius, and our friendship just broke like that! I wonder why do I have a son like that? Can't you be just like Sky? Learn from your brother!" Brandon then ran off, and tears falling from his eyes even more.

"Why have I done such a thing, why have I to be drunk on that night? If I was not drunk, she won't leave me, she won't! Stella, I'm sorry…"

Just then, he knocked on someone. He panicked and helped up that person, her mother.

"Mother I'm so sorry!" Brandon apologized, "Are you alright?"

"Brandon," asked her mother, seeing his eyes were red, and once side of his cheek is swollen. "What happened?"

"Nothing mother," Brandon lied, as he doesn't want his mother to worry. "I'm fine, really."

"Are you sure that you're fine?" Her mother touches and gently rubs his swollen cheek. "Your father did that, right?" Brandon kept quiet, as he doesn't want her mother to know about the incident earlier. But her mother knew and guesses it correctly, as after the incident his father has treated him coldly.

"Is it about the little Solarian girl again?" her mother asked, "Well, your father is getting really unreasonable."

"Mother, do you have news of her?" asked Brandon, anxious. "I really want to explain and held responsibilities, I willing to!" Her mother just smiled, and strokes his son's hair.

"Well you should know, we have put a big search on your future sister-in-law for quite a time. And neither we will have the time nor enough people to do a search for Radius's daughter. Don't worry, I'll try and contact Radius if he have news for his daughter or not, don't worry."

"Thank You mother," Brandon smiled, slightly. "Do you care for me joining tea break with you?"

"It would be my honor, son." She replied, smiled. Brandon then held his mother's hand and led her the way to the garden.

--

It was already night, while Stella was trying to coax her Joy to sleep by reading a story to her.

"Mum, I can't sleep." Joy complained and sit up, "Can you tell me another story?"

"But I had already tell you all your favorite stories!" Stella replied, "Which story do you want to hear this time, honey?" Joy then started to think, and a smile appears on her face as she had thought of what story should she listen to.

"I want mummy to tell me about…. You and daddy!" Joy squealed, Stella's smiled then disappeared from her face after what she heard, as Joy was still smiling happily and waits for her mother to start her story. But what she never knows is that Stella's story was her fatal attack, as she still can't remembering what he ha did, and why does she leaves.

Joy," Stella try putting a smile on her face, "Do you really want to hear it? Joy then nodded her head, looking right up at her mother. Stella then thought that, it is about time to tell her a little information about Brandon, her father.

"Well, me and daddy met when we were really young." Stella continued, and memories started to flows into her mind.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Stella was still nobility at that time, living like a spoiled princess and always likes to throw on her temper. Maybe because she was home-schooled for the whole time, and was rarely out from her home. Until when she was 13, her father finally puts her into a nobility school, which makes her really happy that she will be able to meet and make new friends. _

_But things don't go good, as the first day of school her clothes was soaked with soda after knocking on a guy. _

"_Sorry!" the brunette apologized, "I didn't mean it I'm so sorry…"_

"_What, can't you see that this clothes are new branded?" the blonde yell back at him, "Can't you even see where you're walking you idiot?"_

"_Look, I'm sorry for what I have did. But you shouldn't have yelled at me, don't you see that you're acting like a bitch now?" he snapped back, Stella was angry that a slap went across his face, then she glared at his eyes, fiercely. _

"_You are not allowed to call a Solarian like that," she snapped back, "Bastard." Then walks off, instead of being angry the brunette guy looked up and watches her walks off, and smiled while rubbing his swollen face. _

_--_

_Unexpectedly, Stella and Brandon were being arranged at the same class. At first, she was really very angry and always plans to prank him with the help of her newly met girl friends. But then, Brandon on the other side makes pranks on Stella too. Then slowly, they started to falls in love and become the school hottest couple. _

_After 3 years, which is after their graduation 16 year-old Stella and her friends went to Brandon's house for a party celebration. Then, they went drunk and Stella helped Brandon back to his room. Unknowingly, Brandon started to kiss her violently. _

"_Brandon, what are you doing?" she asked, starting to feel that something bad is going to happened. She tried to make her escaped but failed, as Brandon caught her again and continue kissing her on the bed. _

"_Brandon, STOP!" she begins to cry, and continue struggling while Brandon started to took off her clothes. _

"_Get off me!" a slap came across her face. She looked up surprised, as this is the first time Brandon had beat her. _

"_If you ever try to struggle, you're so getting it from me." He snapped. _

**End**

**

* * *

  
**

Stella shook her head, trying not to remember what happened next. She did not tell to Joy about what her father has did to her before she was born, and she doesn't want to tell her daughter that she was the child of rape.

"Mummy, are you okay?" Joy asked, afraid a worried for her mother, her mother just shook her head and smiled at her daughter.

"I'll go to sleep now, I will be a good girl!" Joy then quickly lie onto her bed, and cover her with blankets. Stella looked at her daughter, and smile started to fade. What will her daughter's reactions are if she knows the truth behind? She then kisses her Joy's forehead, and got up and switches off the lights and walked out from the room.

"So, Joy's asleep?" asked Bloom, Stella nodded and walked towards and gather with her friends.

"She requested me to tell her about her father, again." Sighed Stella, "I do not know what to tell her, I mean how am I going to tell her?"

"I know Stella," Tecna comforted her, "Don't worry, you will tell her when she's older."

"Her father a rapist?" Stella cried, "How? How am I going to open my mouth that Brandon forced himself into me, the processing of fucking me through like as if I'm in hell, and unwillingly made a daughter, whom is Joy?" Just then, Tecna's daughter woke up and started to make some noise.

"You have wake our daughter up," Timmy said, carrying her to Tecna. Stella smiled and looked at Tecna's family, so sweet and beautiful. Then, she got up and walked to the balcony, looking at the outside. Bloom then got up and walks to Stella, putting her hands on Stella's arms, trying to comfort her.

"Bloom, I miss him." She cried, "I don't know that damm feeling, _but I missed him…_"

* * *

**xoxo:** _Chapter 3 is done, and here you goes. Singapore official languages is English, but you can't blame me! I'm a chinese, although Singapore teaches English ;) Plus, I'm only a graduate of Technical stream =(_

**Review? Of course!**

**_xoxo-Joy_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Joy's Missing

"Hey, faster! Andy is waiting for us!" Bloom called the rest, while they followed her where Andy parked is car outside. Bloom smiled after seeing her boyfriend, and threw a kiss on his cheeks

"It's been a day," Said Andy, "I miss you."

"Miss you too." Smiled Bloom

"Okay guys," interrupted Stella, "We need to get to the mall fast, so get into the car now!" The rest laughed, and hop into Andy's sports car, and drives off. But still on the way, they are still chit chatting on various topics.

"So Tecna, do you have any idea to name your daughter yet?" asked Layla. "It's being a long time, your daughter should have a name by now."

"I know," sighed Tecna. "But you know, we have to avoid my dad. But Timmy and me have been considering a name; I would like to name her Annelise. Annelise Lorealai Bosley."

"It's a beautiful name." Said Stella, or the praise of Tecna's daughter's name. "Right Joy?"  
"Yeah!" Joy cheered. "Annelise is nice, aunty Tecna!" The car then started to fill with laughter.  
"I felt really happy for Annelise…" Added Joy, again. "Because she has uncle Timmy as daddy…" Once again, Stella stunned after hearing what her daughter said. Bloom and Tecna looked up at her, worried.

"Joy, please." Her mum speaks, after being quiet for a few seconds. "Can we don't talk about your father, for today?" Joy then nodded, sadly.

"Okay, who wants music?" Andy quickly changed the subject, preventing a scene. "You know, we have to wait for 1 hour till we reach the destination. You know, Gardenia may be a small town, but the distance between each buildings are quite far."

"Can you on that song, _Torn by Natalie Imbruglia_?" requested Sunny, "I know Joy likes that song, a lot." The both of them then smiled at each other, happily.

"No problem." Andy then inserts the CD in, and put on a repeat mode of the song. "If you're tired of this song, tell me. I'll switch the song." Joy and Sunny then nodded their heads, and lay back on their seats enjoying the song. While the rest listening to the song, Stella have sudden recalled that scene that Brandon raped her. She closed her eyes in vain, trying to stop herself recalling that dreadful scene, as flashbacks started to flows into her mind.

_**Flashback**_

_Stella then sat up onto he bed, with herself naked and covered with hickeys and blood. Tears started to fall from her eyes, and she begin to cry silently, as she was scared to wake the half-unconscious Brandon up, who was lying just beside her. _

_She pulled up her blankets and just stood there, as she doesn't dare to move. She was scared of Brandon, afraid that he would hurt her again. So she just waited, until she notices Brandon closes his eyes. She then thought that he has fallen asleep, and knew that she had to leave before he come around. But then, just as she was about to get up from the bed, her she felt that her arm was grabbed by something heavy. She turned and looked back; afraid as she saw Brandon's eyes was staring furiously at her. _

"_Where the hell do you think you are going?" he snapped, Stella was afraid and scared by then, and doesn't dare to look at him. _

"_I, I—" Just then, Brandon gave her a harsh push, which causes her to hit onto the floor. Stella then started to cried, and pleaded Brandon. But Brandon doesn't even give a damm, as he went on top of her, biting her necks. _

"_We are not finish yet." He whispered. "We still have a long, long way to go, sweetheart." He then grabbed Stella up and hit her towards the wall. _

"_No…" Stella cried, before she went into the half-unconscious mode. _

_**End**_

"Stella!" called Bloom; "We have reached already. Are you alright?" Stella then blinked her eyes for a few moments, and then looked up at her BFF.

"I'm alright." Replied Stella, "Come on Joy, let's get out from the car." They then came out from the car and walked into the mall, well except for Andy, as he got to park the car to the carpark.

--

"Okay, why the hell am I joining you guys?" Sky complained, accompanying Diaspro and Brandon walking almost through the whole mall. "And why are we here in this, small and look like country side town anyway?"

"Look," snapped Diaspro, frustrated of Sky's complaining. "Joyce introduced me to this small town, and I find it quite fun! I'm tired of those high-class malls, spending at the same old things. Don't you agree, Brandon?" Brandon just kept quiet, and looks distracted.

"BRANDON!"

"Huh?" Brandon then looked up at her sister, as Diaspro just rolled her eyes on him.

"Geez, don't tell me that you are still mad?" Diaspro asked, "It's like hello? I had already apologized, and told our private plane to brought you and us here as a apologize gift. Can't you be more forgiving, bro?!"

"Look, I'm not angry okay?" Brandon snapped, "I was just thinking of where are we going to eat our lunch." Diaspro and Sky then rolled their eyes, and walked forward.

--

"So girls, going for facial?" Bloom asked, the rest just smiled and nodded their head. Bloom then turned and handed Sunny and Joy to Andy.

"Don't worry, both of them will be just fine." Andy smiled and kisses Bloom's forehead, and the girls walks off and headed for facial.

"God pa, can we go to toys "R" us?" asked Joy, "I know Sunny's favorite limited edition car are out."

"Of course, little princess." Andy smiled, as Joy pulled Sunny's hands and headed to their favorite toys' store. Andy just smiled and catches up with them.

"Hey, I was wondering if there's toys' store nearby?" Brandon asked, Diaspro raise a eyebrow and looked at him

"What? How old do you think you are, 10?"

"No, I need to get some stuff there." Brandon rolled his eyes, replied. "You know,_ that teddy_." Then, his 2 siblings then get what he meant.

"You know, it's just nearby here. She pointed the direction to him, while Brandon then dashes off to that direction.

"You know what brother?" Diaspro said, to Sky. "Next time, we got to burn all his teddy collections."

--

Andy and Sunny was looking and playing around with the toys at the first floor of the toys' store, while Sunny was looking at those cars, which he wanted to buy.

"Andy papa, can I buy this?" plead Andy, "Please? It's limited edition!"

"But I don' think your mum will agree." Replied Andy, Sunny uses that cute expression staring at him, pleading him to buy it.

"Okay, I'll buy it!" Andy admitted defeat, "Wait, where's Joy?"

The both of them looked around, seeing Joy was nowhere to be seen.

--

"Sigh, boys will always be boys." Joy sighed and walked around at the girls' toy section, which was located at the 2nd floor. Just then, she smiled and looked up as she saw her favorite teddy bear, well she is like Stella whom also used to like those teddies and kept them as collection.

She walks towards the cabinet and looked up, and jump up to get the teddy. She then made a glum expression, as she can't get the teddy, plus the sales person are not around. Just then, she saw muscular arms took out that teddy; she looked up at that person and pulled his T-shirts.

"Excuse me, but I want that teddy bear." She said, looking up at that person's eyes.

* * *

**Xoxo:** _DUDE! That Teddy is mine, you idiot! Anyway, updated. Nothing much to say, hope ya guys like it. And why does boys are sooo into cars, I don't get it! _

**Review!**

**_xoxo-Joy_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Found

The brunette then looked down at the little brunette, finding her familiar. Just then, Joy makes a glum face and looked angrily at him. The brunette then looked at the teddy for a few seconds, and handed it to Joy.

"Teddy!" Joy hugged the teddy happily, just then the brunette recalled the smile that he hasn't seen for ages. While having thoughts of the familiar smile, his phone rang and picked it up.

"Brandon, we are about to leave now!" cried a girl's voice on the phone, "Where the heck are you now? Trapped in the toys "R" us? We got to get back to the hotel!"

"Sorry Diaspro, but I think I had a little problem here." Brandon replied. "Will meet you up back in the hotel, ciaos!" then he hanged up the phone, and looked down at Joy.

"Hey, you're alone? Where are your parents?" Brandon asked, Joy then looked at him with the innocence expression.

"Mama went out with god-ma…" Joy replied, "God pa and Sunny are still at the 1st floor..."

"Then should we go down and get to your god pa?" Joy then nodded, remembering that they would be worried cause she doesn't tell them. But when they got down to the boys' section, Andy and Sunny were nowhere to be found. Joy started to get anxious and scared, then started to break down to tears and cried.

"Hey, don't cry!" Brandon tried to comfort her, but her crying gets even louder and started to attract attention from the other people.

"Look, let's go purchase this teddy and headed off to find your…. erm…. God daddy and… his _friend_?" Joy nodded her head, meaning yes. Brandon then brought her to the cashier, and suddenly recalled that he himself wants that teddy too.

"Excuse me, do you still have this teddy in stock?" he asked.

"Well sir, I think we do have the last one, I'll ask someone to check for you." She then picked up her phone and dial for the toys' department. After a few minutes, a salesgirl came down carrying the same identical teddy and handed it to Brandon.

"I'll pay by card, thank you." He replied, handing his credit card to the cashier.

--

"Oh gosh, where could Joy be?" cried Stella worried. "Andy, how did you take care of my daughter?!"

"For the million zillion times I'm sorry!" apologized Andy.

"Yeah Stella, he doesn't really meant to…." Bloom added, "Forgive him please?"

"Look, let me just find Joy first!" Stella cried, frustrated. "Andy, you get the rest back, while I'll go find her alone."

"But—"

"Layla, please!" The rest then leave Stella alone, but were secretly helping Stella to look for Joy on the other floor. Stella then picked up her phone, and begins to dial numbers…

--

Joy and Brandon were still strolling around the mall, while suddenly Joy stopped looking at the small ice cream shop, staring at the ice cream promotion board.

"Come on, let's get some desserts before continue finding." He then grabbed Joy's hands, and suddenly felt there's a joint of energy clashing together. It's like this girl was a part of him, what makes him think so?

--

"So, have you found her?" Stella asked, staring at the guy.

"No Stella," he replied, Stella then collapsed onto the ground and her eyes started to fill with tears. The guy just helped her up, comforting her.

"Mark, I can't afford to lose her…" cried Stella, "Please, help me to find her…. She's my only Joy, _my only Joy_…."

--

Brandon and Joy were sitting outside the ice-cream shop, enjoying the ice cream. While eating, Brandon then notices that the way Joy eats, and her familiar features reminds of his lover, Stella.

"Well, from just now until now I still didn't get to know your name." Brandon speaks, "What's your name, little girl?"

"My name is Joy." She replied with a smile, and continues eating and playing with her ice cream. Brandon looked down, and has the sudden thoughts that she looks so much like Stella, because her smile, her personality.

"You leave your God pa, and, erm…"

"Sunny." Corrected Joy, "He is my best friend, and he is god ma's son."

"JOY!" Cried a voice, Joy turned back and looked, it was Andy. Andy ran towards her and quickly carried her up, looking at her worried.

"Oh my god, where did you go Joy?" asked Andy worried, "Why did you went off from the toy shop yourself? Didn't you know how much we are worried for you?"

"I've called you!" Joy protested, "Twice, out loud! But you are just bothering with Sunny!" Andy then realized that it was his mistakes after all, because all these time is was really close to Sunny.

"Sorry Joy, I shouldn't have neglected you." He then gave Joy a biggest hug. Then, he noticed Brandon, who is still standing in front, looking at them.

"Thank you," Andy thanks him, "I apologies for the problems that we brought to you."

"Actually, it's my pleasure to hang out with that little girl." Replied Brandon, "She just resemblance a lot, like someone…"

"Oh really?" Andy replied, "Well, we really have to go now, you see her mum is getting worried."

"Oh ya, so see ya." Brandon said while Joy waved goodbye to Brandon, smiling. While seeing them off, Brandon smiled. Because after Stella was gone, he didn't felt they way he should being happy again. Just as he was about to go, he looked down, seeing that there are 2 nicely packaged teddy bears. He then recalled that one belongs to him, while the other one, belongs to Joy.

---

"Stella, please relax." Comfort Mark, "We will find Joy, don't get too worked up."

"Stella!" cried Andy.

"Mummy!" cried Joy, Stella stood up and cried, but relieved.

"Honey!" Stella runs to Joy and hugged her, really tightly and whispered "Don't ever do it again, you scares mummy's soul off."

"Sorry mummy," cried Joy, "Joy will never do it again, Joy swears."

"Now, let's get home now, shall we?" smiled Stella, gently stroking her daughter's hair. Joy smiled at her, as she nodded her head. Just then, they heard something falls onto the floor with a loud thud. They all looked up, while Stella's expressions changed after seeing who is that person was, standing a few distance away from her.

"My teddy!" cried Joy running towards to that person and grabbed one of her teddy while everyone looked up at both of them, strangely.

_"It can't be," Stella, thought. "It can't be him."_

* * *

_**xoxo: **Wow wow, sorry for not updating! I am way too busy you see, for my really cool assignments. Cool huh, get to do a lot of assignments? Well, at least I do not make this story died or something! Anyway, readers thanks for the reviews, I love ya guys, I swear!_

Anyway, I was thinking of writing the alternative way, like Joy talks about the mysterious guy while Stella get curious etc. But then, I do not want some of my readers to commit murder for not letting them to meet each other. So yeah, I'll be a good saint once. 

**  
TEE HEE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

_**xoxo-Joy**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: I still love him

"_Stella_," he called, disbelieve. Seeing Joy runs back to Stella, Brandon was surprised, looking up at the mother and daughter.

"Mark," Stella called, unintentionally grabbed Mark's hands. "We need to leave, _now_." Andy then finally gets what Stella meant, while Mark was still under confusion.

"Joy, come here." Joy then run to Andy, carrying her teddy bear and hides behind Andy. Stella and the gang turned back and walk off, but got stopped by him calling her name, once again. Nervously, she grabbed Mark's hands harder, well Mark blushes.

"Andy, Mark, get Joy back home. I'll deal with him, by myself."

"No Stella, you—"

"Andy, don't worry. This is a public place, he won't hurt me." Said Stella, "now, just go. I'll meet you guys later on." The rest then move on their feet, while Andy just gave a dead glare to Brandon before he leaves. Stella took a deep breath, turned back and gave Brandon a fake smile.

"Hi, it's being a long time." She said, faking her smile even more. Brandon walks towards Stella, slowly.

"Stella," he called, for the third time. "Is that really you?"

"Of course, you won't be meeting another Stella here." She snapped back, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in your home, having sex with other girls by now?"

"Please Stella, please do not say that." Whispered Brandon while he grabbed her left arm. "I am so sorry for what I had did that night, please forgive me…"

"HOW DO I EVER FORGIVE SOMEONE WHOM TOOK AWAY MY VIRGINITY BY FORCE?" cried Stella, while the whole crowd whom passed by looked at the both of him or her.

"Look, please stop looking for me." Whispered Stella, "I, Mark and Joy are a happy family now." Brandon stunned for hearing that sentence, disbelieved.

"You're… _married_." He said, "The guy whom held your hands?"

"Yes," Replied Stella coldly. "Without him, I would have commit suicide during those days. So please, leave me and my family alone." Stella then pushes his hands away, and walks off, while Brandon watches her walk away, heartbroken. Quickly, Stella storms out from the mall and called the cab. She went into the cab, and drives off.

On the way back to home, Stella started to recall her past, which she rather not to remember.

--

_**Flashback**_

_Stella just leaned behind the wall, sobbing. She could hardly move after the beating, as she was bleeding furiously. She looked up at the figure, whom was lying on the bed sleeping, and thinking; she trusted him, she gave her love and trust to him. Why must he do this, why?_

_Just then, the figure woke up. Stella immediately looked away from him, afraid that he is going to hurt her again. Finally, she heard his footstep coming towards her. She knew that she is doomed anyway, since a same guy raped her twice at the same night. _

"_Stella," he called, "What…happened?" Stella kept quiet, as she was too afraid to have thoughts right now. _

_And BANG, _

_The door was being forced opened and walk out a few figures. Until she took a closer look, she recognized one of the figures. _

"_Daddy." She whispered, while her dad anxiously covered her injured body with a blanket. _

"_Stella," whispered her daddy, "Don't be afraid, daddy will get you out of here." He carried her up, and while the moment he carried her out from her room, she also realized that it was already morning. _

_**END**_

_**--  
**_

"Stella," she turned back and looked up at Mark, looking at him for a moment. Then, she immediately threw a hug to him.

"I'm sorry Mark, I've used you." Cried Stella, "I've lied to Brandon by using you, I'm sorry!"

"That's alright." Mark looked down through her hazel eyes. He has liked Stella for quite some time, although got rejected by Stella numerous of times, he still never give up.

"Stella, instead of lying to him, can you accept me?" Stella looked up; she pushes him away and shook her head.

"Like I've said, I do not mind about your past." He said, "I will provide you and Joy the best, and I will never let anyone hurt you again."

"I know your good intentions, Mark." Stella sighed, "I know you are a good man, and I know that you are sincere. But Mark, you should know how afraid am I and—"

"It's alright Stella," Mark sighed, disappointed. "I won't force you. But I am sincere about it, if you don't have feelings for me I will wait."

"Thanks Mark, but this is not good, I can't and I will not have feelings for another guy anymore."

"Ok," Mark nodded his head, "But can you please tell me the main reason? I know all these years you're just avoiding my question. Until today, I have saw that guy, and I have immediately knew it."

"Mark, please don't say it." Stella interrupted, "You know that—"

"You know that you still love him, don't you?" Stella stunned there emotionless. She then looked up at Mark, taking a deep breath and nodded her head.

"You're right Mark," she speaks, "_I still love him_."

* * *

**  
**

**XOXO:** _WOW! That's the end for Stella and Brandon? Or it's just a beginning? Anyway, another chapter is up here! Hope ya guys enjoy it, love ya! _

**OH AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**_xoxo-Joy_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Oh, Hi

"NO WAY!" cried Diaspro, "She is actually in Gardenia too?"

"Hey Bro, you're joking right?"

"No!" Brandon yelled back, "I met her, serious! She become really matured, and…."

"What?" asked Sky

"She is married, and had a daughter."

"What, she is married to a commoner?!" cried Diaspro, "I wonder—"

"Shut up, Diaspro!" snapped Brandon, "I don't believe it either! How could she marry someone else?!"

"Erm, Bro you are the one whom betrayed her at first." Reminded Sky, making Brandon recalling that incident that he hurt Stella's physical and mental deeply.

"Okay, okay! I am at fault, that's why I swear to god that I will hold responsibilities about that incident! I will use the shortest time to make up to her!"

"Ok Bro, we know your kind intentions." Said Sky, "But no women will ever take that blow, the longest is around 10 years. So, give her some time dude."

"Fine," Brandon then lied back onto his bed. "Give me a break now, guys."  
"Fine, bro." Diaspro got up from the bed and grabbed her coat; "Anyway, I am going to meet Joyce at the café. Wanna join us?"

"Okay!" Sky got up, and grabbed his coat too. "Hey Brandon you pig brain, come on!"

"I just want to sleep." Brandon sighed; Sky and Diaspro rolled their eyes and walked out from the room while Brandon was still thinking of the incident earlier. After a while, he got up and picked up his phone, and begins to dial number.

"_Hello? Flora, this is Brandon. I have something to tell you."_

--

"Roxy, could you mind give me another bottle?" Stella called, waving her empty wine bottle to Roxy, while she replaced another bottle of wine.

"Geez Ms. Stella, you don't look so good." replied Roxy "Are you alright?"

"Nothing, I fine." She replied, "I was just frustrated if I should quit my job."

"Why? After all you are the GM." said Roxy "You got such a good pay, even a good office room!"

"Nah, although there's good pay, good scenery from my office, but I just can't leave Joy alone." Stella sighed, "You know, because of this job I am unable to spend time with Joy."

"Anyway, you also hold part of the shares for this café too." Said Roxy; "So I think you are able to help out in the café, and able to spend time with your daughter?"

"True." Sighed Stella, "Ever since I have started working, I have been neglecting her for a long time, not to mention that I didn't attend her school parents' day thing. What a bad mother am I."

"Okay, anyway, I gotta get busy now, talk to ya later." Roxy then turned back and continue serving other customers. Stella sighed and continues drinking.

"Ste……Stel…..Stella?" Stella turned back and look, eyes grew widen after seeing 2 familiar people.

"Oh, Hi." Is all she replied to them. The siblings were still surprised still, while they both walked and sat beside her.

"So what my dear old brother said is truth." Said Sky, "You are here, in Gardenia."

"So, your dear brother of yours told you guys everything." Said Stella, "What brings you guys to Gardenia anyway?"

"Look, we are here for fun." Snapped Diaspro, "Brandon just got lectured by dad again because of me, so I brought him here as an apology trip."

"You're still that spoiled brat that I known, Diaspro." Said Stella, "So Sky, did you hook up any poor girl again?"

"To be serious, I think my missing fiancé is way off better than those cheap whores. At least she's a noble blood."

"You're still looking for her?" cried Stella, "When you're happy you'll buy diamonds for her, but when you're not you'll just treat her like a punching bag. No wonder she fleas, I think she would rather be with those low class beggars rather than being with a lion."

"Don't you ever call me that, you bitch!" Sky slammed the table and stood up, staring at her fiercely, while Diaspro just sit down and watch them, scared.

"What is it, did I get it right, _abuser_?!" Stella stood up too, glaring at him with the same expression.

"What's wrong?" A voiced speaks up as the guy walk towards them. Stella turned and smiled to that guy, grabbing his arms.

"It's alright Mark." Sighed Stella, "Call Andy that a blonde lion like person is making a trouble here." Knowing what Stella meant, he immediately pulled up his phone and start dialing Andy's number.

"You!!!"

"Okay Bro, stop it!" cried Diaspro, "That's so damm embarrassing okay? Remember who the hell you are!!!!"

"What's going on?" suddenly a girl showed up, Diaspro sighed relieved and pull her aside.

"Joyce, let me just stop my nonsense brother, ok?" Whispered Diaspro while her friend just nodded her head, with a questioned look.

"As a shareholder of this damm café, I do not welcome customers like you!" yelled Stella, "Roxy, get me a broom while I chase this person out!"

"Yes Ms. Stella!" Roxy replied, and immediately run out from the chaos. Stella turned back to Sky, glaring back even more fiercely at him even more.

"Don't you ever dare! I am a Earklyon Noble!"

" What am I then?" snapped Stella, "Remember where am I born, and who the hell is my father?"

"_Oh shit, I almost forgot that she's a Solarian."_ Thought Sky, but immediately looked up at her again after an idea strike his mind. "Yeah, but you are married to a commoner."

"MUMMY!!!" cried a little girl voice, while Stella looked down after seeing her daughter run to her.

"Honey Joy, what is it?" asked Stella, "I thought you are out with Uncle Andy and the rest?"

"He wants me to come back after dropping me off nearby," said Joy, "Because he told me that he's going to buy a brand new broom that will able to chase scary lions out." Joy turned back, looking at Sky curiously.

"Mummy," Joy turned back to her mother and asked. "Who is this uncle?" Stella just pushes Joy back and glare at Sky once more again.

"Stella, the broom is here." Roxy came holding a broom. Sky looked at Joy at a min or two, and looked up at Stella again.

"You win!" he yelled, and storms out from the café.

"Sky!" called Diaspro and her friend, runs out of the café after Sky. Stella sighed relieved, and smiled at her daughter.

"Mum just chased out a annoying customer, sorry if mum scares you."

"Why are you so fierce to that uncle?" asked Joy, curious.

"It all just started with a hi." Sighed Stella, "Anyway, glad he's gone. Going out later on?"

"Yes!" Joy said happily, "It's being a long time since me and mummy spend time together, alone!"

"Let's go." Stella smiled, while Joy just grabbed her hand and pulled her out from the café.

* * *

**XOXO:** _Sorry for the cliffhanger! I am pretty busy, even though during the holidays..... This is the reason of why I hate senior years, school always give last minute busy stuff to the seniors.  
_

_Anyway, you know BloomandSky4ever? I totally amazed by her story, is awesome! My current favorite story of hers is "Hollywood girl." So yeah, please read and review that story!!! I totally swears by that the story is awesome =)_

**AND REVIEW MY STORIES TOO!!!! =)**

_Love ya,_

_**xoxo-Joy**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Suspicion

"Damm it!" Sky storms back into the hotel room, while Brandon looked up at him, questioned.

"What the hell?" Brandon said, "Sis why our bro becomes so hot-tempered?"

"He met your goody ex you've mentioned, dude." Diaspro replied, "And mentioned his childhood Nickname." Diaspro started to laugh about Sky's nickname, Lion. He was named lion because of his medium long, messy blond hair.

"No wonder," Brandon starts to laugh a little, "at least I am glad that she's still the same old Stella."

"Oh ya, I've saw her daughter by the way." Said Diaspro, "I think…like mother, like daughter."

"That's what I meant." Said Brandon, Sky just stood there, recalling Joy's pair of eyes. She does look like Stella, but for some reason he felt that she looks more than someone familiar. He then faced at his brother, Brandon and finally finds the answer that he's been looking for.

"Brandon, I think that she looks much more like you." Said Sky, "She got your eyes, your hair, and…."

"And what?" Brandon laughed, thinking that Sky was just joking. "What makes you think so?"

"Because it makes me feels like as if I am talking to a girl version of Brandon, brother." Sky continued. "Didn't you suspect anything when you met her for the first time?"

"Why must I have suspicion on a little girl?" said Brandon, "What are you trying to say, bro?"

"Oh I get it!" Diaspro interrupted, "He means that that little girl, I mean Stella's daughter could be… _Your daughter_."

"My daughter?" Brandon laughed again even more, "How could it be? I mean come on, she's married!"

"But did you now how old is that little girl?" Sky reminded, "And you know that I won't lie about this, right?"

"Wait!" Diaspro cried, seems to recall something. "She don't have a wedding ring on her ring finger. So that proves that…"

"She lied to you." Added Sky. "If she loves that whatever guy so much, she should be wearing her wedding ring all day long." Just then, a sudden flashback causes Brandon to suspect. They day they met again at the mall, claiming that she's married but after taking a closer view, he then recalled that she doesn't have any ring on the finger.

"You're right," he whispered, "She doesn't have a ring when I met her. Do you know how old is Joy?"

"That little girl?" Sky replied, "How would I know? You might just go and ask if she's your daughter or not."

"Where did you guys met her and Stella?" demanded Brandon, "Where the fuck is the both of them?"

"Chill, bro." Diaspro speaks up, "We met her in the café, _fruitti bar_." Brandon got up, grabbed his coat and rush out immediately.

"Looks like there's another Earklyon member is going to fight for our estate." Said Diaspro, "Brandon got that bitch's Stomach big just a night? Damm it, I wonder if his sperms are commandos."

"I shouldn't have done that damm thing just because of pride." Sky whispered, "Great."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Diaspro.

"Huh? I mean that I shouldn't tell him those craps, damm it." Sky said. "I got to bath now, my whole body stinks like hell." He immediately rushed into the bathroom, while Diaspro just looked down on the bed for a moment.

"Don't worry Bloom, I'll get your stuff and meet you at Andy's." said Stella, speaking through her phone while walking back into the café, holding few bags of shopping bags and her daughter's hand. "I've just informed Layla and she'll come and fetch Joy home for me, it's alright."

"Mummy, you're leaving?" asked Joy, after Stella hanged up the phone. Stella just tapped her shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon." Said Stella, "I got to get Godmum's stuff and pass it to her."

"Why?" asked Joy, "Is she moving with Sunny?"

"Honey, don't worry. Aunty Layla will come and bring you home, and I promise. Godmum and Sunny will be back as soon as you thought." Joy nodded her head, and walked up sitting in front of the counter after seeing her mother went off.

"Ms. Roxy, can you give me a glass of orange juice?" sighed Joy, while Roxy put a glass of fresh orange juice in front of her, as she knows it's her usual order.

"Joy, come on! Cheer up, mum doesn't mean to!" Said Roxy, "Be a good girl and stay here, ok?" Joy smiled and nodded, drinking her orange juice. After awhile, Brandon dashed in and saw Joy was sitting at the counter nearby drinking. He quickly run towards her and grabbed her shoulders, and observes her features, her hair and her eyes.

"Uncle?" Joy called, "What are you doing here and why are you looking at me like that?"

"Joy, let me ask you a question. Is your mum married, with the guy I met previously at the mall?"

"Which uncle? You mean uncle mark or god daddy?"

"Erm, the guy who stayed with your mum after you left with the another one?" he replied, hopefully trying to get the answer while little Joy just looked at him, strangely.

"He is mama's friend." Joy replied, scared. "He dotes mama and me the most, because he likes mama and me!"

"So…. Where's your daddy?" Brandon asked, suddenly Joy's expressions changed after hearing that question, and started to cry.

"I don't have a daddy…" she cried, Brandon then get even more suspicious.

"Hey you!" cried Roxy, "What the hell are you trying to do?" She immediately got out from the counter and carried Joy.

"What happened Roxy?" called a voice behind, which Brandon turns out to be surprised after seeing one of his friends. "Oh my, why is Joy crying so badly?"

"Ask him." Roxy pointed out, while the surprised Brandon was stood there quietly.

"Roxy, get Joy out of here." She said, and Roxy then brought Joy and walk out of the café. The woman then turn to Brandon, looking face to face.

"I am surprised to see you here, Brandon." She said, "Why are you here for? Stella is not here, so please leave."

"I am not looking for her," replied Brandon. "I just wanted to look for a answer."

"What?"

"Layla, tell me. Is Joy my daughter?"

* * *

**Xoxo: **_Here's another update! Sorry for the cliff hanger, I am really busy for my school works which almost causes me forget my ABCs! Sigh, another week more to go, wish me luck for the graduation! _

_Will update soon!_

**_xoxo-Joy_**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Discovered

"Err, please what do you thin you are?" Layla snapped back, "She's married, and she got a family! So stop your wild imagination, dude."

"She is not." Brandon said, "You lied, all of you lie to me! She doesn't have her wedding ring on her finger, that proves everything!"

"So what?" Layla snapped back, "That doesn't proves that she's single."

"But that proves that she's not married." Brandon pointed, "and that proves that Joy could be—"

"Hello? Never heard of sex before marriage?" said Layla, "Joy is not your daughter, and never will! Now if you excuse me, I have to bring Joy back home!" She turns back and storms her way to the door. Suddenly, she knocked on a waiter and causes him to drop the tray of filled cups.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized, and suddenly trips. While she was ready for the pain that would come, she didn't felt anything. She then looked up, seeing the waiter was holding her with his arms. Knowing that she was on his arms, she immediately got up, and suddenly blushed.

"Thank you," she whispered, "And sorry for bumping you, I didn't mean it."

"It's alright," he replied, "I'm just glad that you're safe." Layla smiled in return and walk away. Before she steps out, she turned back and smiled at him.

"What's your name?" she asked, "Mine's Layla."

"Mine's Nabu." He replied, Layla then smiled, and steps out of the café.

Brandon was still sitting at the counter, while he then saw the cup of orange juice. He then recalled that that was Joy's drink, and assumed that she drank it before. Suddenly, he had an idea. He immediately took out his handkerchief and wrapped the cup, and kept it inside his coat. He immediately walks out from the café, pretending like nothing happened. After a while, Roxy walks in and continue her work. Not noticing that the cup of juice that Joy drank has gone missing.

--

Layla and Joy stepped into the living room, while Joy was still sobbing from the incident earlier.

"What happened?" asked Tecna concerned, seeing Joy sobbing. "Why is Joy crying?"

"I'll tell you later." Layla sighed, "Timmy if you mind to help me put Joy to sleep too?"

"Sure," said Timmy, "I am going to put little Annelise to sleep anyway. Come on Joy." Joy then followed Timmy to her room, while Layla just falls onto her sofa, and sighed deeply.

"It's Brandon." Said Layla, "He begin to suspect."

"About what?"

"About Joy, he asked me if she's his daughter, or not." whispered Layla. "I think we should tell Stella about this after she got back."

"Yeah, true." Said Tecna. "If the Earklyons knows where are we know, not only Stella! I think we are doomed as well."

"Yeah, probably our parents are doing a worldwide search by now." Said Layla, "But I know Brandon. He will not ever do such thing."

" But, you should know what he had did to Stella!" said Tecna, "And there's no way that I am able to trust that guy again."

Just then, the doorbell rings. Layla sighed and got up, and suddenly stood there with her mouth opened after she opened the door, looking very surprised.

"What happened?" Tecna then comes out, while noticing Layla open the door for so long. When she looked at the couple that stood outside the door, her expressions are like Layla's.

"_Oh shit_." Whispered Layla, "_we're domed_."

--

"Thanks Stella." sighed Bloom packing her backpack. Stella just tapped on Bloom's shoulder and smiled.

"You sure that you're not scared?" asked Stella, Bloom smiled and shook her head. "I am no longer that Bloom," she speaks, looking confident.

"Bu I am worried for you," said Stella, "You know how you live under their controls in their past."

"I know, but don't worry Stella." Said Bloom. "Me and sunny are staying here, Andy and the rest will protect us. Even if he comes after me, he won't do anything to Sunny."

"But after all—"

"Stella," interrupted Andy, "Don't worry. I will protect Bloom and her son whenever she goes, have faith on me." Stella nodded and got up from the sofa.

"I have to go," she says, "Joy will be worried if she doesn't sees her mama around."

"Thanks Stella." Bloom said, and sends Stella off to the door.

--

"Brandon," a woman called Brandon's name out loud, while Brandon got up and walked to the counter anxiously.

"Here's your DNA test report." Said the woman, handing him a yellow A4 size envelope. Brandon thanked her and immediately walked out from the doors. Then, he looked down at the envelope, and opened the seal. He then slowly pulls out the report, hoping that t is the answer that he's looking for.

"_Yes_," his nervous expression started to smiled, "_It's positive_."

--

Stella then got out from her car, and walked into her house.

"I'm back." She said, and closed the door. Just then, she just stood there, surprised after seeing 2 familiar figures sitting on her sofa, while Layla, Tecna and Timmy looked up facing at Stella, afraid too.

"How do the both of you know that—"

"We got a private investigator to do the job, and of course. We took the fastest private plane and come down here. But what I didn't expect is, your friends are here too." Said the brunette woman. Stella walked towards them, bravely and threw her bags onto their table, and sat down on a chair.

"What do you want, _Flora_?" she asked, angrily.

* * *

**xoxo:** _Updated! And please, if you are reading my stories, review. I do not want to see dead readers, I want alive one! _

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

_No reviews equals to no new chapters...... HEHE_

_The Evil one,_

**JOY**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Scars

"Well, I received a call from my cousin." She replied, "Plus in coincidence, my private investigator found your whereabouts. So Helia and me immediately get our private plane and got here. And I didn't expect to see the rest here—"

"So, you're here to convince me?" snapped Stella, "After what he had did to me?"

"Stella, it's being 6 years." interrupted Helia, "Brandon was so—"

"Happy? After he raped me, after he have stabbed my heart and let me bleed furiously?" Stella cried, "You didn't been through this before. You don't know how it felt!"

"Mummy?" suddenly a tiny voice interrupted the conversation, "What happened?" Stella smiled and walked towards her daughter, kisses her forehead and sighed.

"Nothing Joy honey," Said Stella, "Why aren't you in sleep yet?"

"Your voice woke me and little Annelise up." Said Joy, "Mummy why are you so angry?"

"What, Annelise is up?" said Tecna, "Timmy, let's us go in and check is she's alright."

"What, oh ya!" said Timmy, while the couple ran into the room and escaped the conversation.

"Is that your daughter?" asked Helia, "Stella since when you're—"

"Geez, both of you are unwelcome! Get the hell out of my house, I do not want to see any Earklyon-related!"

"Helia, you go back and meet up with them first." Said Flora, "I am going to have a long talk with Ms. Solaria." Helia kisses Flora's forehead and walks out of the door. Flora then looked at Joy, walking towards her.

"She looks just like you, Stella." Said Flora, patting her forehead, "But she recalls about the dear cousin of mine. Be honest Stella, is she Brandon's daughter?"

"No!" cried Stella, "She's not!"

"I'll bring Joy back to her room." Said Layla, "Come on Joy." And the both of them walks back to the bedroom.

"Stella, I know that pair of eyes." Said Flora, "You can't lie to me."

"Everytime when I see that pair of eyes, it reminds me of that nightmare." Said Stella, "I blamed myself, why do I trust him and let him hurt me just like that? Because of that night, I got hurt. Because of that night, I have to face Joy everyday! The child who shouldn't be born, the deep scar of that night!"

"But deeply inside, you love her." Comfort Flora, "_Like you love Brandon_." Stella then finally breaks into tears, and threw a hug on Flora.

"I do not know what to do anymore…" stated Stella, "I just want to escape, from that nightmare…"

--

"So you're saying that Stella's daughter is your daughter?" said Diaspro, "And you saw Layla there?"

"Yeah." Replied Brandon, "It's so unexpected isn't it?"

"So did you see that 4 eye bug there?" asked Sky, "You know, that red haired 4 eye freak!"

"Well, no." said Brandon, "So…. You have been missing her all these years, right?"

"Like freak, as if I care." Said Sky, "Look sis we should get the hell out of Gardenia. I do not want to stay on the pathetic little town anymore."

"Wait, we have to wait for someone."

"Who?" asked Diaspro; just then someone knocked the door. Diaspro kindly went and open the door, and stood there surprised.

"Helia!" cried Diaspro, surprised. "Geez, what are you doing here? I thought you are—"

"Helia buddy!" called Brandon, bringing him into the room, "Only you're here? Where's Flora?"

"Well she's having a conversation with Stella." He replied, "She'll be here later."

"So, you told them?" asked Sky.

"Not only," said Helia, "I've called Musa, and she will be on the way here after Riven finished a business deal."

"Did you tell uncles Radius about his daughter?" asked Diaspro, Helia sighed and shook his head.

"He doesn't want to listen or meet any Earklyon related. He seriously hated us to the core."

"Well, if it's not for him…." Diaspro glared at Brandon, "nothing would have been happen!"

"Diaspro, for a moment I hope you shut up!" yelled Brandon.  
"Chill, let's just see how will Flora deal with it." Said Helia

--

"Flora, promise me one thing. Please do not tell anyone about it, including Brandon."

"But Stella, he must know it one day." Said Flora, "I can't keep this secret forever!"

"One day I will bring Joy back when she's older," said Stella, "But for now, I do not want to tell her that her father, my ex-boyfriend is a rapist! She will not accept that." Flora sighed and nodded her head.

"But even if Brandon get really drunk, he won't be so violent and hot-tempered, I know my cousin too well."

"It had already taken place, and that scar in my body won't be heal." Stella touched her left shoulder, trying not to recall the flashback.

_**Flashback**_

"_No please…" Stella cried, trying to push the naked Brandon off her. "Brandon, let me go. Please, I beg you." _

"_So that you will go and tell that pathetic father of yours?" he yelled, and slapped Stella. "And we shouldn't be stopping halfway while we're having our sweet moments." _

"_You're SICK!" cried Stella, while she uses all her energy and pushes Brandon off. But unfortunately, Brandon grabbed her arms and pushes her onto the bed before she could even reached the door. He climbed above her, hitting her even more. He pushes her onto the ground, and then climb above her back. _

"_Bitch, I warned you." He snapped, "But you're not being nice, so don't blame me." He picked up a piece of the broken vase that they broke earlier, and started to carve his initials behind her left shoulder "Brandon.E". _

"_NOOO!" Cried Stella, in pain. After a while, he threw the piece away and pushes Stella back to bed. She felt blood started to drip from her left shoulder. _

"_Brandon, please… No more…" she cried, suddenly she feel something penetrating inside her hurting her roughly, as if he's tearing her up inside her heart and body._

**End**

"Stella, is there anything you're keeping from me?" asked Flora, worried. "Are you alright?" Stella then stood up angrily, staring at Flora.

"Do you want to see what you're good cousin have done?" cried Stella, "I'll show you the scars that he have left on me, both physical and mentally." She unbuttoned her top, and revealed her the initials, the scar which was left there.

"_This is what your good cousin did to me_." She snapped angrily.

* * *

**xoxo: ** _Only 1 review? Come on people, I know you guys can give me more reviews. And because of you guys, I have.....err.......really make Brandon being a baddie during that night. So come on! Give me reviews! _

_=D_

_**xoxo-Joy**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A Talk

"So, she's really angry?" asked Brandon, and Helia nodded.

"It takes time for her to overcome this fear," comforted helia, "be patient, dude." Just then, the doorbell rang, Helia got up and opened the door and saw his wife, Flora.

"Flora, how does it go?" he asked, Flora just sighed with disappointment and hugged Helia.

"You got and talk to Stella, personally." Sighed Flora, "I lied to her that I'll be meeting her at the café. Get ready for tomorrow, while I'll deal with Uncle Radius and tell him about it." Flora grabbed Helia's arms and walked out of the room with her hubby. Brandon just falls onto an armchair, sighed with a stressful look.

"_Freak, what am I going to do_?" he whispered, dazing.

--

"Mama!" Called Joy while she was running towards her mother and threw her a hug. "God dad just teaches me how to play a song with electric guitar!"

"I heard that just now," praised Stella, "It was amazing!"

"Well Stella," called Andy came into their conversation, "Your daughter is a really talented student. I just teach her, and there she plays me a beautiful melody. Looks like she inherited your genetics."

"Yeah hell right, it's been ages since I have touch these instruments." Stella replied, "And you should know the reason why."

"Sorry, I know." Andy apologized, with his head looked down. Stella just smiled at him, as she knows that it wasn't his intention to say that.

"So how's Bloom?" asked Stella, while changing the subject. Andy sighed and starches his hair, in frustration.

"It's actually hard for them to leave Gardenia, as you can see if any of the nobilities are here equals to hundreds of body guards surrounding or hanging out nearby." Just then, he secretly pointed out a few guys in black with black glasses around, while Stella gets what he meant.

"_I know who they are, the bodyguards for the Earklyons_." whispered Stella, "I wonder why there's a lot of them?" They observe at the group of men in black curiously, while Joy looked up at the both adults, not knowing what they are talking about.

"Mummy, what are you guys talking about?" she asked, while Stella just smiled and carried her up, and sighed.

"Andy, I got a bad feeling." She whispered, "I have to bring Joy home."

"Home? Not so fast." A voice suddenly appeared, Stella turned back and looked at that person, surprised and afraid.

"That explains why the bodyguards are here." She said, "How the hell do you know that I am here? I thought Flora is the one who is going to meet me?"

"Flora is my cousin. Of course I will know naturally." He replied, "Stella please, let me explain." the public then got distracted by the awful scene, which provokes Mark while he quickly make his move, walking towards that guy who is grabbing Stella's arm tight and punched him, causing him fall onto the ground.

"Hey, you!" cried one of the men in black, bringing the whole group and was about to beat Mark up. But luckily for him, Andy, Ryo and Roxy stopped them. While the customers immediately leave, as they are afraid to get into trouble.

"Brandon, get the hell out of here." Snapped Stella, "This is not your home, you can't make me do what I do not want to!"

"Stella please." He begged, "I know everything! I know that you and that guy are not a family, and Joy is my—"

"Shut up!" cried Stella, "Let's go out and talk."

"Sure-Sure." He muttered, "You guys, stay here. I'll be back soon." He quickly run out and follow Stella until they have reached a nearby park.

"What more do you want?" she whispered, "why can't you just let me off?"

"Stella, I am truthly sorry for what I did." He replied, "Please, just let me take care of you and our daughter. Please?"

"Who says Joy is your daughter?" she asked, nervously and worried. "She's Mark's, didn't I told you that—"

"You are not married, I know everything." He said, taking out the A4 size big envelope and handed to Stella. "I got her do a DNA test, and it's positive. Me and her are father and daughter."

"No, how in the world can you get her DNA?" she yelled, disbelieve the facts and tear the envelope and threw it onto the floor. "Look, even if Joy is your daughter I won't ever let her acknowledge you! She won't want to have a _rapist_ as her father."

"Yes Stella, you're right." He whispered, "I am not fit to be her father, her daddy. But can you at least give me the privilege to take care and protect her?"

"You once said that P word to me." She cried, while tears started to roll down from her eyes. "But you hurt me, you break that promise. How can I ever trust you again?"

"Stella, I just want to—"

"Brandon, I have made myself clear. Don't ever come and disturb my or Joy's life again. I am really happy with my current life, even without you." Then, she walks off. Brandon just stood there, and started to feel even guiltier for what he had done.

* * *

_xoxo-Firstly, I got to apologize for not updating for a period of time. I am currently rushing out other stories like Romeo and Juliet and accused. I cross my heart, after this story or probably, I will update the rest of my dead stories and publish the new one. _

_Anyway, stay tune for the new upcoming story of mine! Oh and PLEASE REVIEW!_

**[More reviews and I will bribe you more Dark Brandon flashback! =P]**

**xoxo-Joy**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Chimera

Stella walk to her balcony and looked up at the stars and moon, her mind just can't stop thinking about the conversation she had with Brandon this afternoon. Just then, Layla walk to Stella and tapped on her shoulder.

"Stella, what are your plans now?" Layla asked, concerned and also worried for her. Stella sighed. She looked up at Layla and gives her a bear hug, while tears started to fall from her eyes.

"It's alright, girlfriend. Let it all out." Layla whispered through her ears, while comforting Stella.

"Aunty Layla?" called a tiny little voice, while Layla and Stella looked back and sees that Joy was holding her teddy. "Why is mummy crying?"

"Honey," Stella got up and wiped her tears away, "It's nothing, I am sad, that's all." Joy walked towards her mother and gives her a bear hug, comforting her mother like the way Stella comforted her daughter when she's sad.

"Don't be sad, I'm here remember? If mama is sad, I will cry…"

"Honey don't worry, I am alright now! You need not to worry about me dear, it's just some adult matters. Now, go to sleep ok?" Stella kissed Joy's forehead and carry her up to the bedroom, while Layla just smiled and went back to her room after that.

---

Back to the hotel, Brandon is still awake while having flashbacks about what Stella said this afternoon. He thought that maybe she was right, he has no right to protect the both of them while he once promised that to her. Tears started to fall from his eyes once again, and the images of the mistakes he done once again appear in his mind.

_**Flashback**_

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! Can you just please let me see her, Mr. Radius?" pleaded Brandon worried. Radius angrily gives a punch on his right cheeks and Brandon fell onto the ground. _

"_What you have done to her have already hurt her deeply. I've trusted you and approved your relationships with her, is this how you treat her?" Yelled Radius, "She loved you so much, and trusted you. But tell yourself, what have you done to her?" _

"_I swear sir, I didn't know what happened that night!" Brandon got up, explaining. " I was drunk and—"_

"_That is not an excuse!" Radius cut off his words before he could explain. "I am going to have you sued, and get you punished for what you have done to my precious daughter!" _

"_Radius, no!" Brandon's father pleaded, "Look at the account of our friendship, just let my son off this once. I promise, we will held the responsible for this—"_

"_My daughter got raped by him, how can I let it off?! If today's victim was Diaspro, will you be thinking the same way? Get ready for my lawyer's letter! Guards, send them off!" Radius walks off, while his bodyguards pushed Brandon and his dad out of the mansion. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"I'm really sorry Stella, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have got myself drunk and done that to you…." He whispered.

--

Early in the morning in Stella's house, the doorbell rings while everyone was still asleep. Frustrated, Stella and her friends wake up and got out from their bedroom.

"What the hell?! Who will be pressing the doorbell at 7.00am plus?" Complained Layla, "I was trying to have my beauty sleep you know!"

"Maybe it's Brandon." Said Tecna, "Stella, are you—"

"If it's him, I will get ready my broomstick and chase him off." Snapped Stella.

"Never mind, I'll go get the door." Said Timmy while he dashes to the door and open it. To his surprise, it was not Brandon, but a woman in black causal attire with her shades on.

"I am here for Miss Stella." Speaks the woman, "Is she here?"

"Yes she is, and you are?" Impolitely, she walks into the house and saw Stella and the girls standing there. She walks to Stella, while neither Stella nor her friends have the idea of what's going on.

"Ms. Stella, I'm glad that I am able to see you again." She said.

"Who are you?" asked Stella, suspecting that the woman could be one of the Earklyon's bodyguards.

"It's me, your bodyguard." The woman smiled and took off her shades. "Now, recognized me?"

"Chimera?" cried Stella, happily. "Oh my god, you— Wait, what did you do to your hair? You let it _grow_?!"

"Yes, but still the usual Chimera that you know." They hugged each other happily, while the rest just stood and still have no idea what's going on until Layla recalled who she is.

"You're that tomboy bodyguard who keeps that mushroom hairstyle?" interrupted Layla, "Okay, now I know who you are."

"What brings you here and how did you know where I was?" asked Stella, confused.

"Someone emailed Mr. Radius yesterday and told him everything." She speaks. "At first, he didn't believe any people who are Earklyon-related. Until yesterday, he received an email from an anonymous person that has lots of photos of you and your friends. So he and us, who is the bodyguards came down to Gardenia."

"Wait, daddy's here?" Chimera nodded.

"Ya, that's why he orders me to bring everyone of you to meet him

"Oh shit, we are in deep trouble." Said Layla. "Did Mr. Radius sir told our parents about us?"

"Well, no." she replied, and then faced to Stella. "Did you know that after you left without any notice, Mr. Radius was so sad and worried that he didn't bother about his health?" Stella started to feel guilty, but she did this because she doesn't want her father and his friendship with the Earklyons got strained and most of all, she doesn't want her father to feel disgrace about her incident.

"I didn't want to, I just want some peace. I do not want to recall…recall that…that…"

"Mummy?" called Joy walking out from her room, "Why you're awake and—" She noticed Chimera and quickly run and hid behind Stella, "Who is she?"

"Pardon my daughter, she's just too afraid to meet strangers." Said Stella, "Honey, this is Ms. Chimera. She's my friend, not a baddie."

"But she's in black! All baddies wore black suits!"

"Honey, she's not a TV fictional character." Said Layla, "She's not only your mother's friend, she's also her bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?" Joy got confused, "Mum, since when do you have a bodyguard?"

"I will go meet him, just give us time to get ready." Said Stella

"As you wish, Ms. Stella. Me and the car will be waiting for you outside." Chimera then walks out to the opened door and shuts it.

"I'm sorry Joy," said Stella, "today we are not going to school. I'll call the school that you'll take a day off. "

"Why mama?"

"_Because we are going to meet your grandpa_."

* * *

**xo:** _Here, another chapter that you guys waited for a long time! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and before leaving leave me a review of your point of view of what is going to happen in the next chapter. _

_Love ya guys, please review! =)_

**xoxo-Joy**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Radius

"Sir," called a woman in black walking towards his employer, "My daughter called and said that your daughter and her friends will be arriving soon."  
"Good." he sighed, looking outside the window, "Bring them in when they arrived."

"Yes sir." The bodyguard just nodded and walks out from the room.

--

"Joy, stop doing that and sit properly." Snapped Stella; while Joy gave that face and sat on her seat without moving or touching anything in the car.

"So Ms. Joy, do you want anything?" asked Chimera, while Joy shook her head.

"Do you want a cup of water?"

"No."

"Some tidbits?"

"Mama doesn't allow me to eat anything in the car."

Suddenly, the car stops outside a big high-class hotel. Chimera got out from the car, and hold onto the door as the rest come out from the car too.

"Follow me," said Chimera, leading the way. On the way, they accidentally met Brandon and the rest whom just walks out from the lift.

"Oh fuck." Whispered Stella. "Chimera, do anything to get them out of our way."

"Yes Ms. Stella." Said Chimera, while seeing him and the rest walking towards them.

"Look who's here, a Solarian with her besties!" Speaks Sky sarcastically. "What brings you guys here, huh?"

"We are here doesn't mean that we're here for you, lion king." Replied Stella, Sky got furious and was about to give a punch on her but got stopped by Brandon and Chimera.

"If you touch Ms. Stella, I swear I'll have your arm break." Said Chimera.

"I'm sorry," said Brandon, "bro, that's not the way the gentleman should do."

"Ya Sky, just forget about it." Whispered Diaspro, "Remember who she is."

"So, you're here for Mr. Radius I supposed?" asked Brandon.

"How did you know about that?" Asked Chimera.

"It just happened that we all lived in the same hotel, by the way in case you didn't know Helia spend the whole night email-ling the photos that his private investigator took to Sir Radius."

"That's explain why he go those photos." Whispered Timmy to Tecna, Sky notices them and walks towards them. To his surprise, he saw Timmy carrying little Annelise.

"Is that your daughter?" asked Sky, looking up at Tecna, "I can't believe that you gave birth to a servant's child! _What a disgrace to the nobility._"

"Shut up Sky!" suddenly a slap went across on Sky's face. "This is none of your fucking business."

"Thanks Layla, that's a good slap." Added Tecna. "For being such a nasty relationship abuser! I'm glad that Bloom left you for good!"

"Why you—"

"We are not here for fights, so shut the fuck it!" cried Diaspro, "Come on, let's go to the restaurant shall we?" He just storms off angrily and Diaspro just sighed and follow, except for Brandon.

"Please get the fuck out of our way, sir." Said Stella, while they all walk into the lift. Brandon continues standing at there giving Stella eye contact until the lift closed.

"I'm glad that lifts are invented." Whispered Stella, while the rest agreed with her.

"Mummy, why did you yelled at uncle?" asked Joy, "Did you guys know each other?"

"Well… It's a long story. Mama will tell you later ok?" Joy nodded her head.

"You're not planning to tell her, aren't you?" whispered Layla.

"Except her identity." Replied Stella, "I will never let her know anything about him and about them." Joy looked at the both of them, curious of what are they talking. Just then, the lift open while Chimera got out and pressed on the lift button.

"We're here Ms. Stella." She said, "The 10th floor, president's suite."

"Well Thanks Chimera," replied Stella awkward, while she and the rest walks out from the lift. Chimera then let off the button and continues to lead the way.

"Wow mama, are these real?" asked Joy, "It's so beautiful, big… I thought only royalties would lived these places."

"Honey, it's real." Replied Stella, "And not only royalties, so does nobilities."

"You mean we are nobilities?"

"Don't fret, I will tell you everything. Just like I said earlier." She pats her daughter's head, looking at those brown eyes. Just then, another woman in black walks towards Chimera while Joy was scared once again by those black suits. She quickly hid behind her mother's back, holding her clothes tightly.

"Ms. Stella, you're here." She said. "Chimera, stay here while I bring them to Sir Radius."

"Yes mum." Said Chimera, while the lady in black open the door and they all, walked into the grand living room.

Stella saw that man looking outside the window at the moment she stepped in. She was surprised when the man revealed his front view, as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Daddy?" she whispered, trying to refrain from crying.  
"Stella?" he speaks, "Is that really you?"

"DADDY!" Finally, she break out and ran to hug her father whom she didn't meet for years.

"Stella," he cried, "Finally, I am able to meet you again. Didn't you know that all these years I have try finding your whereabouts?"

"I'm sorry daddy, I just want to have some peace, I'm sorry for hurting you that way I'm really sorry!" Radius then faces his daughter, stroking her hair.

"Look at you, you are all grown up." He admit, "It's just too bad that I am unable to watch you grow these years and—"

"Dad, I'm sorry for disgracing you. If I didn't went to that place that night I—"

"The past is the past, everything's over." He said, "And you didn't disgrace me honey, I am proud to have you as my daughter and always will."

"Daddy, I want you to meet a person." She then face to Joy who is standing between Timmy and Tecna.  
"Come here Joy, come and greet your grandpa." Joy slowly walks towards them, and looked up at Radius.

"Grand…Grandpa?" she whispered. Radius observes her, touching her face then strokes her hair.

"She's _his_ daughter, right?" asked Radius, while Stella nodded and fear that Radius will be furious. Instead, he smiles at Joy and even carry her up.

"I didn't know that my granddaughter would be grown up that big by now." He said, "So, your name is Joy, right?"

"Yes grandpa." She replied, happily. "My mama said that I look joyful when I was born. That's why she named me Joy."

"You have your mother smile when she was young." Said Radius, "How about a nice cup of tea?"

"I don't drink tea, I drink fruit punch." Replied Joy

"Oh okay." Laughed Radius, "Cassandra! Get ready for tea break, could you?"

"Yes Sir, I'll call the room service." While Cassandra pick up the phone and dial numbers for the room services.

"Good, I think we have lots to talk about." Said Radius.

* * *

**xoxo:** I am kawai, right? *_Mega big eyes_*

_Okay I was just joking, funny xD_

And please review if you do not want me to stalk you, trust me. I am a very evil stalker, muhahahaha =D  
**_  
Xoxo-Joy  
_**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Uh Oh

"So, where are we going to eat?" Bloom smiled.

"Almost there, don't rush." He replied while he's driving. "It's a surprise, you will know it after you reached there." Bloom raised an eyebrow and looked at him, suspicious. When they reached their destination, Bloom got out from the car and look up at the building in front of her.

"Why are we in a hotel? And it's a 5 stars hotel!" Bloom asked, putting a serious look on her face. "Seriously, what are you up to?"

"Just wait for me here, I'll be back soon." He then get back into his car and drove it away. Bloom just sighed and waits for him at the entrance until he came back while hiding something behind.

"Great, I thought you're just going to leave me here." Said Bloom, "What's that behind your back?" just then, a bouquet of 99 roses appeared in front of her. Bloom smiled and accepted the roses, while kissed Andy's cheek and whispered "Thank you." near his right ears. The couple just smiled at each other shyly and walked into the hotel's restaurant.

_

* * *

_

"Ughh, fuck my life!" yelled Sky while everyone in the restaurant are staring at him.

"Bro, it's not appropriate for you to swear in a restaurant, especially when you're a nobility!" whispered Diaspro

"What do you expect me to do then?" Sky snapped back, "Thanks to someone for being letting us landed up in this way!" Brandon looked down, feeling guilty.

"I know I caused all these," he said, "But you should jolly know well Stella's temper dude, geez. We all know how you had a crush on Stella and how you got rejected by her because—"

"Ya ya, how I had a crush on a fiery bitch and now I am really glad that I got rejected by her." Sky replied, "At least I didn't rape her even when I was not in my sense and causes Uncle Radius and father's friendship to be strained." Brandon got really angry after he heard what Sky said; he got up and punched him onto his face and falls from the chair.

"Oh god, Sky!" cried Diaspro, "Brandy, what the hell are you doing?"

"So, you want a fight huh?" Sky got up from the floor and rushed towards him but got stopped by Diaspro after she noticed a couple walks into the restaurant and sat down.

"If you want to fight, do it later. Right now, we have another problem." She pointed at the couple, while the guys saw it and their temper stopped.

"Bloom?" Brandon then looked up at Sky, who is now really surprised for seeing his fiancée with the other unknown guy.

"That bitch…" he whispered and got up but was being stopped by Brandon.

"_Don't_." he whispered, "_We'll monitor the both of them and plan for our next step_." Sky sat down but eyes still staring at the couple.

_

* * *

_

"Grandpa," Joy looked up at Radius, "Why didn't you stay with mummy?"

"Well…" Radius looked at Stella, "Well…"

"Because I have to work, honey." Interrupted Stella. "Grandpa and me are working in different company, that's why I have to move to Gardenia while I had you."

"But what about daddy? Didn't he come along with us too? Why is he not staying with us?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Um Joy, do you want to take a little walk?" asked Layla, "I mean, it's a big hotel and we can walk around."

"Ok!" Joy squealed, and follows Layla while holding her hand. When Stella and Radius sees them out, they begin to look at each other.

"She doesn't know about him?" Radius asked, Stella nodded and sighed.

"But he knows." She replied, "I don't know how that damm bastard got her DNA and went to test it."

"What?" Yelled Radius, and he suddenly stood up after his hands slammed on the table. "Is that bastard going to take her away?"

"I.. don't know." Stella whispered. "But I'm afraid that… his parents will. After all, she's related to the Earklyon family and—"

"Don't be afraid Stella." While Radius put his arms around her daughter, comforting her. "They have no rights to do so! Her surname is Solaria, not Earklyon. Don't worry Stella, if they do I'll bring the matter to the court and—"

"No!" cried Stella, "You know that that's the reason why I ran away, I don't want to bring this matter up again. I don't want to make it big and—"

"Okay, I know." Said Radius, "I won't do this, okay?" Stella smiled and gives a bear hug to her daddy.

"_Thank you dad, thank you…" _

_

* * *

_

"So, enjoy the food?" asked Andy, Bloom nodded shyly while putting her fork and spoon back on the table.

"What are you up to?" Asked Bloom, curiously. Andy looked down while starching his head shyly, taking a deep breath and took out a ring from his pocket and knee down onto the floor.

"Bloom Fiamatta Sparks Domino, will you marry me?"

She looked down, feeling her heart is beating faster by every second. She was confused, and she doesn't know if she should accept Andy' proposal. She is scared cause of her phobia of previous engagement, fearing that the similar incident would happen to her again.

"I, I—"

"BLOOM FIAMATTA SPARKS DOMINO!" Yelled a voice while Bloom's eyes were widened and surprised after seeing him coming towards them angrily.

"Uh oh," Bloom whispered, _"I'm doomed."_

* * *

**xoxo:** Uh oh, it's been a long time. A REALLY REALLY long time...

I'm sorry!

There's a lot of things happened so suddenly in my life, kinda don't wanna mention that cause... it's sad... **But as a compensate for you readers who have been waiting for a new chapter of this/another story**, here's a time schedule:

1. I will continue to update this story and make sure it'll be complete at the end of July.

2. I will update 2 of my incomplete fanfics almost everyday, so stay tuned!

3. A New Fanfic is coming right up at the end of June!

So, I supposed I will have no excuse for not updating my stories anymore! But when it comes to August, I will probably not be free for the whole month/few months cause FRESHMEN YEAR STARTING SOON IN COLLEGE!

_*Jumping around* _

Yes I'm happy cause, I will probably get a intership if I do well! Or probably getting a degree! So wish me luck!

**Love ya always-**  
**xoxo-Joy**

P.S: Review please?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: A Favor

"HOW DARE YOU LEFT ME, AKA YOUR FIANCE WITHOUT ANY WORDS!" Yelled Sky and he run towards Andy and punched his face.

"ANDY!" Bloom wanted to help Andy up but Sky suddenly grabbed her wrist hard, while his angry eyes looking at her.

"NOW WHAT? YOU'RE PLANNING TO MARRY ANOTHER DUDE WHO IS LOWER CLASS THAN ME? YOU CHEAP WHORE! YOU'RE GOING BACK WITH ME EVEN IF YOU HATE TO!"

"Get the fuck off me, fucktard!" Suddenly, Sky felt someone kicked on his balls hard, he groaned out in pain and Bloom push him away, holding Andy up.

"Are you alright honey?" asked Bloom gently rubbed on Andy's bruised eyes. Andy forced a smile and nodded.

"GET THE FACTS RIGHT YOU BASTARD, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DUMPED ME AND WANTED TO BREAK OFF THIS STUPID NO SENSE ENGAGMENT." Yelled Bloom walking towards Sky and a slapped went onto his cheek.

"SECONDLY, DON'T "FIANCE" ME! WE HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH EACH OTHER ANYMORE! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM, THAT LITTLE BITCH WEARING A THICK FRAME OF GLASSES AND OBEYS YOU EVEN IF IT'S WRONG?"

"Why you…" Again, another slap went across his another cheek.

"I'm no longer that girl anymore," whispered Bloom, "If you ever dare to lay a hands on me or my boyfriend, I'm going to have you sued. Your past records won't let you off, son of the bitch!"

"Oh my god," Diaspro nudged at Brandon, "She's completely different, isn't that right bro?"

"Shut up Diaspro." Yelled Sky, then he turned his head back to Bloom after he yelled at his sister. "Bitch, if you don't go back with me I—"

"_I_ what? Beat me up again? Just a reminder, I currently hold the tenth degree black belt of Judo. If you want to die, go ahead and mess up with me."

"You think I don't dare bitch?" Yelled Sky and was about to dash towards her, but then got stopped by Diaspro.

"Don't bro!" yelled Diaspro, "You will die, Asian Kung fu kills!"

"Yeah Bro, don't be silly." Added Brandon, "We have already embarrassed ourselves in publics." Sky then noticed that loads of people in the restaurant are looking at him now.

"I'll let you off today bitch." Said Sky, who is now pointing his finger at Bloom, "But mark my words, I am going to bring you back!" He leaves the scenes angrily, while Diaspro went off as well, sighing.

"Is it painful?" said Bloom, "I'm sorry that I got you into trouble!"

"Nah," groaned Andy, "It's just a little pain. I'm sorry Bloom! I shouldn't have brought you here. I didn't expect that we are able to dump onto that bastard and I— Man you're really fierce and strong now while you're facing at him just now."

"Really? But honestly, I really do not want to see him again." Said Bloom.

"But I kinda have a feeling that he got feelings on you, for real." Added Andy, "Seriously, did you and him—"

"NO!" cried Bloom, "I admit I do have feelings for him in the past, even if he treats me badly. But now, I am so over it. My heart only have you, Andy. Without you I couldn't have raised Sunny up well, even if—"

"I know. So, will you marry me?" After a few seconds, Bloom just nodded nodded, happily. Andy smiled and immediately put the ring onto Bloom's ring finger, then they both hugged each other while the rest of the people and staffs cheered for them.

"Hurray! Godma and Pa are getting married!" A tiny voice suddenly appeared, while the couple turned back seeing Joy and Layla coming towards them.

"Joy, Layla!" cried Bloom, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we are here to meet uncle Radius?" said Layla, and Bloom suddenly have a fear of her family looking for her. "But no worries he's not planning to tell our parents about our whereabouts." Continue Layla. "By the way, congrats! Bloom is finally getting married, to her rightful Mr. Right of course."

"Ya thanks a lot Layla." Said Bloom, "So Joy, you met your… maternal Grandpa huh? Happy?"

"Ya of course!" cried Joy, "But… It will be better if I am able to meet my dad…. I'm kind of curious about him… Why mum doesn't like to talk about him?" The adults looked at each other, speechless.

"So… you want to go up and have a chat with Radius? Maybe, he can help you to get rid of that stalker." Said Layla, "You know Sky won't let you off just like this right?"

"I know," sighed Bloom. "But uncle Radius won't help me I mean he and my dad are lifetime enemy!"

"Come on, Radius is not a heartless person." Said Layla, "Trust me, he will help the both of you."

"Fine." Bloom sighed, "Just this once."

"Okay, let's go!" said Layla and lead the way.

* * *

"So, are you planning to go back with me?" asked Radius, Stella looked down her laps, holding her fist tight and was very nervous. She doesn't know how to answer the question to her dad.

"I, I—" she stuttered, "I don't know dad. I am afraid that Joy will not be able to get used to her new status, she's kind of like the 2nd version of me. If you get what I mean."

"Well… I think she is easier to teach, so I don't think it will be a problem for the staffs and me." Continued Radius, "I mean after all, you guys are not only noble but also royalties related. If any people here knows your identity you will—"

"Don't worry dad. I am no longer the 16 years old Stella. I know what I'm doing. Plus we like being a normal commoner's life here, it's really fun. " Said Stella, "Try to give us some time, okay?"

"Okay." Radius sighed, "But if you want to go back home, I'll welcome you."

"Mummy, Grandpa!" Called Joy suddenly running towards them, "God ma and pa are here!" The couple then appeared while hiding themselves behind Layla's back.

"Uncle?" called Bloom, "Do you still remember me?"

"Of course dear, Oritel's daughter right?" Smiled Radius, "Don't worry, I don't bite like you dad."

"Go on, ask him." Whispered Layla while she was pushing Bloom towards them. Bloom slowly walks towards them, take a deep breath and looked at Radius.

"I'm sorry to be straight forward, but I need your help." Said Bloom

* * *

_Yes, it's another chapter of this story. I hope you guys like it. _

**_Please review!_**

**xoxo-Joy**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Wedding 

Sky was lying on the bed, holding each bag of ice onto his cheeks. While Diaspro and Brandon just can't stop laughing at their laptop, as someone had uploaded that previous scene on youtube.

"Bro, I just can't believe that Bloom kicked your balls and slapped you twice on each cheek!" laughed Diaspro, when Sky discovered that video clip, he dropped the packet of ice and took away the laptop and smashed it onto the ground.

"HEY SKY, THAT'S MINE LAPTOP!" Cried Diaspro, "HOW COULD YOU?"

"If you didn't tease your brother I wouldn't have done that, whore." Diaspro was so angry that she got up and punched Sky's nose and causes him to fall onto the bed.

"That's for you calling me a whore!" cried Diaspro, and she dashes out from the hotel room.

"Diaspro!" called Brandon, running out from the room too to chase her, while Sky just rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom.

* * *

"So, you want me to help you get ready for your wedding as soon as possible, without letting your family know?"

"Yes sir, I know it's hard." Begged Bloom. "But if me and Andy get married, the so-called noble-engagement will be officially broke."

"But you know that your mum have heart attack." Continue Radius, "You are really sure about this? Really sure that this is the guy whom you want to marry?" Bloom looked at Andy, nodded while smiling.

"Sir, I promise that I'll bring Bloom happiness." Said Andy, "No matter what it takes, I want her to be my eternal partner, my one and only wife." Radius got up and observe Andy, while Bloom just looked at Stella, worried.

"Will you love her, take good care of her and will never ever hurt her?" Determined, Andy immediately pull Bloom to him and put his lips on hers. After a few second Andy looked up at Bloom, with his charming smile.

"Yes I do." He replied, "I am willing to be a good husband, and also willing to sacrifice anything for her."

"Cassandra!" called Radius, while Cassandra moved forward. "Get a solemniser as soon as possible, and also help them to get some wedding suits. Remember, all these must be done by today."

"Yes sir" Replied Cassandra and she quickly walked out from the room with the rest of the bodyguards except Chimera. The couple's eyes grew widen and surprised, as they can't believe their ears.

"I know it's too sudden, but you've dumped on Sky and his good for nothing siblings just now and I bet he'll inform your family about it. So a marriage certificate must be done as soon as possible."

"Thank— Thanks uncle Radius!" Bloom cried, "I don't know how, how am I able to repay you for this?"

"Your guy…what's his name?"

"Andy." Said Stella

"Andy had promised me to take good care of you." Said Radius, "Even if your parents have the intention to break off this marriage, with me as your solemnisation witnesses they are unable to do so. Your dad don't have the guts to offend me over the limit ya know?" Radius smirked, while the whole people in the room just laughed.

Suddenly, Annelise woke up and cried. Tecna and Timmy looked down, trying to comfort the crying toddle.

"What happened my little honey, why are you crying?" comfort Tecna, rocking the baby gently.

"Maybe she wants milk?" asked Stella

"But it's not feeding time yet!" replied the mother, "Also, she didn't wet herself too!"

"Let me carry her." Suggested Bloom while Tecna immediately put her on Bloom's arms. After a while, Annelise stopped crying.

"Hey, she stopped crying!" said Chimera, surprised. "How did you do that?"

"Maybe because she's comfortable in the way I'm carrying her." Suddenly, she recalled that her son was still in school, waiting for her to fetch him.

"Oh no! Sunny's still in school!" cried Bloom, "Andy how—"

"I'll call Ryo and Mark to pick him up, they'll drove him here and witness our wedding." Smiled Andy, while he picked up his cell phone and begin to dial numbers. Bloom smiled and looked back at little Annelise.

"Annelise looks a lot like her mother." Speak radius while touching Annelise's cheek, "It reminds me of Tecna when she was still a baby. Crying almost everyday, and at the end I have to carry her in my arms so that she'll stop crying."

"Wow, looks like there's a big baby here." Teased Stella looking at Tecna while she blushed.

"But she's my lovely honey baby, just like Annelise." Said Timmy while Tecna just laughed a little.

"Say, who is Sunny?" asked Radius, while Bloom looked up at him and spoke.

"He's my son, sir."

"What? Did anything happened between you and –"

"No! I can ensure that nothing happened between me and that bastard!" cried Bloom, "I am still a virgin!"

"Sorry sorry." apologized Radius, "But how..."

"Remember that besides me, there's another maid who also run away from my home?" Radius recalled, and nodded.

"He's my maid, January's son." Said Bloom.

* * *

Yes you heard it, Bloom and Andy are getting married now. Bloom worried that Sky will tell her parents about that, and if they make preparations it will be too late! So that's why Radius suggested to get a marriage certificate by tonight or tomorrow morning. Actually, I do not know about the next chapter cuz I'm not done with it yet! =s

Anyways, please review! =)

I hope ya guys like it!

**xoxo-Joy**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Sunny

"Jan ran away from that darn place cause Jan… She was raped by one of my dad's bodyguard. When I wanted to run away from home, she accompanied me too cause she's unable to face her rapist everyday. We ended up in Gardenia, living in a small apartment and opened Fruitti Bar with hers and my savings. Business was good, life was good and Jan thought that she's able to forget the incident that hurt her. Until she discovered that she is 3 months pregnant…."

**Flashback**

"_January!" cried Bloom, taking the bottle of wine away from January. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"_

"_Bloom..." cried January, "I don't want this baby… I want to get rid of this little monster inside me!"_

" _You're 3 months pregnant Jan, it's too dangerous for you to remove it. Plus, I thought you always like kids! I thought you wouldn't hurt them, not to mention abort your very own child!"_

"_But it's his child!" cried Jan, "It's his child… That monster's child…"_

"After months, I have finally convinced her not to do anything harmful to herself or to that little thing inside her… But, god is playing a trick on us…"

"_Doctor!" cried Bloom rushing towards him, "How is the mother and child?"_

"_The child is saved… But the mother… I'm sorry we've tried our best." The doctor walks off after he finished his sentence._

_Bloom collapsed onto the ground, and cried. Suddenly, the nurse comes out, carrying a little baby boy. Bloom got up and walked towards the nurse, and the nurse handed the baby to her…_

**End of flashback**

"I adopted him, lying him that his dad died in a car crash and I'm his mother." Bloom wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"Poor boy…" sighed Radius. "Who's the father by the way?"

"Jan never told me that." Sighed Bloom, "I don't know either, but she did mentioned that it's one of the bodyguard."

"Wait," suddenly Layla felt someone was missing, "Where's Joy?"

* * *

Joy was walking around the corridors, looking around the doors as she was finding her way back to her grandpa's room.

"I shouldn't have followed grandpa's bodyguards." Complained Joy, "Now I can't even recall which room Grandpa lived, ughh!"

Just then, she noticed a black wallet on the floor. She picked it up and observes the wallet, as it looks familiar. Suddenly she recalled that it's Brandon as she saw Brandon took out the wallet once.

"I think uncle lost his wallet, I gotta find him." She runs around the corridors, trying to look for any hotel staff for lost items but accidentally tripped over the carpet and fall onto the ground.

"Ouch…" groaned Joy, "I shouldn't have run just now." Just then, she saw a picture in the wallet. She picked it up and looks closer, and discovered that it was her mum.

"Uncle knew mummy? That means he knows about my dad too!" cried Joy, "I wonder if he can tell me about daddy, unlike Godma and the others."

"Hey!" called a voice and she looked up at the figures who is coming towards her, after a closer look, it was a pink haired guy and a blue haired maiden.

"Little girl, what are you doing here?" asked the pink haired guy, while Joy just kept quiet and looked at the guy, afraid. The guy looked at her, seeing her holding a black wallet and become even more furious.

"How in the world did you get Brandon's wallet!" yelled the man.

"I, I—"

"You steal it, didn't you?"

"No! I picked it up from the floor and was trying to return it to him!" cried Joy, who is now scared and started to cry.

"Riven, look what you have done to a little girl!" cried the lady standing beside him, "Can't you just control your temper?"

"She could be lying, I mean come on! How could a little girl come up to the president suite?" The Lady looked at Joy, and smiled.

"Little girl, where are your parents?" asked the Lady

"I was trying to look for my grandpa's room, but I got lost cause this place is just too big." Replied Joy, sobbing. "My mum is with him…"

"Musa!" called a voice, while Flora and Helia walked towards them and saw Joy was crying. "What happened, why is Joy with you?" said Flora.

"You know her?" asked Riven. "Who is she?"

"She's… Stella's daughter." Whispered Helia, and their expression suddenly changed.

"What, Stella is—"

"Ms. Joy!" called Chimera running towards Joy, "Thank goodness I found you! What happened, why are you crying?"

She pointed at Riven.

"Hey, what did I do?" protested Riven, "Wait, aren't you my cousin's bodyguard?"

"Ya, and I presumed that you are Mr. Armstrong, and the blue-hair maiden is Mrs. Armstrong."

"So if you're here, that means uncle Radius is here too! Where is he?"

"Sorry Mr. Armstrong, but sir Radius is unable to visit any visitors. Especially someone whose surname is Earklyon." Said Chimera and she stared at Flora.

"Now if you excuse me, I am bringing Ms. Joy back to Sir Radius. Come on, Ms. Joy." Joy nodded and holds her hands and follow Chimera back.

* * *

Here's another update of the story! Hope ya guys like it, and thanks for those who review my stories!

_So can ya review this chapter too? =)_

**xoxo-Joy**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: A Little Revenge

"Mummy!" cried Joy run into the room as she went to her mum, hugging her tight while crying.

"What happened honey?" asked Stella worried. "What's wrong?"

"We just happened to met Mr. Armstrong and Mrs. Armstrong, and 2 Earklyons related." Said Chimera while walking into the room. "Sir, what are we going to do about them?"

"Oh no, we can't stay here. They'll find us in no time!" said Bloom looking at Tecna and Layla. "We have to leave."

"You're right. Cassandra, get other few bodyguards to protect their safety! I want every one of them to be safe, make sure of that. " Ordered Radius, Cassandra nodded her head and bring them out of the room with other few bodyguards, except Stella and Joy.

"Thanks father." Sighed Stella, relieved. "If they dump any of these people I think they'll have to face for their nightmare."

"Mummy, where are God Ma and the rest going?" asked Joy, "Are they going home?"

Just then Stella noticed Joy is holding a wallet, she took it from Joy's hands and looked what's inside. To her surprise, it was hers and Brandon's photo that they once took together.

"Joy, where did you get this?" asked Stella, with her expression blank.

"I picked it from the floor, I wanted to find uncle and return it to him and saw—"

"You mean you saw the photo inside?" asked Stella and Joy nodded her head. Angrily, she handed the wallet to Chimera.

"Throw it away, I do not want to see anything related to the Earklyon people, especially him."

"Of course, Ms. Stella." Said Chimera while she walked out from the room. Then, she looked on Joy and strokes her hair.

"Mama, why are you in that photo with uncle?" asked Joy as Stella kept quiet, looking at her daughter with a blank expression.

"Joy please, I don't feel like talking about it." She replied.

"But mama I was –"

"Joy, listen to your mother." Spoke up Radius as he tries not to get fed up for Stella's matter. Joy just looked up at her mother and just sighed.

* * *

"You got my cousin pregnant and you didn't even plan to acknowledge your own daughter?" yelled Riven while the rest of the people are in Brandon's room having a discussion. "How could you?"

"No, I did tried to convince Stella about that, even if she planned to keep that from Joy, but she doesn't want to!"

"Because of what you have done, that's why Stella felt protective for her daughter!" said Musa, "Just because we are on your side, doesn't mean that we'll forgive you for what you have done."

"I know," sighed Brandon, "It's my fault."

"Anyway, I am going to look for Uncle Radius." Said Riven, "God, I picked on your daughter just now. I hope Uncle won't kill me."

"Nah, you are his nephew after all, no worries." Said Musa, "Anyways, you have an idea which room Uncle Radius stay?"

"We know." Said Helia and Flora together. "It's just few rooms away from here."

* * *

"Do you think it will be a problem?" asked Stella, "Will they dump into any of the Earklyons or—"

"Don't worry Stella, Layla and Bloom knows Kung Fu isn't it?" Mentioned Radius, "Also I have sent a few bodyguards to take good care of them, so no worries."

"But—"

"Don't you trust your father?" asked Radius, Stella just nodded her head but in fact she's worried for them.

"Sir," Spoke Chimera while walking back into the living room again. "Mr. And Mrs. Armstrong would like to meet you."

Stella looked up at her daddy, worried. Radius put his hands on his daughter's shoulder, ensure that she need not to worry.

"Only the both of them?" asked Radius and Chimera nodded. "Well, let them in."

"Yes sir." Chimera said as she order the bodyguard beside her to open the door and walks in Riven and Musa.

"Mama, it's that uncle!" cried Joy as she hid behind her mum, pointing her finer at Riven. "That fierce uncle who yelled at me just now!"

"Hey, that is rude to your uncle!" cried Riven.

"Uncle?" Joy looked up, feeling disgusted. "Mama why is he my uncle?"

"Joy he is actually my cousin, so that makes him your uncle." Stella replied as she tapped on her daughter's shoulder.

"Dang Stella, it's been a long time since I see you!" cried Riven, surprised. "You looked even prettier, and mature than before!"

"Hi Stella." Said Musa as she was smiling, "I'm sorry that we've disturb your family moments."

"Are you trying to have a discussion between me and him?" spoke Stella, "If it is, then forget it."

"No Stella." Said Musa, "We are here to visit Radius and you, and of course I didn't expect that you have a daughter with you."

"Thanks to you know who." Replied Stella, who was about to cry as she started to recall what Brandon did to her. "He's a monster, he ruined my life and my daughter's life." Musa looked at Stella, worried as Radius stood up giving them a deathly glare.

"Don't talk about that anymore." Radius said, "I have yet to settle some scores with you Riven."

"What? What score?" cried Riven surprised.

"You yelled at my granddaughter and got her cried just now." Riven started to get worried as Joy was staring at him angrily.

"I apologize! I didn't know that she's your granddaughter at the first place uncle Radius! I'm your nephew uncle, you're not going to kill me aren't you?"

"You are over reacting." Stella rolled her eyes and smiled a little, "The decision lies on my daughter, so what are you going to do about it Joy?"

Joy scratches her head and observes Riven, thinking how she can deal with him. After a while, she looked at her mother and smiled.

"I want him to… bring me to the amusement park." Replied Joy, as Riven sighed with relief.

"Well, I guess that does it!" Radius looked at his granddaughter and smiled while tapping her head. "You'll bring her back by 7pm."

"But I warned you, she may be young but she is like her mother." Giggles Stella after she have finished her sentence, as Joy walks towards Riven and smiled at him with a evil grin.

"_Uh oh, this is not good_." Thought Riven as he started to worry.

* * *

So, what am I going to do to Riven, eh? Should I spill Soda at him, threw candy floss him? You know what, this little girl is based on me when I was young, except that I'll forgive and forget in the past... But now, whoever messes with me will not be leading a good life either... So, how do I punish Riven?

Give me some ideas, please?

**Review!**

**Xoxo-Joy**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: A Day Out

"Dang, where the fuck is my wallet!" yelled Brandon frustrated while searching for his wallet.

"Sir," called a bodyguard, "I found your wallet in the bin outside." The guard showed the wallet to him as Brandon snatched it from his hands.

"Geez, I bet Chimera threw it in the bin while she bring your daughter back to Radius." Spoke Sky while he was looking at Brandon anxiously cleaning his wallet with wet towel.

"You know this photo inside is important to me!" cried Brandon, "So shut up!" Suddenly, Brandon's cell phone rang, and pick up his phone.

"Dude, you got to help me!" cried Riven, in the phone whose voice is a little bit worried.

"Yo Riven, what happened?" asked Brandon with one eyebrow raised. "You don't sound good."

"Your daughter is planning to take a little revenge on me! If you don't come down now I think I'll be tortured by her, or worse murdered!" Whispered Riven who is now standing a distance from his car as Joy was waiting for him impatiently.

"Yo dude, I hanged out with Joy once, she's a good girl! Are you having ADHD again?"

"I yelled at her just now, Uncle Radius was furious about it. Also, I can see that she is not letting me off."

"How can I help you then? You can't expect me to hang out with her!"

"That's exactly what I'm talking! You hanged out with her once, so I think there will be no problem for you."

"But—"

"Hey, I'm giving you a chance to let you know well about your daughter! Just come down now!" Riven hanged up the phone before Brandon could speak.

"Well, who's that?" Asked Diaspro.

"It's just Riven." Replied Brandon as he put his cell phone back into his pockets. "Anyway, I have to go out for a while."

"But we have to—"

"Sure, ya. Go, we'll wait." Interrupted Sky. Brandon got up and ran out from the room, leaving Diaspro pissed off.

"You know that we are going to—"

"I know. But didn't you see his expression? I bet he's going out and meet either Stella or his daughter again." Replied Sky, "I know him too well."

* * *

Riven was waiting outside the car impatiently, as Joy is still inside the car looking outside. Finally, she can't take it anymore. She got out from the car and nudged at Riven.

"What are we waiting for?" cried Joy, frustrated. "I want to go to the amusement park now!"

"I have a friend who is coming along. Just wait for a little while, okay?" replied Riven.

"Oh yeah? I'm going back to grandpa and tell him about it." Riven stopped her while she take a step.

"Please don't." begged Riven. "If not your grandpa is going to kill me."

"Fine! But you must answer me a question." Said Joy and Riven nodded.

"Who is my father?"

Riven kept quiet and his expression turned blanked. Just as Joy was about to speak Brandon called and ran towards them.

"Yo Bro." Called Brandon tapping Riven's back and looked at Joy.

"Hi Joy." He called, "So, ready to go?"

"Ya! Come on; let's get into the car. Brandon, you drive."

"No, I want you drive!" spoke up Joy while she pointed her finger at Riven. Frustrated, Riven controlled his temper as he continues to put on a fake smile and get into the car.

"Wow, I think besides Musa you're the first one who can control him that well." Said Brandon, laughing a little.

"That is because he is scared of my mum and grandpa. I'm not going to let him off for yelling at me!" Smiled Joy and she got into the car.

"She sound just like her mother." Whispered Brandon while he got up at the back seat of the car.

* * *

"You sure you want Riven to take care of your daughter for a day?" asked Musa, amused. "Seriously, I'm pretty worried for him ya know."

"If he dares to yell at my granddaughter again he'll be dead." Joked Radius as he took a slip of a cup of tea.

"I'm glad that I am here with my best friend again." Smiled Musa, "Anyway Stella, tell me more about your life! How is it?"

"It was cool." Stella said, while inhaling a deep breath. "Though I have to study, work part time and take care of Joy at that hard time, I still enjoy those normal life that every commoner had. Without Bloom and Andy, I don't think I'll even have the courage to live. Not to mention giving birth to Joy." Stella looked down, recalling those flashbacks.

"Oh, you and Bloom have the same goal." Sighed Musa, "Anyway, how is she? It's being ages since I've met her."

"She's great! She's getting married soon and—"

"Married? But she's engaged to Sky!" cried Musa, surprised. "The Earklyons are still looking for her! What if they found her before—"

"No, they won't." spoke out Radius. "With me, they will be safe."

"But still, Bloom have to face the consequences." Added Musa who is now worried for Bloom anxiously, "She is after all, the noble blood of the Domino family, descendant of the Infante, Hollis Aimon De Domino. If she never follow the rules, her family will be in—"

"They won't, trust me. You know that marrying to a person like Sky, you can't imagine how it's like! I'm happy for her, even though the guy is not a nobility but… He makes her happy, smiled and... making her the most beautiful and cheerful woman in worldwide."

"Then what about you and Brandon?" asked Musa, "You still love him, don't you?"

Stella looked up at Musa, butting her lower lip while trying to put on a smile and also holding her fist tight.

"Yes, I do." she finally admitted. "But his love was a nightmare, and I'm planning to get rid of it." she revealed the initials that was scarred behind her back, as Musa's expression changed after seeing that.

* * *

**TBC**

I am still planning how I should torture Riven. Seriously, besides soda and candy floss trick, what should I do? Should I purposely tell him to ride on a roller coaster or a pirate ship? Throw a chicken pie onto his face? Or... what?

Anyways, give me suggestions. I am planning to make Riven miserable =P

**REVIEW PLEASE! =D**

**xoxo-Joy**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Double Trouble

"He did not." Musa's eyes grew widen and surprised as she saw the scar. " Stella I am so sorry I—"

"Enough." Stella spoke while hiding back the scar, "I do not know what he had told you. But what he did to me is more than this scar. I can't forgive him for what he did."

"What? He never told me, not even uncle Radius!"

"I told daddy not to tell anyone!" said Stella, "I do not want my friends to get worry about me."

"Wait. You said that, he did more than that. What else?" asked Musa, Stella just looked at her daddy, as he clearly knows what happened.

"Uncle Radius." Musa noticed the eye contact between them. "You know it right?"

"Just, tell her. Tell her how am I unable to pursue my dream as a dancer. Tell her what had the bastard done! "

Radius nodded and sighed. He then started to tell Musa about what exactly happened, as tears falls from Stella's eyes.

**Flashback**

_"Doctor!" called Radius as he saw the doctor and nurses coming out from the hospital patient's room. "How is my daughter?"_

"_She is bleeding non-stop, but we have managed to prevent it. But…"_

"But what?"

"She have hurt her spine, her both arms and her left leg. Twoof her ribs is broken, we have to operate her but the broken pieces is near to her heart, I afraid that we—"

"_I don't care, you must save my daughter! If not, you're going to be responsible for everything, I MEAN IT!"_

_"Of… Of course sir." Replied The Doctor, who is now scared. "We'll push her to the operation room now."_

"_She better be alive or else…"_

"_We will try our very best, Sir. No worries." Stella was being pushed out from the room, lying on the bed unconscious._

_"Stella." Called Radius, "You'll be alright." He prayed after Stella went into the operation room and waited for hours._

**END**

* * *

"Uncle, I want that little dino!" called Joy while pointing up the little stuff toy that was hanged inside a game store.

"But… We won a lot and buy a lot of things already, isn't it?" Said Riven, who is now carrying a bag of toys and holding a big teddy bear now. "Maybe we should—"

"It's still early. We only have been here for an hour! I don't care, I want that freaking Dino!"

"Joy, don't be like that. I'll help you get that little Dino?" suggested Brandon, Joy give a dead glare at Riven, but smiled when she looked at Brandon. Brandon went to the counter and pay, and then he picked up the guns and shot at the target, bull eye for 3 times. The man then handed him the Dino, as Joy clapped her hands and jumped as Brandon won the Dino.

"Oh my god, thank you!" cried Joy as she's hugging the Dino. Suddenly, Riven push Brandon towards him and whisper to his ears.

"Please, get me out from here. I can't take it anymore! Firstly, she made me ride on the roller coaster 10 times, secondly, she dropped her ice cream on my new Italian shoes, thirdly, she uses her candy floss and dropped it onto my head and now she's making me carrying all these! She's a little devil, oh gosh."

"I mean come on, it's not the worse yet, trust me. I bet there will be more." Laughed Brandon.

"I know, that's why I—"

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Joy asked, "We still have to go for the pirate ship, remember? Let's go!"

They walked to the pirate ship, while Riven was behind them sighing and mumbling. Just as they were about to get into the pirate ship, Joy's expression changed when she saw a boy noticed her.

"Hi." Joy said impolitely. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Ya, you too." Said the boy, "My parents brought me her because they promised me to. Where is your mother? Looks like you're hanging out with 2 strangers."

"They are my uncle, not strangers!" snapped Joy.

"Oh, why didn't your daddy bring you here instead?" snapped the boy back, "Oh I forgot, you're a fatherless crybaby."

"Shut up Benjamin." Joy stares at him angrily, "I have a father! It's just—"

"What? He's not free to bring you here? It's the truth that you don't have a father, well at least I am not from a single family."

Joy breaks down and run away, she didn't know she knocked on Riven and causes him to drop his things that he was holding just now.

"Joy!" called Brandon, and then he turns back on the boy who has teased on Joy just now. He gives a dead glare on the boy and walks towards him.

"I warn you, little faggot." Snapped Brandon who is now pointing his fingers to the boy. "Joy does have a father! I am her father, and I don't like people bullying my daughter! If I ever see you near her again, I am going to rip out your fucking balls and make you swallow it."

"MUMMY!" cried the boy, as he runs away. Brandon sighed with relief after seeing the boy runs away.

"Err dude, that was not a very nice way to treat a little boy." Said Riven.

"But I do not want any fucking idiots to say that my daughter doesn't have a father!" suddenly, he noticed Joy was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh god, where is she?"

* * *

Joy was walking around a dark alley as she was wiping away her tears, trying to forget the incident earlier.

"Why everyone have a daddy but me?" cried Joy. "I want a daddy too."

Just then, there 2 people in black stood in front of Joy. Joy looked up at them, and started to fear as they are walking towards her.

"JOY!" cried Brandon, who is looking for her. Then Riven run towards him, almost breathless.

"Have you found Joy?" asked Brandon, Riven just shook his head while trying to catch a breath.

"AHH!" they heard a voice that comes from the alley, they quickly run to the alley. There, they discovered a shoe.

"That shoe…" Riven looked at it, finding it familiar.

"It's Joy's." whispered Brandon, "She might have been abducted."

* * *

**TBC**

Uh oh, I think I smells trouble.

In case you didn't notice, I did torture Riven a little before it comes to the amusement park scene. Now Riven is in a deep trouble, real deep trouble...

Cause he was actually shouldn't allow Brandon to come along. Radius is so gonna kill him.

**Please Review!**

**P.S: Read my new chapter of Romeo and Juliet if you haven't! Review that story too!**

**_xoxo-Joy_**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Missing

In frutti bar, the rest were helping to decorate with simple party decorations. Bloom and Andy smiled at each other while they decorate, as they can't wait for tomorrow.

"Ohh… Lovebirds!" teased Layla, making the both of them blushed.

"Come on Layla, you're just making them even more embarrassing." Said Mark, "I mean Bloom is going to be Mrs. Bridges tomorrow."

"Hurray! Mama is going to get married to Andy papa!" cheered Sunny, who is decorating the stage with balloons. "I hope me and Joy could sing on the stage tomorrow!"

"Of course!" Andy said while carrying Sunny up, "You got to call me papa from today onwards, stroke off Andy. Understand?"

"Papa!" called Sunny, while Andy just smiled and pats his head. On the other side, Ryo was looking at Layla and was biting his lips.

"Looks like we are not the only lovebirds around here." Andy teased while looking at Ryo and Layla, making Ryo even more nervous.

"Well dude," called Mark while patting Ryo's shoulder. "If you like that girl, you gotta go for it!"

"May I know what the hell you guys are talking about?" asked Layla. "Seriously, I don't get you guys."

"Don't you get it?" said Roxy, "Ryo is in love with you!" Layla's eyes grew widen while she couldn't stop laughing.

"You got to be kidding me!" cried Layla. "Please tell me that this is just a joke."

"Layla, it's not what they are talking about!" cried Ryo. "I just wanted to ask you if you are free to watch a movie with me afterwards. Mark and Andy kind of bailed out."

"So, you want me to go and watch a movie with you. What movie is that?"

"It's just a romance comedy." Replied Ryo, "I mean I don't really like it but—"

"So there's 3 tickets you're holding now?" asked Layla while Ryo nodded.

"Well, I don't mind going with you, but I don't want the last ticket to be wasted." She turned and looked at Roxy.

"Woah don't look at me, I have a date with my boyfriend tonight!" she said. Then Layla turn back and noticed Nabu, who was still cleaning and packing up the chairs and tables. She walked towards Nabu and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, you're free tonight right?" asked Layla, while Nabu just raised his eyebrow and looked at her.

"I take that as a yes. Okay, he's tagging along too."

"Huh? Wait but—"

"I don't think that you have a date tonight, right?" asked Layla, while Nabu nodded his head honestly.

"So, see you tonight!" smiled Layla and continues her work, while Nabu smiled and looked at Layla.

"Dude, I think you have one competitor." Whispered Mark while Ryo hit mark's chest with his elbow. Just then, Bloom's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she smiled while picking up.

"Hello Bloom?" cried the worried Stella on the phone, "Have Joy went back to Frutti bar?"

"No, what happened?" asked Bloom, "You don't sound so good!"

"_Joy's missing!"_

_

* * *

_

The unconscious Joy was laying in a big king size bed, in a spacious room with beautiful decorations.

"You idiots! I order you to bring her here, not to knock and tie her up like as if you're kidnapping!" yelled a voice outside the room.

"But, she tried running away! We are just—"

"So that you could hurt a noble blood, my granddaughter? Bunch of ignorant idiots! Now get out from my sight!" The 2 people in black then walk off, as Erendor walks into the room, looking at Joy while walking towards the bed. He sat beside her and strokes her hair, smiling as he thinks she looks just like Brandon.

"Erendor." Called his wife, Solara as she walks into the room. "You sure it's a good idea? I mean, she don't know us. We shouldn't have—"

"She's our granddaughter, Brandon's daughter and the descendant of Infante Alessandro Robinson De Earklyon, a noble lady of Earklyon and also probably the next heiress of our Assets. I don't think there's anything wrong for us to meet her and let her live with us."

"No, you're not planning to let her know about it, isn't it?" Solara said, "She's still a kid, she shouldn't know anything about that incident! She's innocence! —"

"Solara, she must know who she really is! Though I'm not planning to tell her about the incident, but she must live with us! She's a Earklyon noble lady, she can't be mixing with all these commoners!"

"But she grew up here, with Stella!" said Solara, who is disappointed for what her husband said. "You can't take her away from Stella or Radius! You know Radius very well! If he knows that you abducted his granddaughter away he will not let you off!"

"I was just curious how my granddaughter looks like, is it wrong?" yelled back her husband. "She's our granddaughter too! Why can't I meet her? You're being ridiculous Solara!" Radius got up and walks out from the room angrily. Solara just sighed and shook her head, while still looking at the unconscious Joy.

"But she did have her father's hair." Whispered Solara while gently strokes Joy's hair. "I think I have to tell Brandon about it."

* * *

"Have you found her, have you?" cried Stella while grabbing Chimera's arm. Chimera shook her head and Stella looked at her, disappointed.

"Stella dear, we will find her." Said Radius while comforting his daughter, who is now crying. "Chimera, get more bodyguards look for her! If it's after 24 hours, we'll call the police."

"Stella, we'll find her." Spoke Riven, Stella gave a deathly glare at Riven before she run towards and strangle him, which almost causes Riven to lose his head.

"Stella, Calm down!" cried Musa pulling Stella away from Riven. "We'll find her, we'll find her!"

"It's your fucking fault! How the fuck did you take care of my daughter?" cried Stella, "And hell, you bring him along!"

"Stella!" coughed Riven, while rubbing his bruised neck, "I was just thinking—"

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING RIP YOU OFF INTO PIECES, YOU FUCKING MORON!" Yelled Stella, suddenly she collapsed on Musa's arms.

"Stella!" cried Musa, while Radius run towards them and hold on Stella.

"Somebody, get a doctor!" yelled Radius while holding on his unconscious daughter.

* * *

**TBC**

Told ya, Riven will be in deep trouble. He's just lucky that Stella haven't rip him into pieces, that's all.

Anyways, why did Erendor and Solara suddenly appeared in Gardenia? Cause someone have told them about Stella and Joy, except that they have just arrived Gardenia few hours later than Radius.

**Anyways, review! ** I'm working on the next chapter!

**_xoxo-Joy_**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Found

_I opened my eyes, discovered that I was in an unfamiliar place and was lying on the most comfortable bed every, I admit. But this was not the point! Why the hell those 2 baddies in black brought me here? It's somewhat familiar to grandpa Radius's room, but I am pretty sure that this is not his room. _

_I am really scared! Why did they bring me here? Will I be ended up being ate by a witch? But I am not naughty! Well, except that I did sabotage uncle Riven a little in the amusement park just now. _

_I saw a clock hanged up on the wall, and gosh! It's 1PM in the afternoon already? That means, the day I went out with uncle Riven and the other uncle was already… yesterday! Oh god, mummy and grandpa must be worried! I must get out of here!_

_I got down from the bed and opened the door, noticing that no one was around at all! That great, that means I can get out from here!_

_I took a step out of the room, and quickly ran out. Gosh this place is big! Where is the exit? How am I able to get out from here?_

"Hey girl!" Suddenly, a fierce voice called. What do I do? RUN OF COURSE!

_I quickly flee when the footsteps is coming closer. I don't know which direction I'm running though, but according to my instinct I bet that's the exit. God, I can't wait to meet mummy and tell her about this. _

"Ouch!" I felt something knocked on me and I fell onto the ground, I looked up and saw a fatty man, with those 2 baddies in black!

_I looked at them, scared. Are they taking me away from my mum and grandpa? I read those on the news, little kids went missing because they are being captured to do some sort of… bad stuff…_

"Joy—"

_I felt… sick…_

_then suddenly, my vision went blur. I don't feel so good…_

_Everything went black after I saw that big fatty man getting closer to me…_

* * *

"JOY!" cried Stella, suddenly woke up from her bed. Radius jumped up from the chair after hearing her yelled.

"Stella!" cried Radius, "You're awake!"

"Joy, where is she?" cried Stella, who is now very agitated. "Have you found her yet?"

"Stella, I'm sorry." Sighed Radius. Stella shook her head, disbelieves and got up from the bed.

"Stella honey where are you going?" Radius holds her, trying not to let her fall.

"I am going to look for my daughter." Whispered Stella, "Even if it cost my life!"

"Stella please—"

"Stella!" called Bloom while she immediately runs towards and held her up as she was about to collapse. "Don't worry, we found her!"

"Where? Where is she?"

"She's… with Sir Erendor." Replied Bloom. Stella was stunned and surprised after hearing the news, but was angry at the same time as she thought it was part of Brandon's plan.

"How could he? They are blood related after all!" cried Stella, "How could that bastard informed his father about it?"

"Stella—"

"I am going to take her back!" yelled Stella as she storms out from the room.

"Stella!" cried Radius as he chase after her, then followed by Bloom.

* * *

_I opened my eyes, and discovered that I am lying on the bed once again. What's going on with me, why do I feel so warm? I want to leave, I want mummy!_

"She's awake!" I heard a voice that seems to calling me. I turned my head and saw some people, whom are strangers to me. But, they seem to know me well…

"Joy, how are you feeling?" spoke an old lady, who is stroking my hair like the way mama do. "Doctor said you had dengue fever, and it's pretty serious. I think you must have bit by a very contagious Aedes Mosquito." Oh, that big mosquito that bit me in the alley, now I remember. But, who is this old lady? Why does she care so much about me?

"Excuse me," I spoke. "But, who are you?"

The woman seems like she doesn't want to answer my question. She just gave me a weird look, which simply gives me a lot of question mark in my head.

"Joy, I…"

"How did you know my name?" I asked, curiously. It's really freaky! I didn't tell her my name and yet she knew it!

"I—"

"We know because we are your—"

"Erendor, no!" I heard the lady stopped the fatty man who is behind her talking. Wait a minute! That fatty man looks familiar…. The 2 baddies in back! He's the fatty man, the 2 baddies's leader!

"You… You are that 2 baddies's leader! You told them to catch me, didn't you?" I pointed at him; I am feared when he was about to get closer to me. I cried and yelled out in fear when we had a skin contact.

"Geez, you made her cried!" After the lady spoke, the fatty man tried to comfort me but I ignore him and just continue crying, hoping that someone could hear me. Oh god, I'm running out of tears, get me out of here!

"Joy!" I stopped crying after immediately recognized the voice that called my name. I looked up and saw uncle coming towards me and carried me out. I hugged him tight, trying not to let him go while sobbing.

"How could you?" I heard him yelled. "How could you abduct Joy? Do you know that Stella and her father are worried sick?"

"I was just curious about her, that's all!" yelled back the fatty man. "Besides, she's also part of us! How could you—"

"I don't care the fuck! You're just planning to use her to revive you and radius's friendship, isn't it? Wanted to meet her is just a bullshit excuse! You are just trying to take her away and use her!"

_What is uncle talking about? What is that fatty uncle going to use me for?_

"Yeah so? It's your fault for the cause of the friendship between radius and me become strained! Also the big business deal! I was just trying to—"

"With me around, you are not going to!" yelled back uncle, and then he looked down on me while I was grabbing his clothes tight.

"Don't worry, I am going to bring you back to your mummy." He whispered and walks out from the room, carrying me. I just continue sobbing, but at the same time I felt safe when he was carrying me. I felt safe, and secure…

"JOY!" That's my mum's voice! I looked up and saw her running towards me and took me away from uncle's arms.

"Mummy!" I cried while hugging her tight. Thank god that they have found me.

* * *

So you think Erendor is just curious and anxious to meet his granddaughter? Think again.

Anyway, please review! I need honest opinion on my stories so that in the future, I can improve my story plot. So please! Don't just stand here reading, give me your opinion!

Also, I want to thank you some readers for reading and review. You guys are the best! Also, I'll be writing the sequel and prequel for the story, hurt. For the prequel, it will probably focusing onto Bloom and her life. As for the sequel, it will be about Stella and her 16 year-old daughter, Joy. The prequel will probably be a few chapter, but as for the sequel... err... I don't know. It's still under draft anyways.

So, what is your opinion on my ideas?

**P.s:** That Uncle is Brandon. Joy doesn't know his name so... just call him uncle... lol...

**REVIEW!**

_**xoxo-Joy**_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Sick

"Sir, I've tried to stop them coming in but—"

"It's alright. You may go now." Order Erendor while walking towards them. The bodyguard takes a step backwards, and walks off after he ensured that he's saved.

"Radius! How nice to see you here—"

"You abducted my granddaughter and expect me to greet you with a smile?" yelled Radius, who is now furious. "And you!" he pointed at Brandon. "How dare you!"

"Sir, I just get to know about this! I came here to—"

"Enough!" yelled Stella "Don't you ever dare to take her away from me again, I beg you." She pleaded to Brandon. "She's my life, my everything…"

"Don't you trust me Stella?" Brandon looked at her, heartbroken. "I swear! I don't have that intention!"

**Stella's POV**

_I looked at his brown eyes, the brown eyes that I love but also fear the most. I know he wasn't lying. But he broke his promise to me as he once said that he'd protect me no matter what. But he himself had hurt me, deeply. I can't make the same mistake again._

"No." I replied, harshly. "You jolly well know what you have done."

"Stella, believe him! It was Erendor and I all along, I'm sorry! But please don't blame him. He was furious too when he knew about it." I heard his mum's plead. Oh great, siding on her son now? Fuck it.

"Stella, I know Lady Solara. She won't lie." Bloom suddenly spoke up. The couple then put their eyes on Bloom now.

"Bloom?" spoke Solara surprised; "I didn't recognized you just now! Oh my god, you have changed so much."

"A disgrace to the nobility." Said Erendor, "Running away from an arranged marriage."

"Oh yeah?" Bloom stood up, giving a death glare at Erendor. "Your son dumped me at the first place, not me! I am glad that I am over with this marriage!" _I just can't stop loving the way she defending me. She really did change a lot, wow._

"You think so?" snapped back Erendor, "If I tell your location to your parents, I bet they will be pissed off."

"Try me. I'm no longer that 4 eyes freak anymore." Said Bloom. "You know what? I would rather discard the title as a noble lady, geez. Speaking of disgrace, I can't stop myself laughing that you, nobility and an descendant of an noble infante, abducted a 6 year-old kid! Now that's a disgrace to the nobility." _I can't help myself but giggles when she said that, but she's right though! Way to go Bloom!_

"YOU!—"

"Erendor, stop it!" cried his wife, "We had enough disgrace already!" Oh god, I had enough of this pathetic scene already!

"Daddy, let's leave." I spoke, while he nodded and put his hands onto my arms, while Bloom carry Joy, I can see that she is really confused now. But I can't tell her; I do not want to spoil her thoughts on her daddy, I do not want to hurt her feelings. I'm sorry Joy.

"Wait!" I heard him called; I stopped my step and turned back seeing him running towards me.

"Joy is sick." He said, "Better take her to the doctor. Dengue fever is not a funny matter." Then he walks off.

_I can see that he really cares about Joy. But I'm sorry Brandon, for the sake for my daughter, I can't tell her._

* * *

"You think Joy will be alright?" asked Riven, who is now worried. "I do not want Stella to chase after me with a dagger afterwards." Everyone sighed and rolled their eyes, thinking that what Riven said was a joke.

"Seriously Riven, can you just shut up for once?" cried Layla, "God Musa, tell your husband to see a therapist. I seriously think he needs one."

"God Layla, you know that he's like that!" snapped back Musa. "Riven dote Stella the most, he's just afraid that Stella will have a nervous breakdown afterwards." She put her arms around Riven, comforting him.

"Don't worry honey, Stella will get her back." Said Musa, while Riven just nodded.

"Geez, stop the romance thingy! You're acting like Timmy and Tecna!"

"Hey!" cried Tecna and Timmy, looking at Layla.

"Well… I gotta check up on little Annelise and Sunny." Layla then got up from the sofa and run up to the stairs.

"Layla wait! You can't handle Sunny!" Ryo got up and run up to the stairs too. Andy and Mark nudged at each other, as they can't stop thinking about the silly Ryo.

"I don't think Ryo is gonna get the girl this time." Said Andy, "He's been a stalker."

"At least he tried." Replied Mark. "Unlike me, I have being waiting mine for years."

"Don't worry, Stella will get to you one day." Andy then padded Mark's back, while cheering him up.

"You're trying to woo my cousin?" Riven asked, surprised as Mark nodded.

"I had a crush on her since the first time I met her." Said Mark. "Always been with her when she needs me. But she doesn't want to accept me."

"Did she tell you the reason why?" asked Musa, Mark nodded in disappointment and sighed.

"But never mind, I'll always be there for her." Said Mark, "At least she still treat me as her friend! It's like come on! She's not like any other girls who will just dump you straight on public!"

"What a faithful man he is, Brandon have a competitor." Whispered Riven. "Stella is going to have a big headache now."

"But she still loves Brandon." Smiled Musa, confidently. Suddenly, the telephone rang. Tecna immediately stood up and picked up the phone.

"Hello? This is Tecna speaking." Said Tecna.

"Tecna!" It was Bloom's voice. "We found her!"

"Really? How is she? Is she okay? And Stella?"

"Joy got dengue, and was hospitalized now. Stella and uncle Radius are accompanying her now. No worries, they are alright."

"I'm glad to hear that. So when is Joy coming back home?"

"She has to be hospitalized for 2 days. Her dengue wasn't that serious though, but it's better to play safe."

"So can anyone of us go and visit her now?" asked Tecna. "Your solemnization is tomorrow! No worries, me and Timmy will take routines to take care of here and the rest."

"But Annelise—"

"Nah, Layla will be taking care of her. She insisted it. We can't stop her for anything, that's her."

"Well… I guess that would be fine. Tell Andy that I am going home now, remind him not to worry."

"Sure, I'll tell him."

"Thanks! Bye!"

"Bye!"

The both of them hung up.

* * *

_Here ya go! Hope ya guys like it! _

**Please review! **

_**xoxo-Joy**_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Behind that night

**Sky's POV**

_Reading the newspaper, it's like the same old news as usual! Geez, is there any fucking new news around this place? I'm tired of this pet's missing or frogs flooded the street etc… _

"Okay, seriously." I threw the newspaper onto the ground. "It's just all those boring news. I'm dead bored now."

"But we can't go out, remember? Reminded Diaspro, while she was playing with her phone. "Dad's bodyguard is going to bring us home. If we leave, we will be defying Lord Erendor's order."

"Lord… whatever…" I replied, rolling my eyes. Dad is always like that, abusing his position. "So, what time will the bodyguards be picking us up?"

"It depends on when is bro coming back." Okay, she was referring Brandon. I knew it. "Sheez, it's already been a day. Do you have any idea where he been?"

"Looking for his daughter, I bet." I said, "I mean what's the hell? Why is he wasting his time on his illegitimate daughter?" May be a little harsh on his daughter, but it's true.

"Like as if that little girl will inherit the whole Earklyon family's assets." Diaspro added. "Geez, how I wish nothing happened that night so that we need not to face another competitor!"

I looked down, regretted. I regretted for what I have done before that incident, shit. This tiny little crybaby won't exist if I didn't…

"Yo bro!" Diaspro nudge me, I looked up at her with the "huh" expression.

"Seriously, what the fuck is going on with you man? You have been distracted every since Stella's reappearance."

"Nothing." I murmured. "It's just—"

"That 4 eyes freak Bloom?" Diaspro interrupted. "You have a crush on her, don't you?"

"What? No!" _But I admit, that she have become prettier than before. Her waist are smaller, and her boobs are bigger, no more thick glasses and most of all, she have fashion sense. That makes me wanna fuck her man..._

"Seriously, don't act like Brandon. Now all he does is stalking Stella and their daughter." _Ugh Diaspro, I will hate you for interrupted my short moments about Bloom! _

"Yeah yeah." _I looked at her, like as if I don't give a damm. Seriously, if I am able to fuck Bloom and see her naked body… Geez, why am I having this dirty thought?_

"BRO!"

"What!" I yelled back, "What is it about this time, god!"

"Seriously! What the fuck happened to you?" Diaspro yelled back. Uh oh, I bet she's pissed off this time, again. "You know what? I'm going back to my own suite and fuck up with video games. God, I'm tired of your temper." _Finally, she left my room. I can't stand her interrupting my moments, ya know? But yeah, better keep my dirty thoughts inside my heart. If it's leaked, i will surely kill Diaspro for her big mouth._

_Anyway, that's not important! The most important is, how am I going to deal with that little brat? If she is the next heiress of the Earklyon's assets, that makes Brandon the rightful heir before her! Then what about me? I mean I'm the eldest! I'm the one who helped out with dad's company and politics stuff, and I am the straight A student during high school! Fuck, I even give up attending college just to help out dad!_

_Shit, I thought I was just trying to punish that Solarian brat. But I was wrong! I have created another brat, a fucking strong competitor. Like dad said, all of his assets are going to one of his children who bear him the first grandkid. Fuck, I'm screwed! I shouldn't have been the idiot that drugged the drink with…that thing!_ _That was actually meant for that Solarian girl!_

**Flashback**

_My soul have captured by that Solarian girl. Damm, this chick is getting hotter! But fuck, she's dating my brother. Guess gotta left her out from my list. But fuck, she's really hot! Unlike that 4 eyes freak, flat screen plasma TV and wearing that thick glasses all day. I got to have that Solarian bitch on my list man!  
_

_I saw her walking to the lockers while talking to that Andros brat, Layla._

_"So Stella, meet us at starbucks section after dance?" I heard that Andros brat asking her._

"_Sure Layla! I'll meet you there!" Stella replied, Layla smiled and walks off. Okay, this is my chance! I walk to her while she was packing things in the locker. _

"_Hey pretty." Trying to flirt with her, well every girl likes that trick right? "Do you wanna hang out?" _

_She turned and looked at me. I was expecting a yes, like any other girls who replied me. But dang, this is one real hot chick… _

"_No thanks. I would rather hang out with lions or tigers rather than a guy who have no sense of fashion and had a serious bad breathe." _

_What? Bad breathe? No fashion sense? Sheez, this bitch is hardcore. I like her even more man. That explains why she and Brandon start from a hardcore fight, to a hardcore love._

"_That proves that I'm manly." I said, trying to sound cheekier. _

"_Sorry bro, you should know that I am attached to your brother! BTW, you should go approach the old ladies here you know, since you claim yourself as manly." She stepped on my foot hard before she giggles and walks off._

_Fuck! Stupid bitch! I'll make you pay back one day!_

* * *

_At the party, people were wither dancing, drinking or making out. I rolled my eyes, stooding there like a log. Fuck that stupid plasma TV, how dare she runs off!_

_Just then, I saw that little Solarian and Brandon were at the corner, kissing while leaving their drinks on the table. Gross! I could do better than that! I looked at that Solarian brat. Fuck her for rejecting me! I am going to have my own sweet revenge? _

_Just then, I saw their drinks and suddenly had an idea. Brandon is going to regret having a violent girlfriend. That Solarian girl is going to have a hard night tonight, beating up her boyfriend and ended up got dumped. _

_I walked closer to the table without their notice, took out a small pill and dropped it into one of the cup. That pill always works when it comes to my boxing lesson, but a small amount will do the work. Too much, it will kill you. _

_Wait, why is Brandon the one who picked up the cup? What the fuck, he drinks it? That was meant for the Solarian girl!_

_Oh fuck! I got my brother screwed! Hope he's lucky, if not he's going to end up like dead meat. _

**END**

"Yo bro!" A voice called. I saw Diaspro walking into the room, like fuck! How many times does she want to interrupt me?

"Brandon's back." She said. "It's time to check out."

"Oh, sure." I got up and got my luggage, which I have packed earlier and walks out from the room.

* * *

Sky Sky, you gotta see a counselor for having such a dirty thoughts at a young age... no wait... He's not young anymore since he claimed himself manly =)

**Actually, my first idea for the party scenario is actually Sky's intention is to spiked Brandon's drink instead of Stella's. But then, there's 3 questions flooded in my head:**

_- For what the fuck Sky spiked Brandy's drink? I mean come on! They are brothers. Secondly, they are close as best friends. Thirdly, for what the fuck Sky is going to ruined their own family's pride and faces? So I don't think it make sense at all. _

_- Second, Sky **WILL NEVER HATE BRANDON JUST BECAUSE OF STELLA**. Like I've stated earlier, Sky is a player. He could fuck any girls he like, but he just won't fuck Bloom because she looks... um... simple jane... and to Sky, she's one ugly flat chested bitch. But he beat her though, whenever some nobility girls rejected him, or some family problems... or... whatever. _

_To him, relationship is just bullshit to him. He liked Stella because of her beauty, unlike Brandon who likes and loves her perfection and imperfection. _

_- Lastly, I think making it as a "accident" makes more sense. At first, Sky thought he spiked Stella's drink because he wanted Stella to be violent at that night, then probably Brandon would dumped her. But fuck yeah, he screwed the whole thing. He did ruined Stella's relationship, but the fault now lies on his brother and his family. _

Oh ya, as for that pills do you know that the drug that some sports people tend to take it in order to cheat? In this story, it's something about like that, Sky take boxing lesson yes. That's explain why he got the pills inside his pocket =s

**REVIEW!**

_**xoxo-Joy**_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Hospital… Tiny Conversation?

Joy was lying on the hospital bed, sleeping. As for Stella, she was besides her watching her sleep. After a while, Joy's finger twitched. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at her mother.

"Mama." Joy spoke while getting up from the bed, Stella was so happy that Joy regains her conscious after the jab.

"Where am I?" Suddenly, her mother hugged her very tightly and started to cry.

"Joy." Her mother spoke, worried. "Oh my god I thought I almost lost you. I'm sorry Joy!"

"Mum!" coughs Joy, struggling. "I can't breathe!" Knowing that, Stella immediately let go of her daughter.

"Opps, sorry." She apologized as Joy looked up at her mother strangely.

"Seriously mum… Wait, where's grandpa?"

"Well... He went back with your godma. Remember that your godma's Solemnization is tomorrow?." Stella awkwardly replied.

"Oh." Joy sighed. "But wait, I thought is today? They changed it because of me, right?" Stella nodded and sighed.

"Oh no, I have ruined Godma's wedding!" Joy spoke, feeling guilty. "I shouldn't have run away yesterday! I'm sorry mama!"

"Don't worry, I know what happened. Benjamin's parents are going to punish their son for that, okay?"

"How did they know?" Joy asked, even more confused.

"Well… Let's just said… I told your teacher about it…." Joy giggles, as she finally got her little revenge on that little guy.

"And…"

"What mama?" Joy looked up, looking at her mum. Stella is feeling awkward to say that, she knows that Joy will not agree to it, but… for the sake of her… She has no choice.

"I have resigned my job, and written a letter for your school that… We'll be moving." She spoke, after taking a deep breath.

"What?" Joy was surprised after hearing what her mum said. "But… I want to continue schooling! I don't want to leave Gardenia! What Benjamin said doesn't really—"

"No, it's not about him." Sighed Stella. "Probably after your godma's solemnization, we are moving back to your grandpa's house. I'm sorry for –"

"I want to continue schooling!" cried Joy, "I don't want to leave! I love this place! I love Gardenia! I do not want to leave Godma and Sunny!"

"But—"

"I loathe you mum! I loathe you! You have changed! You are not the mummy I used to know! In the past even if you have no time to accompany me, you won't force me to do something I don't want to! But now, you're different! I loathe you!"

"Joy Please—"

"I don't wanna see you!" Joy then got back into her bed and covered herself. Stella felt guilty after seeing Joy's reaction, and keeps thinking that she is a failure mum. She know that there's no point staying in the hospital with her angered daughter, so she quietly get up fro the chair and walks out from the ward.

"I'm sorry Joy." She whispered to herself. "I know you'll hate me for this, but… It's for your protection. I just want you to be safe." She holds on to her tears while walking towards Chimera.

"Chimera, I'm sorry to bother you." Sighed Stella, "But would you mind staying with Joy till the day she discharged? I am afraid that Erendor or any of his family members come and take her away."

"Of course, don't worry Ms. Stella." Stella was relieved after hearing Chimera's promises, then walks off. Chimera sighed, knowing that Stella is troubled.

**Chimera's POV**

_I didn't know how much this matter hurts Stella though, as these things never happened on me before, ever in my life. It hurts to see her acting like that, but it's even more painful for her to unintentionally hurt her daughter but couldn't tell her reasons, her pain._

_From the moment I opened the door, I heard someone crying silently. I looked down, saw Joy curved herself and hiding under the blankets._

"Ms. Joy?" I called her, gently pulls the blanket down. Suddenly, her watery eyes looked up at mine. Immediately, she grabbed my arms and started to cry out loud.

"What happened?" I asked, calmly. "Why are you crying?"

"Mama wants me to leave Gardenia!" She cried, "I don't want to leave! I love this place! My school, my friends, godma and sunny! I don't want to leave them!"

I looked down, feeling really sorry for her. It's not just any pain that any people will felt, I don't know what to say. I just felt that, neither any of them should felt this way! Especially this girl, she doesn't even know what happened and what had created her!

"Joy… Don't cry." I spoke. "You're mum, she doesn't want to leave either. It's just…"

Should I tell her? I mean, she have the right to know isn't it?

"Why?" she cried, as I saw her tears fall from her beautiful eyes. Suddenly, I had an urge to tell her but… At the same time, I am worried that she'll act like her mum.

_But… Revealing a little won't hurt, right?_

"WHY? Why don't you answer me?" she cried. "Why are you like my mum, godma and the rest of them!"

"Okay, I'll tell you!" I cried.

_Uh oh… What the fuck did I just said?_

_I looked down at her, noticed that she had stopped crying. Her eyes just keep looking at me, hoping that I could tell her why._

"It's… because of your safety." I said.

"What?" She spoke, even more confused. Oh god… "You mean someone tried to… kill me or something?"

"No." I replied. "We are scared that you'll get abducted again."

"But why? Is it because of that fatty man?"

_I just nodded._

"But why? Who is he? Why is he trying to catch me?"

"Because…He is…"

"What? Tell me!"

_Okay god, Chimera hold on to yourself! You know that you must not tell her!_

"Wait… He mentioned that I am part of him… Part of their family…"

_What? Oh my god, did Erendor told her EVERYTHING?_

"I am related to him, isn't I?"

_Okay… She figured it out. I didn't tell her anything. Gosh, gotta leave. If not, this little devil is gonna demand more._

"Ms. Joy." I put on a fake smile, trying to change the subject. "I think… I have to go out and take a drink… " Slowly, I got up from the chair and walked towards the door.

"Bye!"

_Immediately, I dashes out from the room. Phew! What a relieved._

* * *

**TBC**

Ya... Stella is planning to leave Gardenia, bringing Joy along because of her safety. Just in case Erendor take her away from the Solarians again. But Joy is clever enough to figure that Erendor is related to her. But you gotta give thanks to Chimera! She's the one who helped Joy to figure that out.

Anyway, **REVIEW!**

_**xoxo-Joy**_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Runaway

_**Joy's POV**_

_Why do they keep avoiding my questions these days? Why does Chimera run away when I talked about that fatty man? Wait… I'm part of them. Is it true that I am really related to them? It's really confused! Ever since they came, my life is ruined! Suddenly, my grandpa appeared from nowhere, and I am nobility. Then again, a lot of random people appeared from nowhere. After that, a fatty man who claimed that I am related to them kidnapped me! Now, my mum said that we are moving!_

_Why does my mum being so afraid about me when I'm with them? Also, who am I exactly? I'm so confused!_

_Wait? If I am related to them, maybe they'll know who is my daddy! Maybe they'll tell me everything! _

_But… How am I able to look for them? I don't even know where they live! All I know was a fancy room, big bed and… fancy beautiful and expensive stuff! But, there are few fancy estate in Gardenia… I don't think they live here… _

_Maybe they live in a fancy hotel like grandpa? _

_Then I know where they live. Cause there's only two 5 star hotel in Gardenia._

_Since nobody is gonna tell me anything, I am gonna find out myself.  
_

_

* * *

_

"So you're saying that daddy abducted your daughter, then Bloom and dad… quarreled?" Diaspro spoke, "You're serious?"

"Me and mum seen it with our own eyes." Said Brandon. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

"She's asking for death man! I mean, her family still owes us money! They got to thanks us for helping them out when they are in financial crisis. If not, they will be living like what those poor lowly commoners do." Continued Diaspro. "Without our help, they would have their noble titles stripped off."

"I know." said Brandon. "Besides, here are only few nobilities left in this world, especially someone like Stella's dad! For goodness sake he's a descendant of a duke! Also the distant relatives of the imperial royal family of Genovia! Who wants to lose their nobility title these days anyway? Bloom's father is already an example."

"Seriously... Diaspro and Brandon, " chuckled Sky. "Can we don't talk about the Domino and Solaria family? It's making me sick."

"Ohh…. 4 eyes freak…." Sing Diaspro, "4 eyes freak…"

"If you're not my sis, I would have surely slapped your face." Sky snapped back.

"Come on, you just don't have the balls to."

"You! —"

"Guys, shut the fuck up!" yelled Brandon, "Geez! Get a life man!"

The both of them just rolled their eyes, as Brandon just sighed in relieved.

"Sir, Ms." Spoke the Driver as he stopped the car in front of the entrance. "We have reached the airport."

"Good. I'm tired of staying here anymore." Snapped Diaspro and she opened the door and walked out. Bodyguards are there for her to carry her luggage and protecting her.

"Yo dude, aren't you going out?" called Sky as he noticed Brandon was dazzling.

"Dude." He sighed. "I'm not leaving. I just can't…"

"Can't let go the feelings of your daughter and her?" he said, Brandon nodded and sighed.

"How I wish I could be there for them you know." He sighed, looking down. At a moment, Sky's face changed. He looked down at his brother, and suddenly felt guilty and feared for what he has done between Brandon and Stella's relationship. A sudden though appeared in his mind, telling himself that he should tell him exactly what really happened at that night. But once again, his darker side took over that thought, making him decided not to tell Brandon.

"I am really scared that dad will do something stupid." Said Brandon, "I mean, he and mum are staying. It's pretty obvious that he wanted his granddaughter back! What the fuck can I do?"

"Hey, maybe we should defy dad's order… just for once." Brandon looked up at his brother with his eyes widen, and was surprised that Sky, a son who listen to his parents actually dares to use the word "defy".

"Wow… Bro, that is the first time you said that." Spoke Brandon, surprised. "Besides fucking around with girls, you didn't have the guts to defy dad's order before."

"I mean, come on! We're brothers! I do not want to go back and look at the four walls okay? We should have some fun! Come on! We are in our twenties! We should—"

"I think the only reason that makes you wanna stay is Bloom, right Bro?" Sky stared at his brother who spotted the answer.

"Yeah… She's really… attractive now. And after all, I do not want to see my fiancée date a commoner! I mean come on! She belongs with me! We are engaged at the first place!"

"Seriously bro…" Brandon looked at him, "If Bloom is happy with the other guy, you should give her your blessing."

"Ya ya, but she's not even married yet. That means I still stand a chance, right?" Brandon nodded, as he knew that he's right after all. But at the same time, he knows Sky wasn't attracted to Bloom's inner beauty, he is only attracted and loves her current beauty. But he can't stop his brother, right?

"So… Should we get the chauffeur make a u turn?" Brandon nodded. Sky smiled and looked up at the chauffer, ordering him to make a u turn. The chauffer nodded and start the engine and drove off.

"Hey!" one of the bodyguards yelled, the rest then give the car a chase. But after a while, they stopped as the car disappeared.

* * *

"Dad." Stella looked up at her father. "Do you think I made the right choice?"

Her father sighed. He looked down at his daughter, put one of his arms around her as he strokes her hair. He deeply knows that Stella was forced to make this choice, a choice that she was forced to pick.

"Stella, it's all up to you." He managed to put on a smile while looking at his daughter. "Whatever choice you made, I will always support you."

"Thanks daddy." Stella replied coldly. "But I still think it's a wrong choice. I felt guilty whenever it is really unfair that I forbid Brandon to—" She immediately keep quiet after she mentioned his name. Instead of seeing Radius being angry, instead he sighed and looked at his daughter.

"Stella, answer me honestly." He said. "You still have feelings for him right?"

Stella kept quiet after hearing that question. But Radius continues to ask anyway.

"Actually deep in your heart, you don't want to leave this place, especially avoiding him. You, like any other women wants a perfect family. You want him to love you and Joy, you want him to be by your side whenever you need him."

"Daddy I—"

"I don't blame you Stella." Continued Radius. "I can see how much he care for Joy, I can see how much he eager to take the responsibility. But because of Joy, you can't. You don't want her to let her know how she is created, and that incident that night, am I right?"

"Daddy please!" cried Stella, who is now covering her ears. "I do not want to talk about this anymore!"

"Sir!" Suddenly, Cassandra dashes into the room and looked up at Radius. "We have a problem here."

"What is it Cassandra?" asked Radius, anxious.

"Chimera called." She said, Stella immediately grabbed Cassandra's arms anxiously, as she knew it was about her daughter, Joy.

"What happened? What happened to my daughter?" Stella shouted.

"She runs away when Chimera was away for a while." Cassandra replied. "And left a note."

* * *

**AN: ** Sounds familiar? Geez, I am really good at the game of hide and seek. Bet I have pissed a lot of people off, seriously. Guess Who is Joy gonna dump on this time.

Seriously, do you think Joy has been a really good and sweet girl? Think again. She has her mother's personality and her dad's eyes and hair. Looked at Stella's temper and you'll know what type of girl is Joy, but... I put it to the more extreme just to make her look like "_The little sweet girl who holds on a knife._" Yes, she's a little devil isn't she?

Anyway, review! Leave me a review about your thoughts on how Joy's reaction will be when she knows the truth. But don't kill her because she's just a little girl =)

**REVIEW! **

_**xoxo-Joy**_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Back

**Joy's POV**

_I looked around the streets, hoping that I could find that stupid hotel. I mean, what's the difference between a motel and a 5 star hotel anyway? It's still a room to sleep, a room for entertainment or… something like that. But why being nobilities is sooo troublesome? You must live in a fancy 5 star hotel room, no cheap stuff, must have proper manners and more! I rather hear theory from my teachers!_

_Suddenly, I looked up. There was a big building in front of me. Wait, this place looks just so familiar. I can't help myself from walking into the building, but then got stopped by a security. _

"Little girl." He chuckled. "Do you know what the hell is this place?"

"Of course I know! This is a 5 star hotel! Who are you to stop me anyway?" I snapped back, looking at that man angrily. Obviously, he's not been friendly with me either.

"Look, you either go back to your parents or take a step away from this place." He said, "Do you know what who is currently living in our hotel now?"

"Of course! Nobilities and rich people! These are the only people who knows how to spend money on unnecessary things!"

"Why you little brat!—"

"You!" I looked up at the person who called. Wait a minute! Isn't he that guy who kidnapped me?

"Sir!" I called, looking up at him. Obviously, he recognized me! I can see it from his expression! "I was trying to go in but this bad security guard just scolded me, a brat." I said, trying to look innocence. Just then, he pulled that security's collar and it seems like he's giving him a deathly glare. They seem to be whispering something, which makes the security guard really scared. _Humm, I am wondering what the hell are they talking about?_

_After a while, he pushed the security guard away and look at me._

"Come with me, Ms." Okay, it's weird that everyone keeps calling me Ms. But I follow him anyway. I know teachers taught us not to obey a stranger, but for some reason I need to find out. I want to know everything about what my mum's hiding from me.

* * *

_Mummy, _

_I am NOT leaving Gardenia until I have found the answer. I'm sorry, but I promised that I'd be back after that. _

_Love,_

_Joy_

Stella put down the note that Joy have left, and panicked.

"Where the hell could she have go?" cried Stella, looking up at her father. "I mean, she's only a kid! What if there's an accident?"

"Don't worry Stella." Radius spoke in a calm tone. "She grew up in Gardenia, I'm sure she knows the place better than anyone else."

"But dad! She's still having dengue! Oh, I shouldn't have made that choice! It's all my fault!" Stella looks down with guilt, as tears falling from her watery eyes. "I am not a good mother!"

"Chill Stella, I'm sure we'll find her. I mean, where can a little girl go anyway?"

"Sir, Ms." Cassandra spoke. "Do you think that she is going back to Erendor's?" Stella looked up, thinking that it could be possible. Because Joy did mention that she's looking for her answer, secondly, besides her friends and Radius, the only person who knows the truth is the Earklyon people.

"Daddy! Maybe Cassandra's right!" cried Stella, "Maybe she did went back to Erendor! Because firstly, the hotel he's staying is just nearby. Secondly, Joy has the impression of that place. I'm sure that Joy went there!"

"Very well." Radius turned to Cassandra, "Go to Erendor's. If Joy is there, bring her back, no matter what."

"Yes sir." Cassandra replied and walks out from the room. Stella immediately got up, was about to walk out of the room but got stopped by Radius.

"Don't worry Stella." He said while crabbing her arms. "Joy will be fine. Just trust Cassandra for once, kay?"

Stella just sighed, looked at her dad and nodded. Her father then smiled in relieved.

* * *

"This is life!" Sky lay on the car seats, relieved. Brandon just chuckled and laughed at his brother, shaking his head.

"Bro." He called. "Thanks."

"Nah, no worries." Sky replied. "Stop being a sissy by the way! Be manly, come on you're already a dad!"

"Yeah." Brandon just looks down, confused. "But Joy doesn't know that. She thinks I'm an uncle to her." Sky got up and looked at his brother with one eyebrow raised.

"Come on dude." Sky then put his arm on Brandon, comforting him. "Like I've said, stop being a sissy! Who knows I mean, she's eager to have a daddy! Maybe she wants you to be her daddy, she likes you!"

"But will not after she knows the truth." Replied Brandon, who recalled what he himself had did to Stella.

"You need not to tell her that." Sky said. "She needs not to know!"

"But she'll know someday! Oh god, now I'm really stress!"

"Yo dude… Just stop thinking about that." Sky looked at him, and a little fear was once again formed inside his heart. If Brandon knows what really happened during that night, he'll be doomed.

Just as he was recalling what he done, Brandon's cellphone rang. Brandon looked at it, afraid that it was their dad who's gonna yell at them for running away. But still, Brandon took a gamble and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Brandon called, praying that it was not another scolding from his father.

"Brandon?" called a female voice, "Is that you honey?"

"Mum?" Brandon looked at Sky, surprised.

"Are you guys in the airport now?" asked her mum.

"Well… to be honest, besides Diaspro, me and Sky actually drove away." Replied Brandon. "I know it wrong but, I can't help myself staying in Gardenia!"

"You have made the right choice, Brandon." Her mother said, "You have to come back, at once!"

"Why mum, dad's gonna scold us?"

"No! It's about Joy! She's here and…"

"What? Did dad just do another abduction again? He's gonna get sued, you know."

"No! It's not about your dad. She came alone." Brandon's eyes grew widen and surprised after hearing that. How could a 6-year-old girl go to the hotel alone, without any adults?

"But… Why she came down, alone?"

"She came to ask about ... her _father_."

Brandon was speechless after hearing that .

* * *

_Here's the new chapter of HURT. I hope you guys like it. Oh BTW, I have updated Romeo and Juliet as well, please go and read the newest chapter, I'm pretty sure you'll like it. _

_BTW, I doubt that I am able to finish this story cause I'm gonna add some more chapters in it. I promise, it'll be interesting. So ya, I'm probably extending the deadline, I don't know when it will be finished cause school semester is staring around the corner, gotta get ready. So ya, probably this story will be done at the end of August... or... I don't know. _

**Please review on Hurt, and Romeo and Juliet as well! **

_**xoxo-Joy**_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Promise

"Ms, here's your apple juice." The bodyguard placed a glass of apple juice on the table then walks off.

"Why do everyone keep calling me Ms? I'm not that old, I'm only 6!" exclaimed Joy, crossing her arms.

"Joy, it's the rules." Spoke Erendor. "They have to obey the rules."

"But I don't care! These rules don't even make sense to me anyway! I'm only here to ask you some questions, that's all. I'm still waiting for answers, hello!"

"What, what questions Joy?" asked Solara, pretending that she didn't heard her question.

"Who-is-my-father?" cried Joy, "I have repeated a lot of times geez!"

"We really have no idea what you are talking about." Sighed Solara. "Besides, how do you know that we knew your father?"

"You guys kidnapped me, brought me here and your expression are as if trying to tell me something!" Joy replied, frustrated. "I may be 6, but I am not stupid!"

"Joy, we are—"

"Don't you dare my lord!" snapped Solara, giving a deathly glare to her husband. Joy looked at the both of then in confusion, but her suspicious grew deeper, as she's pretty sure that they knew the answer.

"Tell me!" cried Joy. "I want to know!"

"Well… We're—"

"Ms. Joy, there you are!" cried a voice, they looked up and saw Cassandra walking towards Joy.

"How in the world did you get in here?" yelled Erendor. "I thought my guards were guarding the door!"

"Too bad, they are no match of me." Replied Cassandra. She looked at Joy, grabbed and carried her up.

"Let me go!" cried Joy, struggling. "I told you, I won't go back until I have know the answer!"

"Ms. Joy, do you know that your mother and grandpa are worried sick?" reprimanded Cassandra, "We can talk and sort thing out, why in the world would you come back to the person who kidnapped you?"

"Because Joy do not want to leave Gardenia!" cried Joy, as she started to cry. "Joy want to stay here! Joy want to know why mum is acting in this way! She's not like that in the past, until they appeared in our life!" Joy then pointed at Erendor.

"Do you have any idea how I felt? Mum and the rest knew well who is my daddy, but they don't want to tell me anything about him! Since they know the answer, why don't you allow them to speak? WHY?"

Cassandra is speechless.

"Cassandra, she's right." Spoke out Solara. "She has the right to know who she really is."

"All thanks to you Earklyons!" snapped back Cassandra, glaring at Solara. "Without anyone of you, she would have not think and feel in this painful way! It's all your fault!"

"Cassandra we're just—"

"Shut up Erendor. I clearly know what you're after. If you think using Joy would retrieve Radius's trust, then you're wrong! Come on Joy, let's go." Cassandra then carried Joy, despites how Joy protested she insisted to leave. Just as she reached the door, Brandon and Sky appeared.

"Uncle, save me!" cried Joy. "I do not want to go!"

"Brandon, get the hell out of the way!" snapped Cassandra, giving Brandon a death glare.

"You know that I won't." Brandon spoke. "Put her down now!"

"This is Radius's order. Get off the way!"

Suddenly, Brandon's arms blocked the doorway, preventing Cassandra to take a step out of the room.

"You don't want me to hurt you, Brandon." Cassandra snapped.

"I can let you go, but on the condition to let me follow you."

"You know that I won't."

"Oh yeah? I will straight away tell Joy about the past." Brandon stated. "I don't care what she's going to think, but right now I want her to be safe."

"Don't. ever. threaten. me." Cassandra growled at him.

"I'm not. I just dislike the ways you are treating Joy now. She's carrying dengue virus, and now you're making her emotions and condition unstable! Believe me Cassandra, only if you put her down, let me tag along I'm sure she'll do fine!"

"What makes you think I can trust you?"

"She's completely attached to me now. She trusts me." Cassandra observes Brandon's expression, knowing that he's not lying. She then put down Joy, as Joy run towards Brandon and hugged him, crying.

"Follow me." Cassandra spoke and walks out from the room. Joy shook her head, protesting that she doesn't ant to go back and face her mother.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. I promise." Brandon then piggybacked Joy as she smiled, and walks out from the room. Sky watched them leave, not know that his father walked towards him with his furious expression. Sky turned back and looked, scared.

"Fa…Father!" Sky spoke, trying to act like nothing happened. "Mum! What is these all about?" He pointed out. "What is that girl doing here anyway?"

Erendor just looked at Sky furious and walks back to his room. Her other just shook her head and sighed, following her husband back to the room.

"Thank god dad is not going to kill me for coming back and leaving Diaspro in the airport, alone." Whispered Sky, in relieve.

* * *

**A/N: ** _Okay, I know this chapter may be a little crappy and short, but there you are anyway!_

_Sorry if I'm having lacks of updates, because I am completing Romeo & Juliet soon! ***squeal*** Yes, I have edited and written alot of extra scenes and dramas, romance that is really awesome. i know, people tend not to review much on that story, but it's really going to be awesome, I promise. I can't wait for the sequel to be written, it's gonna be awesome!_

_Oh and new chapter of Romeo and Juliet is up! Please review! _

_And also review on this story too! _

_Love ya! _

_**xoxo-Joy**_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: 3 Days

"Daddy, I think I better go and check it out." Stella stood up from her seat, panicked and worried. "It's been an hours I just can't seat here doing nothing!"

"Stella, I believe Cassandra will find her." Said Radius. "Cassandra is a very professional bodyguard."

"But daddy!—"

"Like I said, trust her Stella." Just then, Cassandra walked in. Radius got up and looked at her anxiously, thinking that she didn't found her.

"We found her sir." She replied. "But—"

Just then, Brandon walked into the scenario, carrying Joy in his arms. Stella looked up surprised and furious. But then, she's relieved that Joy's back.

"Joy." Whispered Stella as she's walking towards them. Joy just rolled her eyes, ignoring her and looked at her furiously. Then she turned back and hugged Brandon.

"Joy, she's you're mum." Said Brandon.

"But now she's acting like a total jerk." Replied Joy, Stella's heart felt shattered after hearing what her daughter said. Radius got up angrily and walked towards Brandon, giving him a furious look.

"What are you doing here?" He yelled, and then he turned to Cassandra.

"Sir. Ms. Joy only wants to come with me, only if he's around." Replied Cassandra. "She's completely attached to him now."

Radius looked back at Brandon.

"Dad, no worries." Said Stella, "Joy's here now."

"Joy, listen to me." Brandon looked at Joy, "Don't ever run away again. You are making your mother and grandpa sick, you know that?"

"But—"

"Don't worry, I will always be there for you whenever you need me. Don't you trust me?"

"But… I want to know!" Joy protested, who is still eager to know the truth.

"I will tell you, only if you're a good girl." Brandon looked at her, smiling. "Now get now and go to mummy."

Joy's glum face once again appeared on her face. But she listens to Brandon's anyway. Brandon put her onto the ground and she walks back to her mum.

"Joy!" cried Stella, immediately hugged her daughter tight. "I'm sorry, I'm truthly sorry!"

Joy's little heart immediately melts, and hugged back her mum.

"I'm sorry for running away." She murmured. "There will be no next time, I promise."

"No Joy, it's mum's fault. I should have discussed with you earlier."

"I love you mum."

"Love you too. Now listen to me. Go back to bed at once, there's a room for you here and a nurse will serve you whatever you need. You still had dengue, I do not want you to be contagious."

"But mum, can you promise me that you'll let me stay?"

Stella was speechless, looking at her daughter expressionless. Then, she put on a weak smile and nodded her head.

"Thanks mama!" cried Joy and hugged back her mum. "Thank you!" Joy then walks off, following Cassandra to her hotel bedroom. Stella sighed in relieved and smiled while watching Joy leave with Cassandra. But after they left, Stella's furious expression came back, staring at Brandon.

"Stella, please. Not that look." Brandon spoke, scared.

"Why can't you Earklyons just leave me alone?" cried Stella, "Now great, she is already suspecting!"

"I don't want that to happened! It's beyond my control!"

"You shouldn't have come here in the first place!"

"Fine it's my fault! My fault for raping you, my fault that Joy was created and my fault that my parents came down here to reclaim her! Fine my fault!"

Just then, a slap went across Brandon's face. He looked up at Stella, who is now furious and sad at the same time. Brandon knows that his words had hurt Stella as he saw her watery eyes.

"For once in a while I beg you Brandon, get the hell out of their life." Said Radius, who is now comforting Stella while putting his hands on her shoulders. "You know that there will be no happy ending for this."

"I'm sorry, sir." Brandon apologized, while his eyes are at Stella's. "I'm sorry that I brought you guts some trouble. I will persuade my parents to leave and forget everything."

"Don't." suddenly, Stella spoke up. "Don't leave. Joy wants you, she'll crying when she knows that you lied to her."

"What?" Brandon looked at her, surprised. "You mean…"

"3 days. I give you 3 days to spend some time with her. But only under the condition that you'll not tell her anything about that truth, and when she asked just… give her some lie. I do not want her to acknowledge a beast as her father."

"3 Days? You allowed me to stay with her for 3 days?"

"But after that, you and your family must leave." Said Stella. "If neither of you leave, I'll being Joy back and you'll never see her again, ever in your life."

Brandon hesitated, considering Stella's offer. If he and his family leave, maybe they will have their normal life back. But they have to keep it a secret cause if Joy knew; she'll be unable to accept it. But only 3 days. After these 3 days he'll unable to meet his daughter again. But if without any Earklyon's existence and let them lead their normal life, and Joy would be happy, then it's worth it.

"Yes." he replied. "I promise."

"Good." Replied Stella. "I hope you keep your promises this time."

* * *

**TBC**

_Another chapter of Hurt, I hope you guys enjoy it. I know its a little bit short here, but in the next few chapters Joy is going to know the truth, and that will be... drama? Yes, it takes place after Bloom become Mrs. Bridges. _

_So please review! I love ya guys!_

_**xoxo-Joy**_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Mrs. Bridges

**The next day (1****st**** day) …**

"I shall pronounce you, husband and wife." The solemniser announced and everyone cheered. Andy looked at his beautiful wife, and kissed his bride.

"Yaa!" cried Sunny, run towards and hugged the both of them. "Papa, mama!"

The couple couldn't help but laughed. Radius walked towards them and hugged Bloom, giving her his blessing.

"Congrats Bloom." He spoke. "Finally, you're a Mrs now."

"Thank you." Bloom looked down, but a little bit awkward. "Stella and Joy not coming?"

"Godma, Godpa!" suddenly a tiny voice called, Bloom and Andy were surprised as Joy running towards them.

"Joy!" cried Sunny. "I thought you're sick."

"She's okay now." Replied Stella walking towards them, Bloom's mouth dropped as she saw Brandon behind her.

"What is he doing here?" she asked, worried. "He's not going to crash my wedding, right?"

"No, don't bother about him." Said Stella. "He's here for fun. Anyway, congrats! You're Mrs. Bridges now!"

"Thanks bestie." Bloom hugged. "Thanks. Without you, me and Andy wouldn't get together."

"No worries, I'm always here for you." Whispered Stella. "If Andy bullies you, you must tell me, kay?"

"Don't worry about that, I promise that I won't make Bloom shed a single tear." Andy said as his lips touches Bloom's.

"Okay stop that, there's kids here." Bloom blushed as she notices Sunny and Joy were giggling.

"Congrats." Brandon spoke, "I'm glad that you're happy now."

"Thank you." Replied Bloom coldly and giving him a cold glare while shaking his hand. "I'm really glad that my last name is now Bridges, not Earklyon."

"I know what you mean." Brandon replied back. And thanks for bashing up my brother, he deserves it."

"He deserves more than that." Bloom replied, who is still giving Brandon that cold glare. "And I hope he got his balls bashed up."

"Honey, don't bother about him." Said Andy, comforting her as he gave Brandon a deathly glare. "Let's go get Mark and Ryo."

Bloom nodded and walks off with her newly wedded hubby, as the kids just stood there, as they have no idea what's going on.

"Hey Stella!" called Layla as she runs towards Stella, and had the same reaction as Bloom after she saw Brandon.

"Sheez, why the hell he's here?" Whispered Layla, "He's an Earklyon!"

"Tell you later." Whispered Stella. "Anyway, where are Tecna and Timmy?"

"They are at home, taking care of Annelise right now."

"Oh."

"Anyway, got to go. There's a dude waiting for me." Stella looked up at Layla surprised. Did she just say a dude is waiting for here?

"Who's that lucky man?" asked Stella. Layla pointed at Nabu, who is cleaning up the tables and cups.

"Nabu?" cried Stella surprised.

"But we're not… that relationship duh. Me and him are just friends." Layla rolled her eyes, knowing what's Stella thinking. "Friends, understand?"

Stella nodded, smiling. Layla smiled and hugged her friend before she went back and continue her conversation with Nabu.

"Hey Joy, we should get up to the stage now." Said Sunny who is trying to pull Joy up to the stage.

"Can't." Joy pushes Sunny's hand away. "I'm sorry, mama wants me to go back and rest. I cried to make her bring me here."

"Yeah, I'm sorry Sunny." Replied Stella while stroking Sunny's hair. "Joy is still sick. I have to bring her home." Sunny looked disappointed, but he understands.

"No worries," Smiled Sunny while holding on Joy's hand, making her blushed. "I will wait until she's recovered. Right Joy?"

Joy smiled and nodded weakly.

"Stella, I will ask Cassandra or Chimera to accompany you if you—"

"No thanks daddy." Replied Stella, "I ensure that nothing will happen." She looked up at Brandon.

"What?" Brandon looked at her. Stella just rolled her eyes and carries up her daughter, walking out from frutti bar.

"Wait!" Brandon called, chasing after her. When they get into the car, they just kept quiet. They don't tend to talk to each other, and Joy was too tired that she falls asleep inside the car while on their way back home.

* * *

**TBC**

_Soo sorry, but I have a lot of school assignments to deal with. Geez, college is different from high school. First day of school, assignment! LAWL!_

_But it's fun... Seriously, when you get to learn EVERYTHING. So... Ya... No complains._

_Will update soon if I can!_

Sorry for a very short chapter, but I hope you will review it anyway! *hearts*

**_xoxo-Joy_**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Confession

Stella stepped into her house, and then followed by Brandon. She threw her keys onto the coffee table and walked into Joy's room, while Brandon just looked around the apartment curiously.

"Stella." Called a voice, the both of them looked up and saw Tecna coming down from the stairs, carrying Annelise in her arms.

"Wow, you're back. With… him." Tecna pointed out. "What happened?"

"Let's just said that he's stalking me, with conditions apply." Though Tecna was confused of what she's saying, she nodded her head anyway.

"Where's Timmy?"

"He went to the mall to get Annelise's milk powder and diapers." Replied Tecna. "We are out of supply soon."

"Oh."

"So I don't disturb you both? I was about to bring Annelise to the park anyway. She's prefers the outside world more than facing the four walls."

"But—"

"No worries Stella, I will look around." Tecna then left the room, leaving Stella and Brandon awkward.

"I think I should put Joy to bed." Stella spoke, while she immediately walked into Joy's room and tuck her into bed. Joy's eyes were half open when her mum was tucking her with blankets.

"Mama…" she whispered. "I feel so tired…"

"That's because you have took the syrup earlier in the morning." Said Stella, smiling. "It's alright, you'll be fine after a few hours of sleep."

Joy nodded and closed her eyes, falling back to sleep. Stella smiled and sighed in relieve while walking out from Joy's room. Then she looked up and saw Brandon was standing in front of her.

"She's asleep." Replied Stella, who finally talked to Brandon. "It's the side effects of the syrups, she won't be awake till the side effects wears off."

Brandon just nodded his head and looked down at the floor.

"That's great." He murmured, sitting down on the sofa. Stella just gave him a cold glare and sits a distance beside him. Brandon looked at Stella, and was about to speak. But he kept quiet again after seeing Stella's emotionless face.

"Joy will not wake up until the medication wears off." She said. "You do not need to stay here till late. You may go back to the hotel if you want to."

"I only have 3 days to spend some time with my daughter." Brandon replied coldly. "I will wait till she's awake."

"As you wish." Said Stella, as she stood up and grabbed her handbag. "I'll be out for a moment, take good care of here while I'm not around." Just as she was about to step out of this house, she felt someone grabbed her left arm hard. She looked back it fear, seeing Brandon holding on her arm tight.

"Don't go, please." Plead Brandon. Stella looked at him annoyed, trying to push him away. Brandon then kisses Stella's lips, as Stella looked up surprised by his reaction and was trying to push him away. After a while, the both of them engaged to a strong, passionate kiss and Stella leads him to her room and pushes him onto his bed, taking off his top.

"I love you." He whispered and continues kissing Stella. Slowly, Brandon's right hand moved to Stella's chest and slowly unbuttoned her blouse and revealed her bra. Suddenly, Stella's eyes fluttered open, recalling those bad flashbacks, that flashback that Brandon had raped her. She screamed and immediately pushes Brandon away, covering herself in fear.

"Get the fuck off me." She whispered, as tears falling out from her eyes. Knowing what Stella means, he got up putting back his blouse on. Suddenly, he noticed that there's a scar carved on Stella's shoulder. To his curiosity, he took a step and gasped after seeing his name there. He looked up at Stella, who is now sobbing in fear.

"I did that to you?" he whispered. Stella gave him a deathly glare, got up from the bed and gave Brandon a slap. Brandon looked up at her teary eyes, confused and guilty. Slowly, he put his arms around Stella, comforting her. As this time, Stella didn't resist and buried her head on Brandon's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I shouldn't have done that to you. A moron like me should burn in hell. I'm sorry that I have done that to you Stella. I will leave you so that—"

"Don't you get it?" cried Stella, looking up at Brandon right now. "Joy is completely attached to you now… Also…."

"Also what?"

"I just want to… spend more time with you." She finally admitted. "You only have 3 days to share some moments with me… and Joy."

"Why make it 3 days? If you do not want me to leave, why do you still make me?" Brandon asked.

"I can't. It's just… too hard for me. I'm sorry." She immediately got up and dashes into the bathroom and locked the door. Brandon looked down, knowing that Stella's reason of doing these is not because Stella no longer has feelings on him, and it's just that she's scared.

_She's scared that he'll hurt her again._

* * *

**A/N: **Ya, I'm too lazy to do my homework right now... So might as well update this story :)

**Read & Review! Love ya guys!**

**_xoxo-Joy_**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Joy's Story

"So… You need help cleaning the tables?" Nabu looked up at Layla and smiled, nodded his head. Layla helped cleaning up the table, and accidentally touches Nabu's hands. Suddenly, the both of them felt an electric shock and immediately move their hands away.

"I'm sorry that we are unable to catch that movie." Spoke Layla.

"It's alright." Nabu replied, looking up at her smiling. Layla just smiled back, with a little disappointed look on her face.

"Let me take these." Layla took a tray of glasses from the table and walk away.

"Layla!"

She stopped, turned back and looked at Nabu who is walking towards her.

"I bought the last 2 tickets for that movie." He took out the movie tickets, showing it to Layla. "Do you…. Still…"

"What?" Layla can't help but smile at Nabu's awkward look.

"Do you still want to go and watch the movie with… me? Tonight?" Layla smiled, looking at Nabu for a few seconds and walks off. Nabu looked down on the ground, thinking that Layla just rejected him. Just as he was about to go back to work, he heard Layla calling his name.

"Remember to wear a decent outfit!" she said, and walks away. Nabu looked back, and smiled.

"Yes… I will…" he whispered.

Layla walking into the kitchen, and just as Layla was about to put the tray on the basin, Roxy blocked her way.

"Remember to wear a decent outfit!" cried Roxy, Layla just blushed and put the try onto the basin.

"You have a crush on him, right?" Roxy asked.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Layla said, shyly.

"Come on girl! You jolly know what I'm talking about." Layla just keep blushing, looking down on the ground.

"But… there's one problem." Spoke Roxy again, "there's 2 guys having a crush on you at the same time… humm…"

"Don't joke about that, please." Layla looked at Roxy. "There's absolutely no third party coming in between me and Nabu, right?"

"Ryo. He had a huge crush on you too." Recalled Roxy.

"Oh gosh, no… Please tell me that you're joking. I just treat Ryo as my friend."

"But he treat you differently! I mean come on, he won't ask a girl out UNLESS he got a crush on THAT GIRL." Roxy pointed at Layla. "And you're the first one."

"Please I—"

"Layla!" called a voice, which interrupted their conversation. The both of them turned back and saw Ryo running towards them.

"Wow…er… hi Ryo." Said Layla. "What brings you here, in the kitchen?"

"I think I'll leave." Whispered Roxy and she run out. Layla and Ryo looked at each other, awkward.

"We missed that movie… so I was just wondering if you're… free tonight?" Ryo showed her the movie tickets.

"Ryo… I… I have something on tonight." Replied Layla. "I'm sorry…"

Ryo looked disappointed, but still put a smile on his face and sigh.

"Never mind." He said. "We'll catch that movie next time."

"Yeah… next time. " Layla smiled and quickly walks out form the kitchen.

* * *

Brandon was flipping through a photo album, which have the photos of Joy when she was just an infant and toddler. Just then, Stella walks out from the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel.

"Oh.." Brandon immediately closed the photo album. "I'm sorry, I just found these on the shelf. I was curious so—"

"It's alright." Whispered Stella. "Go ahead and look at it."

Brandon just nodded and continues flipping the pages. Stella smiled while looking at the photos.

"She's been such a sweet angel." Stella whispered. "I'm glad that I didn't abort her." Brandon looked up after she mentioned the word "abort."

"You planned to abort her?" Stella looked at Brandon, nodded.

"After that incident… I just can't take that blow. I thought I'd forget about it after I came to Gardenia, and found Bloom. Until…"

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Congrats, you're 2 months pregnant." Stella's eyes grew widen, disbelieving what the doctor had just said to her.  
_

"_You're…sure?" asked Stella, anxious. "I…I can't be pregnant!" _

"_We had done a full body checkup on you, Ms. Solaria. You are indeed pregnant." _

"_NO! It can't be!" Stella immediately got up and rushes out from the room. _

_

* * *

_

"_Bloom… what should I do now?" cried Stella, who is now hugging Bloom. "I do not want this child, I do not want it!" _

"_Stella, relax. Everything will be fine." Comfort Bloom. _

"_Of course you'll relax!" cried Stella, yelled at Bloom. "You're not the one who got raped, got impregnate by a rapist! That is why Jan is dead, isn't it? It's that thing, that thing murdered her!"_

_"Sunny is not that thing! It's not his fault that he was born, he's innocence!" Yelled Bloom. _

"_Yeah right, and I won't follow Jan's footstep." Said Stella, "I'm going to save myself for all these regrets. I'm going to abort this thing." Stella runs out from the apartment, crying. _

"_Stella!" called Bloom. _

_

* * *

_

"_You sure about this, Ms. Solaria?" asked the doctor. Stella nodded her head, meaning that she agrees. _

"_You're not going to discuss with your family members about this?" asked the doctor. _

"_I'm 16. It's a legal age for me to make the choice, whether if I want to keep it… or not."_

"_Very well…" said the doctor. "I'll do an ultrasound first, before heading on to the operation room." Stella nodded and follows the doctor. She lies down on the bed, looking up at the sonogram. _

"_This is your baby, Ms. Solaria." Stella looked up, looking at the tiny thing that's inside her. _

"_Is that the actual size of the baby?" asked Stella. "It's freaking small!" _

"_It will grow bigger and bigger… until the week 38 to 42…" _

"_Week 38 to 42?"_

"_Yes, the head will go down… and by that time… it means that it's ready to arrive in this world." _

"_Stella looked at the sonogram, touching her stomach. Suddenly, she feels that the thing inside her is moving. Stella looked down; remember the decision that she has made. She suddenly felt guilty towards the choice she had made. _

"_Now Ms. Solaria, it seems that we can head to the operation room and—"_

"_Sorry." Stella got up from the bed. "I've changed my mind. I want to keep it. I want it to live."_

_

* * *

_

"_Bloom!" cried Stella, lying on the ground. "BLOOM!"  
_

"_What I was just— oh my gosh!" Bloom immediately run towards Stella, helping her up and out her on the sofa. Then she noticed that her water broke. _

"_Gosh Stella, you're… wet. I'll call Andy, don't fret." Bloom immediately pick up the phone and start dialing numbers. _

"_I'm DYING SOON!"_

_After a short while, Andy's car arrived and the both of them immediately put Stella into the car, and drives off. _

"_Why can't we just call the ambulance? I'm sure that they're faster than Andy's damm car!" _

"_Geez Stella, an ambulance takes at least 30 minutes to arrive. Believe me, Andy's car is the fastest already." _

"_I don't care, it's fucking painful!" _

"_Bloom, is it okay if you left Sunny at home alone?" Asked Andy. _

"_No worries, I got the nanny to take good care of him." Replied Bloom. _

"_AHH!" cried Stella. "It's damm painful, god damm it! Drive faster!" _

"_Bloom, can you tell her to shut up?" yelled Andy, annoyed. _

"_You try and take over my place and see if it's painful or not!" yelled back Stella. _

"_This is going to be a very long fight…" whispered Bloom while watching them quarreling._

_

* * *

_

"_Push Ms. Solaria! Push!" called the doctor. Stella just keeps scream and yelling for hours and hours. But the head still hasn't come out. _

"_Doctor, the head it's not coming out!" cried the nurse. "It's been hours, if it continues the mother and child will be in danger!" The doctor then walked towards Stella, comforting her. _

"_Ms. Solaria." The doctor spoke. "Just relax… just keep pushing. It will be alright afterward, believe me."_

"_You told me that my baby will come out when the head goes down, but you didn't tell me that it is that painful! God damm it!"_

"_Looks like we got to use forceps." Said the doctor. _

"_Doctor, look!" cried the nurse, "The head! It's coming out!"_

"_See Ms. Solaria? You can do it! The head's coming out! Push!" he went back and checks on the fetus, Stella uses all her energy to push and finally after a short while, she heard a baby crying. _

"_Congrats Ms. Solaria." Said the Nurse, carrying a baby. "It's a baby daughter." _

_"You naughty little girl," Stella smiled, touching the baby's face.  
_

**End**

**

* * *

**

"Stella.. Thank you for keeping Joy alive." Said Brandon. "I—"

"I do not make this choice for you, Mr. Earklyon. I just do it for the sake of Joy." Just then, she heard someone cried. Stella immediately rushes down and runs into Joy's room, seeing Joy crying in fear.

"What happened honey?" asked Stella, wrapping her arms on her daughter.

"I had a nightmare…" cried Joy. "Mummy, I'm scared…"

"Don't worry, as long as I'm here, nothing will harm you. Get back to sleep, ok?" Joy nodded her head and closes her eyes, falling back to sleep.

* * *

**AN:** _Sorry for leaving this story dead for quite a period of time! Like I've said, school sucks, and it always sucks. Anyways, I hope you gus like this chapter, so please review? :)_

_xoxo-Joy_


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: A Night

Brandon's POV

I looked at the way she loved Joy, and how much she had sacrifice for Joy. God, I shouldn't interrupt their life. I'm not a good father; I'm a total jerk. I'm sorry Joy, without my existence there won't be you getting bullied and teased by your classmates, and your mama need not to suffer in this way.

"Stella, I think I should go." Brandon spoke, ashamed. I'll pick her up tomorrow." Brandon walks out as Stella watched him left the house.

Stella's POV

_Am I making the right choice? Why do I say 3 days? I hope he could have more time accompany Joy and me! But… Joy can't know that her father was a rapist, that person whom raped me and got me pregnant!_

_I'm sorry Joy. I'm not a good mother; I shouldn't have stopped you from knowing who is your father. I do not want you to take another blow, I'm sorry…_

**Normal**

**(2****nd**** Day)**

Andy slowly opened his eyes, looked around and recalled that he's in his own bedroom. Then he looked now; saw Bloom sleeping soundly on his naked chest. Andy smiled, strokes Bloom's hair and kissed her forehead.

Bloom slowly woke up, and looked up at Andy, smiling.

"You're awake." Smiled Bloom. "I thought you had a rough time last night, you should sleep more."

"As long as you're beside me, I feel well, really well." Andy smiled. "I still can't accept the fact that you're now Bloom Bridges."

"Yeah, neither do I." Smiled Bloom. "I'm so glad that we are officially married."

"So do I Bloom." Both of them shared a kiss together, and slowly Andy buried his head on Bloom's shoulder.

"MAMA, PAPA!" cried a voice outside the room. "Is breakfast ready?"

"Looks like our son just interrupted our moments." Laughed Andy.

"Come on, let's get up." Bloom smiled. "We still need to catch that flight afterwards."

"Yeah… for our honeymoon!" Andy tickles Bloom, making Bloom laughed out loud.

"Stop it." Bloom laughed. "There's a kid outside our room."

"Fine, let's get up." Andy then got up from the bed, then turned to Bloom, smiling.

"Okay… what do you want? Your looks are creepy."

Andy then carries Bloom up, Bloom just keep screaming and laughing while they're running into the bathroom.

Joy was lying on her bed, reading her storybook. Just then, Stella came in with a glass of orange juice, walking towards Joy.

"Mama!" called Joy, with a big smile on her face. Stella smiled and strokes her daughter's brown hair for a few seconds.

"I got you a glass of orange juice." Stella said while handed the glass to Joy.

"Thanks mama! You're the best mama in the world!" Joy said, then happily drink the orange juice. Stella couldn't help but smile at her lovely daughter.

"Looks like you're feeling a lot better." Spoke a voice. The both of them looked, it was Tecna and Timmy. "Look what we've got for you." Then, Timmy handed a novel to Joy.

"Wow… It's "The Fairies" novel!" cried Joy, "Thank you!" Just then, the doorbell ring. Stella stood up and rushes to the door entrance and opened the door. Her expression went blank after seeing Brandon, who is holding a big teddy bear.

"Hi.." Stella greeted him. "Come in." Brandon walks into the house and Stella brings him the way to Joy's bedroom.

"UNCLE!" cried Joy, who was thrilled and got up from bed, hugging Brandon tight.

"Hey little girl." Smiled Brandon, "feeling a little better now huh?" Joy nodded her head, smiling and looking at Brandon.

"Is that teddy bear for me?" asked Joy, who just noticed the teddy bear that he's holding. Brandon nodded and gives her the teddy, making Joy squealed even more.

"Thank you uncle!" Cried Joy, hugging the teddy bear tight. "You should buy one for mama too… she loves teddy too…" Stella and Brandon looked up at each other, speechless.

"I think… we'll leave you guys for a moment." Timmy said while he and Tecna leaves the room, leaving the door closed.

"Stella… I would like to bring Joy to… my parents' place." Stella's deathly glare immediately looked at him after hearing what he said.

"No, I don't mean that. My parents miss her, especially my mum. She would like to see her again."

"You know that I won't let you." Stella snapped back. "They are the one who abducted my daughter and cause her to get dengue fever! What if they're taking Joy away?"

"Trust me, they won't." Brandon continued. "If you don't trust me, you could accompany me. I just want Joy to stay with them for a night, that's all. After 3 days, they are unable to –"

"Fine." Stella said. "Only for a night. But, I'm following you." Brandon nodded and smiled.

"Mama, we are not going to that fatty man's hotel, right?" asked Joy, afraid. "I don't like that fat guy, he reminds me of a giant ogre."

"Don't worry Joy." Laughed Stella, "I'll be following you and will be there protecting you, no one will take you away."

"But will uncle be protecting me too?" asked Joy, Stella hesitated for a while, and then nodded her head.

* * *

**A Teaser:**

_"At that party night, I thought I spiked on Stella's drink! Instead, I've accidentally spiked on yours and that's why... you raped her! Got it, god damm it!" Furiously, Brandon punched Sky's face, then on his stomach for a few times. _

_"So it's your fucking fault!" cried Brandon. "If you didn't do anything that night, I wouldn't have raped Stella, I wouldn't have let my daughter Joy got teased and bullied for not having a father! And worse, I wouldn't have hurt the both of them deeply! Fuck you Sky!" _

_When Brandon turned back, he saw a small brunette standing behind the door, with her teary eyes widen. _

* * *

**AN:** I won't be updating for a while, like 2-3 weeks or so? So I'll just leave you guys with this teaser. Hope ya enjoy!

xoxo-Joy


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Sky's fear

"Wohoo, a month holiday starts after tidying this!" cried Roxy, cleaning up the glasses and displaying them back on the shelf. "I wonder how will their honeymoon will be like, humm…"

"Roxy, stop your wild imagination." Layla said, while putting the trays in front of her. "If you're desperate for a honeymoon, get your boyfriend to propose!"

"Layla!" Roxy cried, blushing. "You know that he's not ready for that yet!"

"Oh, why not the other way round then?" Layla stated, giving a hint to Roxy that she should propose to her boyfriend instead. "You're ready, right?"

"I'm not going to talk to you anymore!" Roxy walks away, embarrassed. Layla just giggles and continue arranging the trays. Just then, Nabu walked towards Layla and put a note beside her, and walk away. Layla smiled, picking up the note and read it.

_See you tonight at The Fountain!_

_xoxo-Nabu_

Layla looked up at Nabu, who is now looking at her too and smiled, nodded her head.

* * *

"I wonder when are they coming." Spoke Erendor, while he and his wife were having their afternoon high tea. "Did the cleaners tidied up Joy's room yet?"

"My Lord, they have tidied up her room." Spoke Solara.

"Good, I do not want my granddaughter to sleep in a small, cramp and untidy room." Stated Erendor. "An Earklyon Noble lady should not have such lifestyle."

"Honey, remember. We are not allowed to mention anything about what happened tin the past, and what's our relationship between her and us."

"As long as I get to spend some time with my granddaughter." Said Erendor. "I don't care and I won't mention anything." Then he looked around, noticing that Sky was not around here with them.

"Where's our son, Sky?" asked Erendor, with a displeased tone. "He shouldn't be absent for Joy's arrival. After all, she is his niece!"

* * *

**Sky's POV**

_Shit, I heard that Brandon is going to bring that brat over. Gosh, what am I going to do now? I can't possibly tell her to get out! I got to think of a plan! Geez, that stupid brat… She's going to ruin the whole thing!_

"Sky," I looked up and saw my parents whom were sitting on the dinning room, having their tea sessions. Wait since when do I came here?

"Dad, mum" I called them, trying to act as normal as I can. "Did I… interrupt your Tea session?"

"You should get ready for your Niece's arrival. " Wait, my niece? That Stella and Brandon's clone?

"Err… Yeah, I should." I replied. "I was just planning of which gift I should give to Brandon's dear little cub."

"Well, you still haven't got her a gift yet?" Uh oh, I can hear that my dad is damm pissed off now.

"Well, you can't predict what a girl wants." I tried to explain, "Especially for a little girl."

"Sky's right, honey." Phew, thanks mum for defending me. "Just give him some time."

"But she's arriving soon!"

"Okay okay, I'll just go and get one now!" I immediately run out of the dinning room, ignoring my dad while he was calling my name.

_Phew, that was close._

_

* * *

_

**NORMAL**

"Where are his manners?" cried Erendor angrily, "What the hell is he trying to do?"

"Relax my lord." Just then, a bodyguard walked in, greeted the both of them.

"Sir, Madame, Young master Brandon, Ms Solaria and her child are here."

"Bring them in then! God damm it!" That dude just nod his head and left the room, after a while he brought Brandon and the rest in, while Joy was hiding behind her mother.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all again." Greeted Stella formally, "And it was an honor that you have invited my daughter, Joy."

"No no Stella, it's a pleasure to see you and your daughter again." Said Erendor, while he was walking towards her, looking at Joy who was peeking, and feared.

"Mama, is he going to eat me?" spoke Joy with a tiny, afraid tone. "He looks scary… Like the last time I've met him." Stella smiled and carries her daughter up, while Joy who is still afraid doesn't dare to look at him.

"Don't be scared Joy, I'm sorry for the last time." Apologized Erendor. "I was just too anxious to meet you, that's all."

"Yeah, fatty man." Groaned Joy, "and what is the purpose for "inviting me"?"

"Honey dear, we felt sorry for that day, and we just want to apologize!" Spoke Erendor's wife. "Besides, we really have no intention to hurt you or something."

"And what are your intentions? By bringing me here and didn't answer the questions I've asked? That's more like a kidnapping."

_Both of them were speechless. _

"Well, that was a nice conversation." Brandon interrupted, "err you." He pointed at the bodyguard who brought them in earlier. "Bring them to their rooms."

"Yes young master Brandon." He then leaded the way, while Stella follows him, looking at her daughter, worried and pray that nothing bad happen.

* * *

Okay okay, I know most of you are waiting for Joy to know the truth. But hey, be patient okay! I'm still working on that, and it might be out in the next chapter.

Sorry for taking so long! I promise, the next chapter will be out asap :)

xoxo-Joy


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Truth revealed

"You almost blew the whole thing up dad!" cried Brandon, "We've promised Stella that we are not allowed to tell Joy anything, especially what is our relationship between us and her!"

"We've tried to," explained Erendor, "But she inherited your clever brain, son. We are unable to stop her from suspecting, you know that? She figured that we are related to her, and she also figured that we know who her father is!"

"Even though she ask, she'll never know what's the truth as long as neither of us tell her anything, I repeat, anything." Brandon strongly reminded his parents, knowing that Joy will be unable to take the blow after knowing the fact that Brandon is her father, and how she was created. "I don't care how clever is she, how scheme is she, we must keep that awful truth from her."

"But son I—"

"If you excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom." Brandon spoke, and walks off.

"My two sons have such aggressive behavior! I wonder where the hell did they inherited from?" Erendor yelled,, who is pissed of for his sons' attitude.

Solara just looked up at her husband, speechless. Because she clearly knows that it was from Erendor after all, by judging his behavior.

"Honey, I think I'll just go and look for Sky." She speaks, "I'll check whether if he had got his gifts for our little brunette." Then she walks off.

* * *

**Joy's POV**

_I look around the room, wow, are you sure that they call this a hotel room? There's a living room, dinning room and more! _

_I felt a little uncomfortable while mama was carrying me, and holding me tight. Looking through my mama's eyes, I can see that she's afraid. What is she afraid of, I wonder?_

"Mama, put me down!" I said, "I prefer walking by myself."

Mama just smiled and put me onto the ground, but still, she won't let go that hand of mine.

Suddenly, I felt something weird from my stomach. Uh oh, I think I need to go to the toilet.

"Mummy!" I stopped walking, and look up at mummy. "I want to go to the toilet."

"Do you need someone to accompany you then?" asked mama, I shook my head and smiled at her, let's just say that I kinda know this place too well.

"No mama, I know where is it." I smiled.

"But be careful, okay?" mama smiled, and I smiled back and runs off.

_I hope that I am able to fine the room that I've been there once; I remember there's a big bathroom there. Oh, not to mention their big princess bed. _

Just then, I stooped and look at my right. Hey, there's a door there! I think this is the room that I've been looking for!

_I open the door, and to my surprise it's another room, but bigger. Wow, can't this hotel get any bigger? _

_Ugh, I need to go to the toilet as soon as possible! I don't care anymore, as long as there's a bathroom! _

_I quickly run in and didn't bother to observe the surroundings. I just saw that there's a bathroom straight in front of me, and I just want to go there, that's all._

_

* * *

_

**Sky's POV**

_I walked into my bedroom, as usual grabbing my favourite magazine and lay onto my comfortable bed. Why should I bother about that little brat's gift at the first place? I mean come on, she doesn't know that I'm her uncle, and I'll just give her some stupid things like… teddies? I heard that she, Stella and Brandon shares the same thing. Oh well, I'll just grab that teddy that Joyce gave it to me earlier. Geex, why did she gave it to me anyway? Oh well. _

"Geez, as long as I didn't say what really happened that night, I won't be blamed. Now back to the plan, how am I able to get rid of that little brat?"

"What do you mean that you have to get rid of that little brat?" suddenly a voice spoke.

_Shit… It can't be. _

_Damm, it is him. _

_What the fuck have I said?_

"I mean… I mean…."

Suddenly, he pulled up my collar and pushes me against the wall, looking at me sternly.

"Why do you have to get rid of Joy? What are your fucking intentions?"

"I…. I…."

"What do you mean that you won't be blamed, as long as I didn't say what really happened that night."

"Bro… cool down. I didn't mean anything… I was just talking about—"

"Why would you want to get rid of Joy then if you didn't say anything?" He yelled. "You better tell me, or else…"

"What happened?" Cried another voice. Great, my savior is here.

"Mum, help me! Brandon has gone berserk!" I yelled, but immediately keep my mouth shut after Brandon gave me that deathly glare.

"Brandon, put your brother down immediately!"

"Mother, he admitted that he wanted to get rid of Joy, and he had something to do with that night! I heard him murmured that!"

"Sky, is that real?" My mum looked up at me.

"Mum no!" I tried to deny, "Brandy was just—"

"You better tell the truth before I kill you, you bastard."

He just won't stop giving me that deathly glare, oh shit. Should I use my boxing skills on him? But… his my brother! And fuck, he learns all type of kung fu that would kill during his high school years; I was one of his defeated opponent!

"You won't say a single word, is it?" he snapped.

"Okay okay, fine, you win!" I cried, as he was about to give me that punch. "I'll tell you everything, anything!"

Finally, he lowed down his fist, but still holding on my collar. I took a deep breath, decided to tell him the truth in order to save my life.

Cause if he say he'll kill, it is no joking matter. I still remember that he beat up that dude Lance, who said nasty things to Stella. Because of those words, he is still doing therapy… Brandon would have been in jail now if dad wasn't so protective of him….

"SAY IT!"

"Okay okay!" I choked. While mum still look at the both of us, worried.

**NORMAL POV**

"I was just trying to seek revenge on your Stella during that night. So…. During that party, I've spiked Stella's drink. I just wanted her to show her temper in front of you, so that the both of you will have a little tiff. But… But…"

"BUT WHAT?" Brandon yelled, even louder.

"At that party night, I thought I spiked on Stella's drink! Instead, I've accidentally spiked on yours and that's why... you raped her! Got it, god damm it!" Brandon then recalled the drink that he drank during that party night. That is why he suddenly became so drunk after he had a few cups of alcohol. That is why he can't remember anything during that night.

Furiously, Brandon punched Sky's face, then on his stomach for a few times.

"Brandon, stop!" His mother yelled. Finally, Brandon dropped down Sky. His mother ran to Sky and held him up to the bed, while Brandon still give Sky that look.

"Why could you do such a thing, son?" Solara yelled, looking at Sky who is groaning in pain.

"I… It was really an accident mum. I really didn't want that to be happen." Sky groaned, who is still in pain.

"It's your fucking fault."

"Brandon, Sky is just—"

"It's your fucking fault!" cried Brandon, looking at Sky furiously. "If you didn't do anything that night, I wouldn't have raped Stella, I wouldn't have let my daughter Joy got teased and bullied for not having a father! And worse, I wouldn't have hurt the both of them deeply! Fuck you Sky!"

When Brandon turned back, he then noticed that there is sound coming from the bathroom. He walked closer, and opened the door. A little brunette was looking up at him, as her eyes were filling with tears.

"Joy?" He yelled out surprised. Joy just pushes him away and ran out of the room.

"Joy!" he ran out too, chasing his daughter.

* * *

**AN: ** _Okay, I know it sounds bloody no sense that it all happened with Sky's murmur. But hey, Sky is that stupid, remember? Plus, there is a Chinese sentence saying that " Mei Zuo Kui Xin Shi, wei shen me yao xin shi?" (没做亏心事,为什么会心虚?) Meaning that why must you be afraid if you didn'tt do anything wrong at all. Obviously, Sky had done something wrong and he just can't stop thinking about it. That is why he murmured it out... and let it happened! _

_So yeah review? Okay maybe this is not my best chapter, but hey! I've used Chinese for the first time here, YAA! _

**_So review for my awesome Chinese! LOL! _**

xoxo-Joy


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Tragedy strikes

**Stella's POV**

_I wonder what take Joy so long. Is she lost, or had an upset tummy? _

_Just as I was about to get up from the sofa and open the door, the door suddenly opened itself and he walked in. What the hell did he want, I wonder? _

"Sir." I greeted him politely. What the hell are his intentions? Is it about Joy?

"I supposed that you're happy with this room., right?" Erendor spoke, "By the way, where's Joy?"

"She ran to look for a bathroom just now." I replied. "But she'll be back as soon as possible."

"Stella dear, why are you giving me that glare?" spoke Erendor, "It's not like as if I'm going to eat you up or anything. After all, you're Radius's daughter, a family member of the noble Solaria family."

"What do you want from me, sir?" I finally asked him. "It's not as simple as coming in for just a talk, am I right?"

"Clever." He snapped his finger, stood up and looked straight at me. "I am here to talk about Joy's issues."

_I knew it. _

"I thought we had the 3 days agreement, sir." I reminded him, "And besides, you do know that if any of you broke the agreement I will immediately take action against all of you?"

"What do you think I'm trying to do, taking Joy away from you?" he snapped. "No, I'm not interested with my granddaughter's custody. Besides, I don't think that living in a single family is a good thing, right Stella?"

"Then what do you want from her?" I asked, "She's nothing but a 6 years-old child."

"No, she's not just a child." He interrupted my sentence impolitely, "She's a noble lady who come from an elite nobility family."

"I'm not interested about the status and all. Besides, for the past 6 years we are living like normal commoners do. Joy doesn't know about the social status, the nobility family, and not to mention the royal family." I'm trying to remind him about the relationship between the Solaria and the imperial royal family of Genovia.

_But he doesn't seem to be afraid of that anymore, crap._

"Stella dear," he chuckled. "Do you think you're able to threaten me with that? Not anymore."

_What does he mean?_

"Listen Stella, I neither want to take Joy away from you, nor want her to just stay with us. What I want is… Your consent."

_I turned my head back and looked at him, my consent?_

"What the hell are you talking about?"

_He gave me that uncomfortable smile, and I have totally no idea what are under his sleeves. _

_I just know that he's planning something._

"On behalf of my son, Brandon Aloysius Earklyon, I would like to ask for your hand in marriage by presenting you our family heirloom."

_Marriage? He got to be kidding me! Just then, I looked down at the box that he's holding, and I was even surprised what is inside that box! _

_The Earklyon family heirloom,_

_The Earklyon family one and only thing that represent their nobility status,_

_The Sapphire-coloured __Jadeite gemstone._

"What the hell?"

"I know this may be rushed, Stella. But the only way that I can let Joy stay with us, and seeking for your forgiveness is to…. Marry my son."

"What era are you living, for goodness sake?" I yelled, and still surprised. "Even if I forgive Brandon, even if I want him to marry me, I do not need his father— you to propose on his behalf! Besides, he raped me! The way you're doing is a disgrace to the noble family, and an insult to my Solaria family!"

"But I-"

"Say no more, sir." I snapped back, "What you want is not my consent, it's benefits right? My father's business partnership is what you want, isn't that right sir?"

"Stella it's not what you think-"

"Now if you excuse me, I am leaving with my daughter!"

_I stomp out of the room angrily. _

_Gosh, I got to bring Joy outta her before the situation get worse._

_Just then, I saw a figure running towards me, but stopped and was a few steps away from me after it noticed me._

_Gosh, it's my Joy! What going on?_

"Joy?" I cried, worried. "What's going on, honey? Why are you crying?"

"Mama, tell me."

"Tell you what, my dear?"

"Is uncle my daddy?"

_What? How in the world did she know?_

_Brandon… he told her! That motherfucker!_

"What… what are you talking about honey?" I feigned ignorance, "Your daddy—"

"I heard everything!" she cried. "I heard everything! Why do you lie mama, why?"

_Oh dear, what the hell she have heard from Brandon?_

"Joy… I—"

"Shut up! Get off!" She cried and then ran away.

"Joy!" I cried, got up and chase her, running out of this hotel room, the staircase, and finally out of the Hotel.

_Finally she stopped, and I stopped my steps too, looking up at her, breathlessly. Oh god, if she takes another step of that road she will probably get knocked by the cars!_

"Joy, come to mama." I pleaded. "Please, honey."

"Why do you lie to me, why?" she cried, "Why didn't you tell me that he's my daddy, why everyone of you lied to me?"

"Joy let me explain I—"

"I hate all of you! Everyone of you are baddies! Baddies who lied to me!"

_She ran out of the road, crying. I called her name few times, and ran out of the road too. Just then, I heard something and looked up,_

_It was a car, and it was going towards Joy's direction!  
_

"No honey!" I quickly got up, running towards and reached up to her.

_Just as I__ got her and was about to bring her out of here, the car is coming nearer. __  
_

_Then suddenly, I heard someone called my name and Joy's. _

_And I felt someone pushes us away, and the last thing I remember is the car horning, and my daughter Joy._

* * *

_**AN: ** Here's another chapter of the story hurt, hope ya enjoy. I supposed that you guys know who pushes them away._

xoxo-Joy  



	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Sacrifice

_I opened my eyes. _

_I looked up, and all I saw was just... white surroundings. _

_And my daddy. _

_Then, I remember. _

_That accident. _

_Oh no,_

_Joy!_

"Stella, finally you're awake!" my worried father spoke. I can feel how worried he is, as his hands are almost as cold as ice. I must have made him worried again.

"Where's Joy?" I asked.

_He just look at me, emotionless. _

_No, did she..._

"She's alright." he replied, and I sighed with relieved.

"But... she doesn't want to see any of us." he spoke again. "The doctor said that she is stimulated, and even if we are able to see her, she'll just hide under the blanet, refusing to talk to anyone of us, not even me."

"I must have hurt her so bad." I couldn't help but cry. If nothing happened that night, Joy won't have to suffer, especially... when she get to know that Brandon is her father.

"If only Sky didn't spiked Brandon's drink that night." I looked up at my father after I herd that sentence from him. What does he mean that, Sky spiked Branodn's drink?

"Daddy, what do you mean?" I asked, curious. I saw my dad took a deep breath while stroking my hair. It seems like he knows something, but what is it?

"Brandon's mum told me everything." he spoke, finally. "She told me that..."

"What?"

"That night... Sky was angry that... you embarrassed him in the school, and also jealous that you and Brandon are an item. So he... "

_What's going on? Why does my dad keep pausing while he speaks? _

"So he... what?" I asked again.

"He... spiked Brandon's drink, which causes Brandon to be... hot-tempered and... I don't know how to explain honey, I scared that I'll hurt you after saying this."

_He spiked Brandon's drink? _

_So... does that mean that... the reason why Brandon had raped me is because of... Sky? His own brother, spiked his drink just to revenge on me? _

_I can't believe it. _

_That explains why Brandon can't recall anything that night_

_That is why Brandon... become a different person. _

_That is why... he raped me. _

"So you mean... all this time, Brandon was a victim too?" I spoke, disbelieved.

"Joy is just happened to be there, while Sky and Brandon were quarreling after Brandon knows the truth. So when Joy and you was about to get knocked by the car, he..."

"What he did?" I asked.

_Suddenly, I recalled that person who pushed me and Joy away from that car. _

_Is he the one who saved the both of us? _

"He... saved us?" I asked, hoping that the answer is a no.

_But my dad nodded. _

_I don't believe it. _

_Why did he do such a foolish thing?_

"HOW IS HE? IS HE ALRIGHT?" I cried, praying that nothing happened. But judging from my dad's expression... It must be bad.

_I hope not. _

_Please..._

_

* * *

_

**Joy's POV**

_I want to leave! I hate them, I absolutely hate them! Why didn't mummy tell me the truth? Why didn't uncle tell me that he is my daddy, why? _

_Because of him, my classmates teased me for not having a daddy! Because of him, everyone called me a bastard girl. Because of him, every kids in my school always picked on me, and even their parents talk nasty things about my mum!  
_

_I hate him, I hate him! _

"Joy?" I immediately hide under the blankets, I don't feel like talking right now.

Suddenly, I can feel that my blankets are being removed.

"GO AWAY!" I cried.

"Joy, it's me. Sunny."

_I slowly turn and look back, _

_it is sunny. _

"Sunny!" I cried, immediately hugged him tight, ignoring the tears that is flowing down from my eyes.

"Shh... Joy... it's alright now." he said. I looked up at him, smiling. Whenever he's here, I am happy. Because he's my bestie, and also the only friend I had in Gardenia.

"Why aren't you with Godma and Godpa?" I asked.

"I'm staying with Mama's friends, because mama and Andy papa are having some sort of... holidays." He replied.

"Then I heard that you and auntie Stella had an accident. I was sooo worried!"

_Haha, his expressions are soo funny!_

"But... why am I only suffering from small cuts if I had an accident?" I asked, curious. It's weird that the doctor said that I'm alright...

_Eh? Why Sunny's expression changed so fast?" Why is he not doing that cute expression anymore?_

_Don't tell me... my mum..._

_She died because of saving me?_

"Is it about mummy?" I asked, "She's not dead, right?"

"No of course!" He exclaimed. "Auntie Stella is also suffering from some cuts on her arms and legs, that's all!"

Wait a minute... did he say, both of us? But how? The car was about to kill the both of us!

"But the car was about to kill the both of us!" I cried. "How is that possible?"

"Because... Because..."

"WHY?"

_"Because your daddy saved you." _

* * *

**AN: **Woah woah, don't give me that look! I know that it's been ages since I've updated this story, but school is really pushing me off the limits... and worse, my computer crashed! UGH! So yeah, just typed this a few hours ago, and here you go!

I know it's my fault for not updating my fanfics, but hey, forgive me, for more chapters of this story?

SO, review?

xoxo-Joy


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: A Filial Daughter

_I can't believe what I've heard. _

_He…. Saved me and mummy?_

"You gotta be kidding me…" I looked up at sunny surprised. He saved us? Why, why did he do that for?

"It's true Joy." Sunny replied. "And he's in a very bad shape too."

"What?"

Immediately, I push Sunny away and got up from bed, rushing out from the room, just to see him.

_God, I hope he's okay…_

* * *

In the operation ward, Brandon was still inside there, while the doctor and nurses are trying to retrieve him, stabilizing his condition. The rest of the Earklyon nobilities are waiting outside the operation ward, anxiously and worried.

Immediately, Erendor angrily glared at his other son Sky, who is afraid and guilty to look up at his own father. Without second thoughts, he lifted up his hand and slapped Sky's face hard, causing his face to be red and swollen.

"Look what have your foolishness act have done to Brandon!" He yelled angrily. "Look at your brother! It is your fault for what he has become!"

"I'm sorry, father." Sky whispered, while touching on his swollen cheek. "I regret for what I've done. I shouldn't have done that out of jealousy."

"Because of your jealously, you've accidentally hurt Stella. Because of your greed, you attempt to murder MY SON AND MY GRANDDAUGHTER!"

"No no father! I didn't attempt to kill them, I swear!"

"But you did plan to get rid my granddaughter for our family's title and wealth, you know that I will give everything to that person who had a child first. You clearly know that, and you plan to get rid of my granddaughter!"

"Father I––"

Just then, the doctor come out form the ward, and Solara was the first person to approach the doctor, grabbing his arm.

"How's my son?" Solara asked, looking at the doctor anxiously. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Not good." He replied. "We need more blood. Is anyone of your blood type is O negative? That blood type is rare and the hospital doesn't have that blood type right now."

"O… _negative_?" Erendor spoke. "I am."

"But my lord, you have high blood pressure, you can't––"

"But I'm the only one that can save my son!" He yelled. "None of you are O negative, and even if Diaspro managed to rush her from home to Gardenia, It'll be too late!"

"Your wife is right, sir." The doctor spoke. "If you have high blood pressure, we can't have your blood.

"So you're telling me that my son is dying, isn't it?" He said. The doctor looked down, speechless.

"I'm sorry… If we don't have blood, then we'll––"

"Doctor… is it okay that I can use my blood?" A tiny voice spoke. Everyone looked, and spotted Joy, who was hiding at the corner, listening to their conversation all time.

She walks towards the doctor, looking up at him.

"Little girl…. We can't have your blood unless you're related to that guy lying inside there." The doctor pointed out.

"But I am related… I am…. _His daughter_."

The doctor looked at her, amazed. Immediately, he called one of the nurse and whisper to her ears. The nurse nodded and looked at Joy, smiling.

"Little girl, follow me." She gently picked up Joy's hand. Immediately, Joy nodded and followed the nurse, leaving the rest of the Earklyon nobilities amazed and surprised by her words and actions.

"Did you hear that, my lord?" Solara spoke.

"Yes… I did." He replied. "I can't believe that my granddaughter would do such a thing."

"Sir!" Another panting voice called. Then, they saw Stella was riding on a wheelchair, with her father pushing it.

"How's Brandon? Is he okay, what did the doctor said?" She asked, anxiously. "He's okay right? Please tell me that he is!"

"Stella dear, relax." Solara comforted her. "Brandon is going to be alright. Joy…. She… "

"What? What's with Joy? What happened to her?"

"Stella.. Joy, she… saved her father."

Stella looked at Solara, and was surprised by her words.

_What does she means that Joy saved her father? _

"She… what?"

"The hospital doesn't have enough blood for Brandon's. So Joy… She… decided to draw some of her blood, just for him." Replied Erendor. "Brandon is lucky to have such a filial daughter."

"My daughter…. She actually did that?" Stella whispered. _Does that mean that she forgives her father? _

"Stella… I thank you for keeping Joy and taught her well. Despites what had my family done to you, you actually––"

"Shut up Erendor, that doesn't mean that we forgive and forget." Radius snapped back.

"Daddy, please." Stella comforts his angry, hot-tempered daddy. "Right now, let's hope that Joy's blood is enough to save Brandon. I do not want an innocence guy to die just like that, while the guilty one is still standing right in front of me."

Just then, all eyes were glaring at Sky.

"I –– I'm–– Err, guys?" Sky mumbled, afraid.

"I'm not going to let this matter off." Radius spoke. "Once Brandon's condition is stabilized, you're getting it from me."

"_Oh shit_." Sky whispered.

* * *

**A/N**: _I apologise for the cliffhanger! I'm so busy right now and was unable to update this story as soon as I expected. I hope you guys still love me! Candies, anyone? _

**Please review!**

_xoxo-Joy _


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Tiny Conversation With Sky

_Where am I? _

_This place is soo dark… There's nothing but a black surrounding around me. _

_What happened? What am I doing in such a place? _

_It's cold… Please, I want to get out of here…_

_Help…_

* * *

**Joy's POV**

_It's has already been months! Why the hell he's not awake? I thought the doctor said that my blood works on him, and he should be okay by now! Why the hell is he still lying on the bed? _

_Wait, what the hell I'm thinking? Why should I care for him? He hurt mummy and me, I should hate him! Why I couldn't help myself but to care for him, why? _

"That's because he's your father." I turned back and saw my mother, standing there. It's like she can read what's in my mind, and it's _creepy_.

"Mummy…" I called. "Why are you––"

"I know what you have been thinking." She continued. "Cause mummy is confused too."

I looked up, and noticed the way my mummy looked at him. If she loves him so much, why did they spilt?

"Mummy…"

"What honey?" she looked at me, with a smile but a pair of teary eyes.

"If he wakes up, will you forgive him?"

Mummy just keep quiet, showing that expression like the times when I keep asking who is my daddy.

"Joy," she spoke, after pausing for a few seconds. "Could you mind refilling the jar? I'm kinda thirsty." She handed me the jar where she took it from the table.

"Okay." I answered and left out of the ward. I know that mummy is not going to answer my question, just like those times that I keep asking who my daddy is.

* * *

"What do you mean that you can't cure him?" yelled Erendor. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT HE'LL BE ALRIGHT AFTER THE BLOOD TRANSPLANT!"

"Sir, the blood may have save his life. But he got a severe brain injury, and even though we've patched up his brain with surgery, we will not know when he's awake!"

"YOU'RE A DOCTOR; YOU GOT TO HAVE A PLAN!"

"Sir… please… is there any way to save my son?" cried Solara.

"I'm sorry. I've tried my best." The doctor sighed. "You may transfer him to the other hospital if you don't trust me… Any doctor will say the same thing like I've mentioned just now."

He walks away after saying those words. Solara cries even more, and her husband hugged her, comforting her.

"Don't worry dear, Brandon will be alright." He whispered.

Joy was hiding and peaking behind the walls, holding the empty jar. She sighed and walks off, doesn't know what to tell her mother, and not knowing that tears were falling from her brown eyes.

Not knowing, she accidentally knocked on someone and dropped the jar and broke into pieces. She slowly looked up, and saw Sky.

"You're crying." He said. Immediately, she wiped her tears away, and her teary eyes turns into a death glare.

"Woah woah chill, I'm not here for your life or anything." He said. Joy ignored him, and bed down picking up the pieces from the ground. Sky sighed and help her out too.

"Look dude, no one here wants to talk to me. Can't you just at least just cry like a brat or something?"

Joy still ignored him.

"I've done a nasty thing." Continued Sky. "No one here wants to forgive me, and of course I won't except for your forgiveness either. But please, can we just have a little chat for a while?"

"Fine." Joy looked up at him. "What do you want to talk about?"

Sky handed Joy a card. Joy took it and read it, noticed that it was a name card. But why the hell did he gave her a name card?

"Give this to my father." He said. "It's a brain specialist, and a friend of mine. Just tell my dad and he'll immediately do a hospital transfer. After all, what kind of hospital is this? So small, and crowded…. My brother can't take it man."

"Why don't you give them yourself?" Joy asked. "Maybe they'll forgive you for the nasty things you did."

"Forgive?" Sky laughed. "After for what I've did? Please, I'm glad that my dad is still alive after knowing the truth. Anyways, I got to go."

Joy looked down, and noticed that he was carrying a luggage.

"Hey!" she called. "Where are you going?" Sky turned back and looked at her, annoyed.

"Look brat, I'm leaving." He spoke. "My dad has ordered me to go to the China's branch office, telling me that he doesn't want to see me again."

"But… If you leave, what about _him_?"

"Brat, what he needs is you and your mum's support and love. Look, I really have to go; I got a plane to catch." He got up and walks away. After a few distance, he heard someone called him "Uncle." Sky turned back and saw Joy, standing there.

"Ciao, my little niece." He said, and walks off.

* * *

**A/N:** Finally, got a chance to update my story. I'm lacking of ideas to write this story, and not all people are reading my sotires nowadays because I've sentenced my account to death. But anyways, please review my story, and give me some ideas. Probably I'll use them, probably I'll not. Depends on my mood.

_xoxo- Joy_


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Happily Ever After

_**Months Later….**_

"Layla, wait!" Nabu yelled and continue chasing Layla. Frustrated, Layla turned back, and a deathly glare met Nabu's eyes, causing him to be afraid even more.

"Layla please, let me explain." He said, grabbing the arm of Layla's, who is much more furious after hearing him spoke.

"Nabu Aston Belton, I should have known that!" She yelled at Nabu's face. "You're that guy from the Belton family, whom I was engaged with! Fuck, I should have known… Nabu is not a common name at the first place!"

"Look, I also didn't like the engagement thing at the first place! It was my parents' idea―"

"I don't give a fuck! You should have told me the truth after the fifth date! For goodness sake! Great, just great! I thought I'm dating someone that's not from any noble family, but fuck sake! I'm actually dating a fiancé that I loathe the most!"

"But hey hey hey… You didn't tell me who you are on our first date, right?"

"THAT'S A DIFFERENT THING! I TOLD YOU DURING THE SECOND DATE ALREADY! WELL THANK YOU FOR HANGING OUT, CIAOS!" Layla yelled, letting go of Nabu's hands and runs back into Bloom's house.

"Layla!" He yelled, running towards the door. "Layla please, forgive me?"

"Oh gosh, he's such a pain in the neck." Layla whispered behind the door. As she was just about to go back to her room, Bloom and Andy was looking at her, giggling.

"Bloom please, not now." She said.

"Fine girlfriend," said Bloom, while putting her arms around Layla's shoulders. "But seriously Layla, aren't you going to forgive him?"

"Forgive? No way! That's to him for lying to me!"

"But I remember, Ryo plays a matchmaker for your relationship." Spoke Andy, "Or are you regretting?"

"What regretting?"

"Maybe I should give Ryo a call that you broke up with Nabu, and he'll definitely come back to you for sure." Andy picked up his phone as was just about to dail Ryo's numbers.

"No please!" Stopped Layla, snatches the phone away. "Please... I didn't say that I regretted it."

"So you forgive that dear boyfriend of yours for not telling his identity to you?"

"Of course― wait a minute, I didn't tell you about this!" Said Layla. "So you guys knew his identity all along?"

"Duh," said Bloom. "Ever since the first day he worked on frutti bar." Replied Bloom, smiling.

"You guys! Why you guys didn't tell me about this?" Yelled Layla, immediately runs back to her room and locked the door. Timmy comes out from the kitchen, and has no idea what's going on.

"Guys, what's with the fuss?" He asked. "Tecna and little Annelise are still sleeping!"

"Nothing," Andy replied.

"Just a little BGR discussion." Added Bloom, "And believe me, it's kinda cheesy here."

"But not as cheesy as ours." Said Andy and kisses Bloom's forehead.

"By the way, where's Stella?" Timmy asked.

"Where could she be beside there?" replied Bloom, smiling.

* * *

The school bell rang, and all the kids from West Wood Elementary School runs out from the school. Joy and Sunny walks out from the school, carrying their tiny schoolbag and wearing their yellow little hat.

"So Sunny, I'm going to Frutti Bar and get some punch afterwards. Are you going?" Joy asked.

"Ya sure." He replied. "I mean, holidays start now right? By the way, what are you going to do during the school holidays?"

"I―"

"Look who's here!" Yelled a Voice, Joy and Sunny rolled their eyes, as they know that the person who said that was no other than Benjamin.

"The 2 fatherless little creatures, eh?" said the other boy, who is obviously Benjamin's best friend. "So, what are you guys going to do during the holiday? Me and Ben are taking planes with both of our parents."

"It's pointless to ask them, Jonathan." Benjamin said. "They don't have daddy, don't let them envy you instead!"

"You―"

"It's okay Sunny." Spoke Joy. "It's pointless to dirty your hands because of that mama boy! Remember what happened in the circus? I heard that you cried like a girl when you're being told off."

"You cried, Ben?"

"Shut up John." Snapped Benjamin, "At least I don't need an imposter for a daddy."

"And who says that I'm an imposter?" Yelled a voice. Benjamin stepped back afraid, after seeing Brandon coming towards him. Joy and Sunny hide behind him, and giggles.

"Forget what I've warned you eh, boy?" He said. "Well I guess I should talk to the teachers and your parents about those nasty comments you give to my daughter."

"Sorry sir!" Said Benjamin, and he immediately runs off.

"Ben wait!" called Jonathan, chasing after Benjamin. Joy and Sunny looked up at Brandon, as Joy just gives a weak smile.

"Joy, I'll meet you at our hideout, okay?" Sunny Said. Joy nods and Sunny just walks off, saying goodbye to the brunettes.

"So… you and that boy Sunny have a secret hideout, eh?" asked Brandon.

"Joy!"

"MUMMY!" cried Joy, running towards and hugged Stella. Stella and Brandon look at each other, smiling.

"Mummy, can I go meet Sunny? I'll go to Frutti Bar and meet you afterwards, okay?"

"Okay honey." Stella Smiled and looked at her daughter, "Remember to call me in case anything happen, okay? I do not want to see you play hide and seek with us, you'll made us worry again. Get it?"

"I promise mummy!" Said Joy, then turn and looked at Brandon. "Take care of mummy, okay?"

"Okay, I promise."

"And one more thing,"

"What?" asked Brandon, squatting down. Suddenly, a small kiss was planted onto his cheek.

"Take care." Smiled Joy, and then runs off looking for Sunny. Brandon just froze there for a moment, disbelieved.

"So…. You managed to get her kiss you." Spoke Stella.

"Err, yeah." Realizing Stella is still here; Brandon got up and blushes a little. "I didn't expect that."

"Well, she's quite close to you during these past few months. And she even celebrates her 7th year old birthday party with you while you're still in the hospital.

"But she still doesn't want to call me Daddy." Sighed Brandon in disappointment, "And if she grows up, she'll never forgive me for what I've done."

"Give her time Brandon." Stella comforted Brandon, "All she need is time. Besides, it's not entirely your fault."

"But… I hurt you." He said, "Don't you used to hate and feared me for that too?"

"Brandon, I––"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have remind you that." He said. "God, I'm such an asshole."

"You forgot what I've said while you're still in the hospital?" asked Stella.

"I remember, but―"

"You have no balls, you idiot." Stella was pissed off and immediately turns her back to him. Just then, Brandon immediately put his arms onto her waist, and the both of them just stood there for a moment, not knowing there's audience.

"I love you Stella, I really do."

"So? What are you going to do?" Stella whispered, smiling.

"Stella," the both of them makes an eye to eye contact. Suddenly, Brandon go down with one knee, taking out a old-fashion diamond ring.

"The reason why I do not want to use the Earklyon's ring is because I do not want to do this just because of my father, or his stupid business." He said. "This ring was my mother's grandmother's. She gave this to my mum on the day before she got married to my dad, and says that whoever own this ring, he or she will live happily ever after with the other half."

"What? You did this just because you've… You know." Said Stella.

"No Stella." He replied. "I did this because I really really love you, not just because we have a daughter. All these years, I just can't stop thinking about you. I'm really guilty for what I've did, I swear. I know that I have no rights to love you after that incident, but I still can't stop my feelings for you. If you're worried about my dad, I'll change my last name to Solaria and move in with you. If you're still worried that incident will occur again, I'll sleep in a separate room with you. I'm serious and certain that I love you Stella, will you marry me and be my wife? "

Stella was moved to tears after hearing that. She immediately cry out loud and hugged Brandon, but still smiling.

"I do Brandon…. I do." Stella Cried, "I still love you after all these years, and I'll be honored to be your wife." Their eyes met each other, and Stella couldn't help but sob and smile at the same time while Brandon put the ring onto her finger.

"I love you, Stella."

"I love you too, Brandon."

_And they kissed each other, while the audience clapped and cheered for their engagement._

* * *

**AN:**FINALLY I'M FUCKING DONE WITH THIS STORY! Oh well, actually not, but I kinda have to rush it. But it still comes out well right? Look, happy ending!

No I'm not dead yet, just being busy for school and loads of shit and stuff. By the way, here's a good news for everyone. I'm working on the sequel of this story! Soon, it'll be available on my account, but I doubt that I'll update like i usually do. I'm just too busy, seriously...

Love ya guys! Thanks for those loyal reader who read my story!

_**P.S: REVIEW, PLEASE! **_

_xoxo-Joy _


End file.
